Remaining Days
by Macademi
Summary: Having to quit his work all for the sake of not breaking the heart of the one he loves, he quits his job in order to do so. Not before giving a friend at work a gift that is beyond measure. This will have no Romance between my OC(s) and Scootaloo. Only marking Scootaloo as one of the characters because she'll be mentioned a LOT in this fanfic. Very little Romance actually...
1. Chapter 1: Quitting

**Some refreshers for those who might have forgotten, or those new to reading my fanfic.**

**Thoughts, dreams, reading will be in italics... actually, that's pretty much all I've got to say about refreshers. Just so you guys know, I'm going to guess and say that this fanfic will not stretch out to a lot of chapters, or it might.**

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my new fanfic!**

A bolt of lighting drew a yellow line through the dark skies. Rain showered the large window walls of my office from their dark gray clouds. My chair creaked as I leaned back. My name is George Smith, I had light brown hair that reached a little above the base of my neck, I had black eyes, I looked somewhat decent for a man my age. I was only 25.

"Bye George, call us sometime!" One of my co-workers said as she walked out of the giant office area with two other female co-workers, I waved them good bye.

I sighed, tonight was the last time I would be sitting here at my little booth by the giant window walls. No I was not getting a promotion, I was not being demoted, I was quitting. I loved it here, I've made many friends here over the past three years. It had a friendly environment, we treated one another with respect, it didn't matter if you were the top dog or just a new employee. I was well respected, being the actual top dog around here, other than the boss, she was strict but kind at times. She asked me why I wanted to quit, I was making a decent amount of money and the hours weren't too long. I gave her no reason at all, I just said that I wanted to stop working. The truth is that I wanted to stay here and work alongside all of my friends here at work, but I was dying. I was diagnosed with an illness that had no none cure. My death was estimated to be around two months, doctors told me they could prolong my life for three more weeks, but what's the point in living longer?

I enjoyed helping others, especially my parents. Ever since I started college, I worked part-time to help my parents, who were both unable to work and the government wouldn't help them. Didn't matter if the government wouldn't help them, cause I wanted to support them myself, I took joy in helping others. It was the happy faces of those I helped that drove me to want to help others even more. But ever since my parents died of age, thankfully not by anything else, I lost my source of joy. I could easily go help others, but where does one go to help others when he has a job? I had a little sister by the name of Bianca, but she was far more successful than I am. At the age of 17, she had started her own company and had become very wealthy within a short period of time.

With all her success and wealth, she would better off supporting me than the other way around. I was planning on working to the last day of my life, but my sister started to cry and bawl for nearly an entire hour when I said I was going to die. She wouldn't let me continue working and demanded that I moved into her mansion, so I could spend my remaining days with her. I eventually gave in and decided to get rid of everything I owned, seeing as a dead man wouldn't need anything. I had donated nearly all of my money to charities, given away all of the things that weren't prized by my family. All that was left was my minor amount of money left, which added up to around seven or eight thousand dollars, and a house that no longer had any residents as of now. All of my clothing had been moved into my sisters house, having yet to be unpacked. My clothes were only enough to get me through a week or so, but it was enough.

I was going to sell off my house, but thought of something better for it. The sounds of wheels rolling across the carpet floor, rolling down the rows upon rows of booths, came Janice. Janice was a sweet old lady who worked here as one of the only three janitors. The question on why an old lady would take up such a job continued to boggle my mind until I asked her one day. She had said that she had two grand daughters to raise, their parents had died in an accident and were left under her care. The old lady didn't make as much as the other co-workers or myself, but she did her best to make sure that those two grand daughters of hers were living as best as she could. They lived in a tiny apartment, the grand daughters were getting an education, thank heavens for that, but they weren't well dressed for the seasons. So to fix that, I was going to give her a gift.

"Hey, Janice", I smiled as I waved to the little old lady.

"Why hello there, George. I see you're still here, working hard to your last day at work, hmm?" She smiled as she rested her hands on top of the broom she carried.

"Yeah, was just finishing up on the last few documents, didn't want to burden anyone with my work before I left", I said as I patted a stack of vanilla folders to the side of my computers monitor.

"You're such a kind person, George. It's a shame for someone as kind as yourself to leave this place, it wouldn't be the same without you being here", Janice sighed as she placed the broom back onto her cart.

"Me, kind? You're kinder than I am, even with the wages you make from your job, you still find a way to bake us all cookies from time to time, even with the place you're living in now", I smiled as I rested my arms on the table.

"Yes yes, but that's only because Lucy is always hungry. She never brings lunch", the old lady giggled.

I sank in my chair slightly at the mention of her name. The old ladies face dropped its happy expression and changed to that of regret.

"I'm sorry, George. I shouldn't have mentioned her name", Janice said as she placed her old hands on top of mines.

"It's okay, I'll be at my sisters place. We wouldn't be able to spend time with one another anyways", I sighed as I looked towards the office's exit.

There she was, Lucy, the one who I was once in a relationship with She had black flowing hair that reached down to her elbows, usually it was done in a ponytail. She had baby blue eyes and a personality that was near impossible to predict how she would react. Lucy as a rather clumsy person at times, but dependable as well. We started dating after our other co-workers kept pushing for her to ask me out on a date, I never knew she loved me. I started to love her shortly after I got to know her better, the times we've spent together, the laughs we shared, all ending because of a illness I had. Not telling anyone about my illness, I didn't want Lucy to know that I was dying and end up heart broken. The only person who knew of my illness was my little sister and no one else. It as hard for me to pretend to act like a jerk to her to make her hate me, but in the end she still loved me, and I still loved her. I ended out relationship for the sake of her own good. Seeing that I was staring at her from my booth , she covered her face as she disappeared into the darkness of the unlit exit.

I never wanted to end our relationship, but it was for the best. Me leaving her would allow her to fall in love again, with someone else. Sighing again, I turned off the lamp on my desk and swirled around on my chair. Reaching down, I pulled open the top left drawer and pulled out an envelope and a set of keys with white labels on the fat round ends.

"Janice, your little girls doing okay?" I asked out of the blue.

"*Sigh* I'm able to feed the poor dears, but I've been unable to get help from the government. They go to school still, but have no new clothes to wear. Girls of their age should have a selection of clothing for them to wear", she said as her voice began to crack up.

"Listen, seeing as I'm moving in with my little sister. I've come up with an idea", I said as I placed my hand on hers.

She looked up at me as I slipped the keys into her hand and placed the somewhat fat envelope by her hand.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked at the keys.

"Bathroom, bedroom 1, garage. George, are these keys to some sort of doll house? Seems rather strange for having large keys for something like that", she said as she looked at the other keys, reading each one to herself.

"It's the keys to my house, and this-", I said as I tapped the envelope.

"Is the deed to the place, and other paperwork for you to fill out and officially make it yours", I said.

She gasped and opened her mouth to say something. Stopping her, I continued.

"There are about seven or so thousand dollars behind the sofa, just look at the bottom and you'll see the box I put the money in. I left all my furniture in there. The money should cover bills and other expenses for several months of so", I smiled as she looked at me.

"George, why would you give me these?" She asked as she pushed them away from herself.

"It's because you need it more than anyone else, and you're more deserving than anyone else. It'll just go to waste if I sold it to someone who just needs a new place to move into, rather than a loving old lady with two grand daughters to look after. It's just about twenty minutes by foot and is at the outskirts of the city, it's just one story tall though", I said as I stood up, picking up the pile of folders.

"Are you sure?" She asked, tears were beading down her cheeks.

"I'm more than sure", I smiled as I walked around my desk and walked towards my bosses empty office to drop off my work.

"Thank you, George. Bless your heart", she wept as she held the gifts close to her chest.

"No probl-", I stopped as lighting struck a part of the building, the lights went out.

"Oh my, the power must have been knocked out. I'll have to go reset the power box in the basement", I heard Janice say as she placed the keys in a pocket or something, grabbing the envelope as well.

"No, you go home and tell your little girls the good news", I said as I walked through the dark walkway.

"Are you sure? Do you know how to do it?" She asked as I heard her wheel her cart after me.

"Yeah, had to do it once. Basement, take a right, go down the smelly hallway and flip the switches off and then turn them back off once they've all be turned off, right?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you George", she said as she placed her cart in a closet.

"Your welc- oof", I said as I bumped into the wall.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just hit the wall. I'm surprised that you can see in this dark", I said, my back was turned to the old lady the entire time.

"I have a flashlight", she said as I placed the folders down on a tray, which I believed to be the drop off box.

Turning around, I was blinded by a bright light as she turned around to face me as well.

"Ha ha, yeah, I can see that", I chuckled as I covered my eyes.

"Well, good bye George. Thank you for these gifts", she said as she walked towards the door, not before turning off the flashlight and placing it in a slot on her cart.

"No problem at all, just go buy your girls some new clothes to wear", I said as I went back to my desk.

Grabbing my coat, I padded my pockets to check if I had my stuff. Cellphone, check. Wallet, check. Balls of lint, whatever. Slinging my jacket over my shoulder, I walked towards the exit, only to walk right into the wall again. Groaning, I walked to the right and into the hallway that led to the elevators. Running my hand along the wall, I used it as a guide as I walked towards the elevators. Patting on the wall, I finally found the buttons, only to realize how stupid I was. No power, no elevator. Janice must have taken the stairs, hope she's alright. Going down the stairs in the dark for an old lady isn't all that safe. Reaching the door that lead to a spiraling stair case to the ground level, I slowly made my way down the stairs.

Finally making it to the ground level from the 12th floor, I pushed open the maintenance door. They should really lock this bloody door, someone could plant a bomb here if they wanted to. Walking down the metal stairs, I followed the self powered red emergency lights that lined down the middle of the ceiling.

"Er... power room?" I mumbled to myself as I squinted my eyes at a rusty metal sign with faint words on it.

Shrugging, I pushed the VERY squeaky door inwards and stepped inside. Walking down the corridor, the sound of my footsteps on the cold stone floor echoed as I ventured further into the maintenance area. Finally reaching the panel, I opened it open, another thing these people seriously need to lock these things. I could hear another bolt of lighting strike down. Flicking all of the switches into their off position, I started to turn them back on. One by one I turned each of them on.

"Huh?" The lights weren't turning on.

"Maybe if I did it again... piece of junk", I mumbled as I started to turn them back off again.

Flicking the switches back into their on position, I stopped at the very last switch as I noticed that it was leaning out of it's socket. Pulling it out, I flicked it into it's on position and looked at the socket again. Realigning the two together, I inserted the switch back into the socket. Just as I gave one last shove to get the thing back into place, a bolt of lighting struck again, hitting the building. A surge of electricity went throughout the building, causing me to get shocked as my hand was still touching the metal body of the switch. Everything went black, but I knew wasn't unconscious, I could feel myself fall into the darkness. Suddenly I saw saw a flash of light in front of me as I continued to fall into darkness.

"Ahh!" I shouted as I appeared above a hay roof of some sorts and crashed into it.

Falling off the side of the roof, I crashed onto a stack of wooden crates, smashing them to pieces. I crashed into another crate and rolled into the side of the building. My jacket fell over my head as pieces of wood fell on top of me, covering me.

"Ugh... what the heck?" I said as I pushed the pieces of wood off of me.

Exhaling sharply, I held onto my arm as it bled. A piece of wood must have sliced into my arm. The cut wasn't deep or too wide, but it did hurt a lot. Looking around, I saw that it wasn't stormy anymore, I was in some sort of alleyway.

"Where the heck am I?" I mumbled to myself as I kept my hand on cut.

As I looked down one side of the alleyway, I raised an eyebrow as I looked at a strange multicolored horse... or pony... is that supposed to be a pony? More and more of these multicolored ponies walked past the alleyway, some even had horns and wings! Okay, either I was high on something from that smelly maintenance area, or I was serious trouble to be in this weird place. How was I even out of the maintenance area anyways? I was inside the hallway, trying to turn the power on for the building. The last thing I remember doing was putting that switch back into it's socket when lighting struck the building again...

"What the heck", I asked no one as I looked up.

A carriage soared over head and disappeared as it left my line of sight. Great, first I'm somewhere with weird multicolored ponies and now I'm seeing flying carriages.

"I got it!" I heard a childish voice say as I saw a round red ball bounce into view to the left of the alleyway.

I watched as a tiny orange pony with a pair of small wings chase after the ball and stopped it from rolling. Curious as to where I was, I started to walk towards the left side of the alleyway to take a better look around. I heard a loud smashing sound coming from the right of the alleyway.

"Scootaloo! Watch out!" Another voice shouted, followed by a loud rumbling sound.

Poking my head out of the alleyway, all of the strange colored ponies didn't notice me as several screamed and shouted as the same carriage I saw go over my head come thundering down the street. The tiny orange pony was directly in the path of the empty carriage. I looked back and forth at the little pony and then back at the carriage, the little pony was frozen in fear, it's mouth was wide open.

"Scootaloo! Get out of the street!" The same voice shouted again.

The carriage bounced into the air as it shot over a lump on the street and come straight for the little pony. Blindly rushing forward, I pushed the little pony out of the way and out of the way of the carriage. From of the corner of my eye, I could see the carriage come straight for me. I tried to run out of the way, but I tripped over myself and fell onto the floor. A pain surged throughout my body as I felt the wooden wheels of the right side of the carriage run over my back. The pain was too much and I started to black out. The last thing I saw was that little orange pony I pushed out of the way being picked up by another little pony that had a giant bow tied to its hair.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapters, I think I made a lot happen for the first chapter, oh well.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking News

*P.O.V. 3rd Person*

Outside of the hospital room, two figures were talking. The beep of a heart monitoring machine beeped to the heart beat of the unconscious man that laid on the bed in a hospital room. A little orange filly sat one a chair by the unconscious man as she drew on a piece of paper with an orange crayon in her mouth. The filly stopped drawing as she heard the voices getting louder as their sources came closer to the door.

"Tell me, doctor. Has the creatures condition improved?" A tall mare with a snow white coat walked into the room.

"Yes, all of it's injuries have healed... only _that_ injury isn't going to heal", the doctor sighed as he trotted into the room after the tall white mare.

"That I know. This creature was very brave to sa-Scootaloo, I see you've stayed by the creatures side", the mare said as she looked over to the little filly as she placed the crayon down.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for it. It saved me and now it's really hurt because of me...", the filly's ears drooped.

*P.O.V. Change: George*

'_Ugh, what happened?_' I thought.

My eyes were still closed and my mind was foggy. There was a soft feeling on the underside of my body, I must have been lying down on a bed of some sorts. There was some people talking around me, there was also a low beeping noise to my right that seemed to echo. The voices that were talking around me seemed to echo from time to time and then become clear. One seemed to be a man, while as the other seemed to be a females voice, followed by the voice of a little girl. Letting out a groan, the voices stopped as they heard me come to from my sleep.

"It's waking up!" The childish voice said as the sound of a chair scraping against tile floors came.

I could feel something touch my arm as whatever had touched me, landed on my arm as it crawled onto the bed I was lying on. Slowly opening my eyes, the lights from the room I was in blinded me for a brief moment.

"Are you okay?" The same voice asked as I saw an orange blur go back and forth in front of my face.

"Ugh... I think so... Where am I?" I asked.

"It can speak Equestrian!" The male voice I heard suddenly said as the sound of something wooden fell onto the floor.

"What the heck is Equestrian?" I asked as I groggily propped myself up with my arms.

"It's our language, how can you speak our language? We've never seen any creature like yourself before", the female voice asked.

"I can talk, obviously. And I'm speaking English... ugh, doc?" I said as my vision slowly cleared up as I stared at the doctor.

"Did you give me any medicine?" I asked, I was starting to panic because in front of me were two horses, and a little orange pony on the left of me.

"Y-yes, but we weren't sure if they would work on you", he stuttered.

"Well, I think you gave me an overdose, I'm seeing you all as horses...", I said as I looked over the three of them.

The tallest amongst the three that were in the room was indeed tall, it wore a crown on top of its head and its coat was a snow white. It had a pair of white feathered wings and a long white horn. The mane and tail of this horse was made up of blue, a shade of green, and light pink, and it looked like it was being blown by the wind, yet we were in a room. The other supposed doctor had a light brown coat with a same color horn, his mane was a darker brown color. He wore a white coat, he also wore a pair of glasses. Each of them bore a surprised and shocked expression, all but the tiny orange pony with a pair of orange wings was smiling madly as it tapped on my arm with its two tiny legs.

"You're awake!" The little pony said.

"Doc, I think I'm hallucinating", I said.

"Well, I don't think you would be. My staff and I only gave you minor doses, and we are ponies...", he said.

"Ha ha ha... seriously. How can ponies talk?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Wait...", I said as I looked down at the tiny smile orange pony.

Reaching down for her, I patted the little pony's head and then it's back. Moving her wings a little, my eyes twitched.

"Holy crap! I'm not seeing things!" I shout as I frantically move back on the bed.

After several minutes of panicking and shouting, mostly it was I who was doing all of that, I finally calmed down and _tried_ to accept the fact that they were ponies. Still, I couldn't accept it entirely because ponies aren't orange, or brown, have horns and or wings, and be as tall as this white mare, who she says her name is Celestia, and she's a freaking Princess.

"So... why am I in a hospital?" I asked, I couldn't remember anything from yesterday, or so I thought it was only a day of being in here.

"You don't remember what happened two weeks ago?" The doctor asked.

"Wait... two weeks?" I asked.

"Yes, two weeks. So, you don't remember anything?" He asked again.

"Um... I do remember this little pony, another pony with a bow in it's hair... and nothing else", I said as I looked down at the orange pony.

"Well, you were brought here by the Princess herself. You had suffered from minor injuries to your arms.. legs? And another injury...", he said as he read off the clipboard he brought up from the floor.

"Oh", I said as I ran my fingers along the underside of my arm, over the small scar that was left from the cut I had gotten from when I fell onto those crates.

"So, what was the other injury?" I asked.

"Well, you were crushed by my carriage, after my Guards had forgotten to check where they had left it, they had mistakenly left the carriage on a slope", Celestia said.

"Oh yeah... so, ugh... when can I leave the hospital?" I asked.

"Well... there's something you should know first", the doctor said as his glasses glowed brown and floated off of his face and slipped into his coat pocket.

The door to the hospital room I was in, opened and in came a mare with curly hair came into the room on her back legs, pushing in a wheelchair. Something ticked inside of me.

~_Cue Flashback_~

_I tried to run out of the way, but I tripped over myself and fell onto the floor. A pain surged throughout my body as I felt the wooden wheels of the right side of the carriage run over my back. The pain was too much and I started to black out. _

_~End Flashback~_

Quickly throwing off my blanket, I tried moving my legs, but they didn't move. Seeing that I figured out what he was going to say, he sighed as he motioned for the mare with the wheelchair to come in.

"As you can already tell... you can't walk anymore. When the carriage from the Princess' carriages wheel ran over your back, it broke your spine... I'm very sorry", he sighed.

"... Okay... I can't walk anymore, I get that, but why are you bringing in a wheelchair?" I asked.

"Well, seeing as you're awake now. We can't have you here anymore, we need to clear up this room for another patient", he said as he placed the clipboard down on a table.

"Oh... okay", my heart was still beating from the sudden news.

"Wait, do you have anywhere to go?" The doctor asked?  
"Well, no. I'm pretty sure where I come from, ponies don't talk. I'm guessing I'm not even in my world anymore", I said.

"Oh oh! You can stay at my house!" The little orange filly, Scootaloo, exclaimed.

"Are you sure, sweetie? I can have him stay in the castle instead", Celestia said

"Yes, I'm sure! He saved my life, I want to repay him!" She said as she looked up at me, her eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"It's okay, Scootaloo. I'll go with the Princess, I don't want to burden you or your parents", I said as I declined her offer.

My words seemed to make the other ponies freeze when they heard what I said, all but the little filly sitting on the bed next to me. Her face softened a little, but continued to smile.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm sure it'll be fine", Scootaloo said as she waved her hoof back and forth.

The others looked at one another, but said nothing. This was making me curious as to what I had said wrong that caused the others to react like they did. Sighing as I tried to move my legs over the side of the bed to get into the wheelchair they provided for me. They showed me that I could push down the armrests so that I could slide into the chair from the side if I couldn't from the front of the chair. Princess Celestia apologized to me for what her Guards did, before she left to handle some of her duties back in the castle. I had some trouble maneuvering the wheelchair through the doorway, this being the first time that I ever even tried to use a wheelchair. As I wheeled the chair down the hall and into the lobby, I was greeted by the prying eyes of even more colored ponies. Giving them all an awkward wave, I went back to wheeling my chair out the front door and onto the dirt path that led to a town further down the hill.

"So, Scootaloo. Where to?" I asked as the little filly trotted alongside me as I wheeled the chair down the hill.

"To my house!. I can't wait to show you to my friends! The uh... the uh... what are you?" She asked as she turned her head to look up at me.

"Uh, I'm a human...", I said as I slowly let the wheels spin as I kept a light grip on the wheels to keep myself from rolling down the hill like that carriage did.

"Oh, a human... never heard of them before", she said.

Continuing down the dirt path. We passed through the wooden gate and entered the town. I was once more shot with looks from ponies as I wheeled the chair down the street to wherever the home of the orange filly was.

"So tell me, mister...", she said as she stopped.

"The name's George, George Smith", I said.

"Okay, mister George", she smiled.

"Just George is okay", I laughed a little.

I never did liked to be called mister by anyone, it sounded weird to me whenever I get called mister, sir, or any other former way of addressing someone.

"Okay. George, tell me a little about yourself, please?" She asked.

"Well... I'm a human, told you that already. I'm 25 years old, I was a accountant back in my world an-",

"Your world? So you're really from another world? You said was, does that mean you stopped working?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not back in my old world anymore, ponies don't talk back where I come from. And yes, I used to be a accountant because I... I'm not at my old world anymore, so I can't go to work anymore", I quickly changed what I was going to say.

I didn't want to tell anyone else about my illness. It didn't really seem like it should be something I should say, even to people... ponies that I just met for the first time. Even if I died from my illness, it couldn't really mean anything to them if I did die, I'm a stranger to them in this world.

"Hmm, maybe we can go talk to Twilight Sparkle", Scootaloo said as she trotted in front of me, causing me to stop.

"Who's Twilight Sparkle?" I asked, another weird name.

"She's one of the smartest unicorns that I've ever met. I bet that she would know something about this", she said as suddenly shot off down the other direction.

"Hey-Wait!" I shouted at the filly as I wheeled myself after her as fast as possible.

After a minute of chasing after the filly, on a wheelchair, I finally caught up to her as she stopped in front of a tall tree that had windows and a balcony on top of it. I watched as Scootaloo rushed up to the front door and pounded on the door over and over with her tiny little hooves while I tried to catch my breath. Slowly rolling towards her, the door opened as a unicorn with a purple coat and a dark blue mane with a pink and purple streak down her tail and mane.

"Oh, hi Scootaloo. And this must be the creature that saved your life", the purple unicorn said as she greeted the little filly.

"Hi, my name is George", I said as I stuck out my hand.

"Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you", she smiled as she placed her hoof in my hand and I shook her hoof.

"Twilight, we were wondering if you might know how George got here! He says he doesn't know how he got here, so I thought you might know", she said as she bounced up and down in front of the mare.

"I'm not sure, but I think one of my books might have the information you might need. Come on in you two", she said as she stepped to the side.

"Thanks Twilight!" Scootaloo thanked as she ran into the tree house.

Wheeling myself through the doorway, I gasped at the sight of all of the books that packed the shelves, the sheer number of books wasn't enough, as there were plenty of bookshelves that lined the walls. There were also shelves beneath the stairs that lead up into another room. Scootaloo and rushed over to a shelf over at the far left side of the room and began to pull books out.

"Make yourself at home, George. I'm going to see if I can find a book to your question", Twilight said as she trotted over to the shelf next to the one Scootaloo was at.

Wheeling over to the shelves beneath the stairs, I ran my finger along the spines of the books, reading each title as I moved on to the next book.

'_Hmm, a book on magic_', I thought as I pulled the book out and flipped to the first page.

As I read the book, I was completely surprised to see that it wasn't the magic that I was thinking it was, it was a book on magic for unicorns. Just as I was about to put the back into it's place on the shelf, something caught my eye.

'_Though unicorns are the only ponies who use magic, anypony can use magic. Earth pony, pegasus, it didn't matter if you were a unicorn. Every creature can us magic, unicorns just have it easy when it comes to magic_', I tapped my finger on the page.

'_Maybe I can use magic if I tried?_' I thought as I flipped to the next page.

"Hey, George. Twilight found something!" Scootaloo said as she placed her fore hooves on the right wheel of my wheelchair.

"Really? What did she find?" I asked as I grabbed the wheels and spun around, book still on my lap.

Removing her hooves from the wheel, I wheeled myself towards the unicorn, a stack of books were floating in a purple aura, following the unicorn as she trotted towards us as we went towards her. Stopping at a small table, she set the books down and took the top book off and flipped it to a page that was bookmarked with a bookmark and set the book on the table.

"It says here that one world can connect to another and bring in a creature from one world to the other", she said as she traced a few words with her hoof.

"Makes some sense, but that doesn't explain HOW I was brought here", I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, what happened before you came into this world?" She asked as she closed the book and moved it to the side as she lifted several more of her books from the stack.

"Uh... there was a thunderstorm going on that night, I was in the basement of my old workplace to get the power back on when I felt a large surge of electrify go through me. I think lighting struck a power line outside, or maybe an antennae and went through to the panel I was touching... and that's all I can think of ", I shrugged.

"Oh! I got it!" she said as she dropped all of the other books and reopened the first one she showed us, Scootaloo was peeking over the edge of the table, being her height and all.

"Here", she said, smiling as she tapped a page in the book.

"One cause for two worlds to come in contact is when a major source of energy is gathered at one pointed for a brief moment. Whatever that may be touching the large amount of energy would be sent to the other world", she said.

"I have no idea what that means", Scootaloo said as she cocked her head to the side.

"I think I get it... or not", I said.

"Hmm, let me put it this way. If you or anything else is touching something with a large amount of natural energy, for just a split second, two worlds might connect and you will be brought into that world if you're touching that object", she said.

"Now I get it", I said as it finally seemed to make some sense.

"I still don't understand", Scootaloo said as she scowled.

"Well, thanks for explaining this to me", I thanked the unicorn.

"No problem, stop by if you need any other information. I would love to learn more about your kind!" Twilight said as she lifted all of the books up and trotted towards the shelf she was at.

"Come on, George. Let's get going!" Scootaloo said as she bolted for the door.

"Okay. Bye Twilight!" I said as I wheeled myself towards the door that Scootaloo was holding open for me.

"Bye, you two! Get home safe! It's going to get dark soon", she said as she placed the books back into their respected spots on the shelf.

As Scootaloo and I left the tree house, the sky slowly started to turn dark. In a matter of seconds, it was now dark outside and lamps began to light up.

"Wow, she wasn't kidding. Does it always change from night to day like this?" I asked the little filly as I followed her down the dark, yet still somewhat busy street.

"Yup, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna move the Sun and Moon", Scootaloo said.

"Wait, she moves the Sun? How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know much about magic, but they use it to move them", she said.

"... Yeah, forget talking ponies being weird. That's a bit more weirder", I laughed.

After a few minutes of walking and rolling down the street, Scootaloo finally stopped at a house and pushed the front door open. She held the door open for me as I wheeled myself into the living room of the two story house, it was dark and empty, but had a homey feeling to it.

"Okay, I'm going to go to sleep now. I've got school tomorrow", she said as she turned to the right and walked up the stairs.

"Um, where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Upstairs, there's a guest room you can stay in", she said.

"Um... wheelchair?" I said as I pointed to the wheelchair I sat in.

"Hmm, oh! I know!" She said as she leaped off the stairs and landed in front of me.

Rushing behind me, she managed to turn me around and then tried to push me towards the couch that was in front of a table. Moving the wheelchair forward myself, she rushed around and jumped onto the couch and turned to me.

"Watch this!" She grinned as she climbed onto the back of the couch and leaped off.

Landing on the middle cushion, she immediately got off as the couch suddenly unfolded and formed a bed. I was surprised to see that the front of the bed didn't smash over the table.

"Dad used to love sleeping on this. I'll go get you a blanket and a pillow, wait here!" She said as she galloped towards a door and opened it.

Grabbing a pillow with her mouth, she flung it at me. Going for a folded blanket, she dragged it across the carpet and plopped it on the pull out bed and started to unfold it by nudging her nose on one of the golds.

"Thanks, I can take care of this. You head off to bed", I said as I placed the pillow to the side and reached for the blanket.

"No! You saved my life, this is the least I can do to help!" She said as she pulled the blanket away from me.

"Come on, your education is more important than a few minutes of missed sleep for me", I said.

"... Fine", she huffed as she pushed the blanket and into my hand before she leaped off and trotted up the stairs.

"Night, George! See you in the morning!" She said before she disappeared up the stairs.

"Good night!" I said.

Sighing, I pressed down hard on the arm rest of the wheelchair, locking it in place. Pulling myself off of the wheelchair, I inched back onto the bed, dragging the blanket as I did so.

'_First I get brought into this weird world, next thing I know it, I can't walk. I was out for two weeks the doctor said... that leaves only about one and a half months..._', I let out another sigh.

I wondered how the others were favoring back at home. How was my little sister handling the fact that I wasn't at her house yet? Did the others even know that I was missing? The guys at the office might not notice, seeing as I quit that night and wouldn't expect me to go there any more. My sister might, but I couldn't be so sure about that. Sighing again, I laid my head back on the pillow and covered myself with the blanket.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next chapter will be out... well, when I write it :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Don't Wanna Go to School

"Hey, George. Get up!" Scootaloo continued to shout as she jumped on the pull out bed.

"Ugh... give me a few more minutes...", I groaned as I laid face down on the pillow.

"Come on, schools starts in half an hour!" Scootaloo said as she nudged my arm with her hoof.

"I don't want to go to school...", I groaned as I turned around, bringing the pillow with me.

"Not you, me. I'm going to school", she said as she grabbed the pillow and yanked it off of my face, the suns morning rays shined down on my face.

"Ugh, if you're going to school, why wake me up?" I asked as I finally opened my eyes.

"I wanna show you to my friends at school! Or do you need to do something today?" The filly asked asked as she hopped off the bed and sat down by two bags that were connected by a piece of leather or some other material.

"Well, sleep was something I wanted to do, but other than that, no", I said as I rolled over, looking at the little filly.

"Then come on!" She said as she ducked her head under the strap and nudged the bags onto her back.

Sighing into the mattress, I pushed myself up and turned myself over, my now useless legs flopped over as I turned my body. As I sat up I was hit my a strong smell of smoke. Coughing, I fanned the air in front of me to try and clear up the smell.

"Scootaloo-*Cough* Is something on fire?" I coughed as I continued to try and fan away the smokey air.

"Well, something WAS on fire. I was trying to make myself breakfast, I sorta burnt the eggs", she laughed as she balanced out her bags.

"Since when did ponies eat eggs? I thought they were vegetarians", I said as I decided to lay back down to avoid the smokey smell in the air.

"I don't know, we just do", she said as she pushed my empty wheelchair so that it was touching the mattress.

"Come on, I'm going to be late", she said as she dragged the blanket off of me.

I wanted to sleep some more, but the kind side in me didn't want to make her upset for not doing this for her, so I dragged myself off of the mattress. Slowly backing myself onto the wheelchair, I grabbed my legs and swung them over the side of the mattress and laid them down under me. Looking down at myself, I had just noticed I had fallen asleep in my clothes, I was surprised that the doctors at the hospital didn't take off me clothes. Guess they must have thought it might have been a part of me. Continuing to cough as I slowly wheeled myself towards the door, I was fully awake now from all the smoke and coughing. Scootaloo opened the door and kept it open for me as I wheeled myself out of the smoke smelling house and closed the door. The streets were somewhat busy, venders were outside with carts that were filled with either fruits, baked goods, flowers, and other things.

"Are you hungry, George?" Scootaloo asked as she trotted somewhat slower than she did yesterday.

"Hmmm, not really", I was surprised that I didn't feel hungry.

"Speaking of hungry, why did you cook your breakfast yourself? Couldn't you just ask your mom or dad to make it for you?" I asked, her ear twitched slightly upon hearing my question.

"Nah, I couldn't. Mom and Dad passed away", she said, not stopping, but I did.

"I'm... sorry", I said.

"Oh don't worry about it. Dad said that mom died when she gave birth to me, and he died about a year ago", she said as she kept a smile on her face as she turned her head to look at me.

"So you've been living on your own for a full year now?" I asked as I started to roll my wheelchair after her as she walked down the somewhat empty streets.

"Yup, still can't cook right, but I can always buy some food if I get hungry. I bought something a little earlier, before you woke up so I can take it to lunch at school", she said as she patted her bag with her hoof.

"Oh, okay. If you want, I can try making your breakfast from now on", I offered.

"You can cook?" She asked.

"Sort of, but I don't burn it. So it should be good", I laughed.

"Oh ha ha. Wait, that means you're going to stay at my house now?"She smiled at me.

"Guess I am. I've got nowhere else to go. Might as well pay rent with cooking", I chuckled.

"Also, how do you get money to pay for your expenses?" I asked.

"Well, I get money from Pony Care", she said.

"Pony Care. What's that?" I asked.

"It's an organization that gives ponies like me money if they have no source of money, but they said they won't be sending me money soon. This week is the last of the money they'll be giving me. I'm going to have to find a job... maybe Applebloom and their family can give me something to do", she said.

I was surprised to hear this. Why would they stop giving her money? This sounded like some sort of public service thing, sort of like insurance. She wasn't making money on her own, nor did her income change, or at least I think it wouldn't. Maybe I can do something for her before my illness starts to stop me from doing anything... I could always work, no little sister around to beg me to spend time with her instead of working, seemed like a good idea. We went through another wooden gate as we left Ponyville, where exactly was this school of hers?

"So, Scootaloo, where is your school?" I asked as I wheeled myself over the dirt path.

"It's a little further up ahead from here, my friends should already be there now. They leave their houses early", she said.

My hand was starting to get dirty from grabbing the wheel over and over as it rolled on the dirt path.

'_Are you kidding me?_' I started to curse at myself mentally as I saw another handle that went in a circle on the wheel, the thing that I was supposed to use to turn the wheels. How in the world did I even miss that?

I was about to wipe my hands on my shirt, but this was the only clean set of clothes that I had left. Stopping for a brief moment, I clapped my hands together over the side of my wheelchair to get rid of the dirt, thankfully it wasn't mud or it would be impossible to get off completely like this. Suddenly, several tiny ponies rushed past me as they galloped up the path that Scootaloo and I were going down. Two of the little ponies turned around to look at me, but just waved and trotted after their friends. At least the kids here weren't giving me any weird looks, well, other than Twilight who seemed to be okay with me being not a pony.

A building came into view as we made a turn, the forest to our left was blocking it from my line of sight.

"Hey, Scootaloo. What's with that forest?" I asked, she seemed to flinch when I mentioned the forest.

"Oh, that's the Everfree Forest. Nopony likes to go in there though, it's really creepy. So everypony stays away from it", she said as she let out an awkward smile.

"Huh, I don't see what's so creepy about that forest", I said as I looked at the dark depths of the forest.

"The weather changes on its own in there and the animals take care of themselves, it's not normal", she said, turning around to look at me.

"In my world, that's considered normal", I said as I went past her.

"Then your world is weird", she said as she quickly trotted after me.

"So is yours. From where I come from, ponies don't talk and they aren't every color on the color wheel, and unicorns and pegasi don't exist", I said.

"... Guess I can sort of agree with you", she said.

Shaking my head, I continued to wheel towards the building that wasn't more than a few feet away now. As I wheeled my wheelchair through the gate, I froze as I saw that all of the little ponies that were going about their business in the yard all stopped and turned to look at me. Suddenly, they all came charging at me and began to bombard me with questions.

"Hold it everypony!" Scootaloo shouted as she pushed her way through the swarm of tiny colored ponies.

"Scootaloo, what is this thing?" A squaky voice asked from the crowd.

"This 'thing' is George, he's a human", she said as she placed her hoof on my leg.

"Um... hi every... pony?" I said as I gave them all a light wave.

"Alright, everypony. Please line up!" A voice came from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw that it was a mare. Her mane was a purple with a single pink streak that went down the middle, her coat was a darker purple of some sorts. There were flowers with smiley faces on her flank.

"Yes, Miss Cheerilee!" They all said in unison as they all galloped towards the door to the right of the building and lined up in two lines.

"Hello, I've never seen anything like you before", the mare said.

"Yeah, I just came into this world... I would explain, but it's a bit complicated", I laughed.

"Well, my name is Cheerilee, or Miss Cheerilee. Everypony adds a 'Miss' in front of my name for some reason", she said as she stuck out her hoof towards me.

"My name is George, George Smith. Nice to meet you", I introduced myself to her as I took hold of her hoof and shook it lightly.

"Will line one please enter the school, please?" She said as she leaned to the side.

The left line of little ponies started to trot into the school, just as she had asked.

"You're quite good at controlling kids. First they were all swarming me and attacking me with questions, and the next thing I know it, they're all in two perfectly straight lines with you just asking a just once", I said as I wheeled myself towards the door.

"Why thank you. Line two, please enter the school", she said as she trotted by my side.

Miss Cheerilee trotted into the school with the others, I was going to follow them in but there was a single stone step that led into the building. The mare stood by the door, holding it open for me to enter.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Uh... wheels", I laughed as I patted the arm rests of my wheelchair.

"Oh, sorry about that", she said as she placed a book at the foot of the door and quickly trotted behind me and gave me a push.

The wheels went over the step and she then pushed me into the school, where the little ponies were all sitting at single wooden tables with a slanted surface. Shutting the door behind herself, she trotted up to the front of the room. Spotting Scootaloo as she waved her little hoof, motioning for me to come over to her table, so I wheeled myself through the rows of tables.

"Good morning class. As you can all see, Scootaloo has brought a friend with her to school today", Miss Cheerilee said from the front of the room.

"Scootaloo, why don't you tell us a little about him?" She said.

Standing up on her chair, she clears her throat and then spoke.

"His name's George, he's 25. He used to work as an accountant, he has a little sister. He's not from this world and he's a human!" She said.

"And he saved my life two weeks ago!" She finished as she turned to me, her eyes sparkled.

The class gasped, but two voices came from the back of the class.

"I bet he's really stupid", a voice said mockingly, followed by a 'yeah' from another piny, both sounded like little girls.

"Diamond Tiara, be polite!" Miss Cheerilee said, her face was bore the expression of someone furious.

"It's okay, Miss Cheerilee. I'll take care of this", I smiled to her as I turned around my wheelchair and wheeled myself to the back of the room and stopped when I was in front of the desk of a little filly with a tiara on her head.

"You must be Diamond Tiara", I smiled down at the little filly.

"Yeah, what's it to you, you stupid, hairless ape", she grinned at me.

"Please explain to me on how I'm stupid", I asked, my expression was now blank.

"You just are", she said, not even giving me a piece of evidence to prove that I was stupid, I was going to change that.

Grinning, I shook my head as I covered my mouth with my hand as I chuckled a little, the cocky little filly just looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Six times three plus twelve?" I suddenly asked.

"What?" She said.

"Answer the question, prove to me that you're smart and I'm not by answering that question", I crossed my arms as I smiled down at her.

"Uh... six times... three... plus twelve... *Annoyed Groan* I don't know. If you're so smart, you answer it!" She said, not even giving the question a long enough thought.

"Six times three plus twelve is 40... that was a kids math question", I said.

"Yeah, you solved a foals math question, you only know questions for little foals", a filly to the right of her said, an image of a silver spoon was on her flank, a diamond tiara on Diamond Tiara's flank.

"And yet she couldn't solve it. I think that proves who's smarter", I said as I turned around and wheeled away victorious.

I could hear the two of them growl at me as I left them in their own defeat. I was going to give them more questions when they solved that simple question, but I would have just embarrassed the two.

"George, the class will be working on a worksheet for today's morning math class. Do you mind coming up here?" Miss Cheerilee asked, a smile was on her face.

"Sure", I said as I wheeled up the row of tables and turned to position myself to the side of the table.

"Sweetie Bell, do you mind passing the worksheets out for me?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Miss Cheerilee", a squeaky voice said as a little filly got out of her chair and galloped up to the front of the room.

"You sure showed them!" She said before she grabbed a semi-tall stack of papers with her mouth and trotted over to the rooms and began to drop off a sheet on each table.

I watched as the class began to work on their assignments, all but the two in the back. They were glaring at me, I felt bad for starting off bad with those two. I didn't like to make enemies with anyone, even if they were bullies.

"I'm impressed, no pony has ever spoken to those two like you did", Miss Cheerilee whispered to me.

"I don't like to do that to anyone, especially kids. But from time to time, I just do, and now I regret it", I sighed as I leaned back and looked at her.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"For starters, those two are just kids. It's wrong for someone of my age to speak like that to kids, but bullies will be bullies. Maybe I can set things right with them", I said as I shook my head.

"... You're a really kind person, you know that?" She smiled at me.

"Thanks, I enjoy helping others", I said as I smiled back at her.

"Oh really? If you enjoy helping others, you wouldn't mind helping me grade some tests, would you?" She smiled as she pointed at a pile of papers on her desk.

"And I fell right into your trap", I laughed as she started to giggle.

"You did say you enjoyed helping others. I think you'll do fine with grading this, it's a math test I gave out on Friday", she said.

"Okay", I said as I took the top sheet off and looked it over.

"... If handwriting was part of their grade, I think this one will fail", I said as I showed it to her.

"Oh, that's Diamond Tiaras. I've been her teacher for a while and I've gotten used to her handwriting, I'll take that one", she shook her head as she took the paper out of my hand.

"Er, mind passing me a pen?" I asked.

"Sure. Here you go", she said as she took out a red pencil from a drawer and nudged it towards me.

'_Not a pen, but it'll do... do they even have pens? Well, she did know to hand me something to write with when I asked for a pen, guess she knows what I meant. They don't see all that advanced with things. They did have a heart monitor, guess they're somewhat advanced in technology_', I thought as I reached for a test and began to grade it.

'_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong... wrong... oh thank god, at least one is right on this test_', I thought as I X'ed out the incorrect answers.

Looking at the top of the page, I saw that it was Scootaloo's test.

'_I think I'll tutor her later on..._', I thought as I looked over the top of the page and at Scootaloo.

She was busy working on the worksheet that Miss Cheerilee had asked this Sweetie Bell to pass out to the others. I just noticed that they were all writing with pencils... they were holding their pencils in their mouths. Well, having no fingers would mean they'll have to use something else. As I continued to grade test after test, this seemed rather easy. Maybe I could get a job as Miss Cheerilee's assistant, then I can help Scootaloo with her money problem.

'_Wow, I sound like a father... She wouldn't mind if I helped her with her money problem, would she?_' I thought as I looked over at Scootaloo again.

First I would have to get a job, Miss Cheerilee might not take me as an assistant, but maybe that unicorn, Twilight Sparkle had something I can do. Or maybe she could point me towards an open job somewhere in this town. I'll go ask them when I finish helping Miss Cheerilee with these tests.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't be uploading these chapters as fast, because I thought I would be deleting and rewriting a lot of the next chapters before I'm okay with it... Guess I guessed wrong. Just expect 'fewer' spelling mistakes from here on out.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter (though nothing big happened).**

**Please leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

After a full and surprising half an hour of grading tests with Miss Cheerilee, we were finally done with all of the tests. And I must say that not all of them did so well, except for three or four that got an 80 percent or above. Scootaloo could use some help with her math, her other subjects would need to be seen before I even think of helping her. This... this is something I can do, something for me to have fun with before I pass away, someone to help. Wanting to support the little filly, I would need a job to earn money to pay for everyday things. I had asked Miss Cheerilee if she would be willing to hire me as an assistant, but sadly said that she wasn't in charge of the school, only the class. She was employed to the school by the previous teacher of this school, who still owned and was her boss until she passed away from age or illness.

Once she did pass away, Miss Cheerilee would then be in charge of the school entirely before she turns old herself and become unable to teach, thus having to hire somepony in her place. Seeing as I couldn't get a job here, I would go on to my back up plan, that might fail as well, ask Twilight if she could help me find a job. It was lunch time for them, seemed a rather early for that, but I didn't understand their schedule, might as well go with it.

"So, George. Where did ya' come from?" The little filly with a bow done in her mane asked, her name was Applebloom.

"Uh... I came from Earth?" I shrugged as I watched the fillies as they ate.

"Where's this Earth?" A unicorn filly with a white coat and a pink and purple colored mane and tail, she said her name was Sweetie Belle, to me a while back.

"Uh...I don't know how to explain that", I said.

"What do you do for fun?" Scootaloo asked as she took a bite out a sandwich with... grass and flower petals in it.

"I help others, mainly my parents... and well... nothing else to be honest", I said as I thought back to what I usually did back home.

"Really? Helping others is fun?" Scootaloo asked cocking her head as she continued to chew on her food.

"Well yeah, it's pretty fun to make others happy", I said.

"Sounds boring to me, but Ah think it's still ah good thing to help others", Applebloom said as she took a giant chunk out of her apple, her two friends nodded in agreement.

"So, when does school end for you?" I asked the little orange filly.

"Hmm, around two pm? Yeah, two pm", Scootaloo said as she looked at her friends who nodded to her, unable to answer as they chewed on their food.

"Well, I'll come pick you up if you want, later on. I'm going to go see Twilight again", I said as I wheeled myself back from the wooden table.

"Sure, I'll wait here for you! Say hi to Twilight for me", Scootaloo said as she waved to me as I wheeled away.

"Will do!" I waved back to the filly as I wheeled myself over the grass floor of the school yard and towards the dirt path that led back to the town, Ponyville was it?

As I wheeled myself down the dirt path, I was starting to wonder. How is my little sister handling my disappearance back at home? I hope that Lucy was holding up alright, she was really clingy with me whenever we spent time together, be it at work or out on a date. She isn't the type of person that wouldn't go insane when breaking up with someone, especially if it was the opposite who did the breaking up. Maybe I should have at least given her an explanation on why I didn't want to be with her anymore.

'_Ugh, I'm so stupid... I could have at least said that I didn't want her to have to suffer through the fact that the person she loved was going to die. I thought it would be best for her to go on without being with me when I died... I'm so going to regret this later on_', I sighed as I shook my head, eyes closed as I wheeled myself forward.

As I wheeled myself forward with my eyes closed, I bumped into the fence post that surrounded the little town. Another thing that was making me depressed, how was I going to do other things while I'm in a wheel chair? Going to be a real pain to get things from high up without some sort of help... Maybe I could check that book out on magic again? I suddenly stopped as I was now face to face with a pink pony that had appeared out of no where and was now grinning at me with the happiest expression I've ever seen, kind of creepy to be honest.

"Hiya, are you new here? You look new, I've never seen you in Ponyville before so you must be new! You're not a pony, what are you? Do you like cupcakes? I love cupcakes! Let's go get some, come on!" She said as she bounced up and down in front of me.

"Hold up! Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, what's yours?" She asked.

"My name is George. And I'm sorry, I've got something I need to do", I said, her expression became sad.

"Well... okay, but I'll set up a surprise welcome party for you later on!" She said as she lightened up a bit before she disappeared with a pink blur.

'_…. This world is REALLY weird, and that wouldn't really be a surprise party if I knew about it..._', I thought as I wheeled myself down the now busy streets of town and tried to remember where Twilight's tree house... was it a house?

Wheeling myself down the street again, before that pink mare suddenly appeared in front of me and talked as if she was a recording on fast forward, I started to wonder. Was the money system in this world any different? As I continued to ponder at the thought of this wonders currency, I looked to the left and saw a pony purchasing a few apples, paying with what seemed to be gold coins. Did this world not use paper money like what I used back in my old world? That pony seemed to have paid with only a few of those gold coins and nothing else. Did this world only used a single kind of coin as currency? Suddenly, I blindly bumped the foot rests of my wheelchair into the legs of a white coated mare.

"Ow! Watch where you're going... what are you?" A mare with a white coat and purple mane and tail that was done in a curl.

A bag had fallen onto the floor, several small rolls of colored fabric tumbled out of the bag and onto the street. I leaned in and quickly gathered up the rolls of the colored fabric and did my best to dust off the dirt that the fabric had collected when it rolled onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I was deep in thought. Are you okay?" I asked as I picked up the last of the fabric and placed them into the bag.

"Yes I am. Thank you for picking up my supplies. Please be more mindful while you go about the busy streets... Do you mind telling me who and what you are? And what are those ghastly clothes you're wearing?" She asked as she pointed at my chest.

"Well, my name is George Smith", I greeted as I hesitantly stuck my hand out towards the mare.

"I'm a human, and I'm new to this world. It's hard for me to explain, but I'm just here. These clothes are well... clothes that I wear?" I said as she looked at my hand, but placed her hoof into my hand and I shook it, her coat was rather soft and looked VERY clean.

"Hmm, never heard of your kind before. Nice to meet you, George Smith. My name is Rarity, I run a boutique here in Ponyville. If you ever need any clothing made for you, please stop by anytime!" She said as her horn glowed, the bag glowed the same color as she trotted away and disappeared around the corner of a building.

Sighing, I slapped my forehead with my hand, hard. How could I just blindly wheel myself into someone... somepony like that? I cursed at myself for not paying attention, I could have really hurt that pony. At least she didn't get mad at me for it, she seemed like a nice pony, but I can't be for sure since I just met her... after I ever so blindly hit her leg with my chair. She was kind enough to offer to make me some clothes, I'm going to have to get a job to earn some money to pay for them. I was on my one and only set of clothes now, not like I can go around in just one set of clothes every single day. Now that I think about it, why would ponies need clothes when they're... ponies? Wheeling myself down the street again, paying attention to where I was going this time, I looked around as I did so to see if I could spot the same tree house that purple unicorn lived in... did she live in there?

"George?" A voice called out my name.

"Yes? Oh, it's you, Twilight. I was just looking for your place for a while now", I said as I spun my wheelchair around.

"Oh, did you need something from me?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me find a job", I asked the unicorn.

"A job? Well, I can try. What kind of work are you looking for?" She asked as she trotted towards me and then past me.

"Well, anything that someone like myself can do... no working legs and all. I used to be an accountant back in my old world, maybe something like that?" I said as I wheeled myself after her.

"Hmm, I think there might be some jobs like that. I'll look into it for you and tell you if I find anything like that", she said, not looking back as she spoke.

"Thanks, Twilight", I smiled.

"No problem at all, George. Say, are you free right now?" She asked, turning around to look at me.

"Hmm, it's not two pm yet, so I guess I am", I said as I stopped in front of her.

"Why two pm?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Oh, I was going to pick up Scootaloo from school today", I said.

"Okay. Anyways, would you like to meet my friends? I was on my way to have lunch with them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind having an addition to our little get together", she said with a smile.

"Sure, where to?" I asked as I followed her as she started to trot away.

"To Sugarcube Corner!" She said, her voice was a bit cheery.

"Is that a restaurant or something", I asked.

"Not really, but sort of a bakery. You'll see when we get there", she said as she made a turn around a corner.

Following her down the streets and making several turns, we finally reached the place she was talking about. It looked like a giant gingerbread house... can you eat this thing? Twilight had to help me up the stairs, it felt really weird to have her magic surround my body and lift me up. I still wanted to learn about magic, maybe I could ask her later on. As she set me back down on solid ground, I looked around the inside of the candy house and saw two familiar ponies.

"Hey, it's George! Aw, shoot. I didn't get your party ready yet", Pinkie Pie said as she zipped in front of me.

"Pinkie Pie, dear. Please do not scare him", Rarity said as she rolled her eyes.

"You two know George?" Twilight asked as she trotted towards the table where Rarity was sitting at, there were other ponies at the table too.

"Yeah, I saw him a while ago and wanted to bring him here to get some cupcakes! But he said he needed to go do something, so I came here by myself instead!" Pinkie Pie said as she zipped into an open seat at the table, leaving behind a streak of pink.

"I met the dear a while ago as well. He accidentally bumped into me, but was kind enough to pick up my things and even apologized right away, truly a kind gentlecolt", Rarity waved at me as she spoke.

"Rarity, he isn't a pony", Twilight said as I wheeled myself towards their table.

"I know, but what else am I to say? I'm not sure if his kind uses the same words as we do", Rarity said in defense.

"It's okay", I said as I wheeled myself next to Pinkie Pie, seeing as there was only one open spot.

"Have an apple fritter", an orange pony with a brown hat said, she had a southerners accent, same as Applebloom's.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked as I picked up the odd treat, it had a strong smell of sweetness to it.

"Mah name is Applejack. Me and mah family run the farm down at Sweet Apple Acre's. Pleasure makin' yer acquaintance", she said as she practically slammed her foreleg onto the table, shaking the table.

"My name is Fluttershy...", a winged pony with a yellow coat, pink mane and tail, said in a rather low voice.

"Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. My name is George", I said with a smile, matching my voice slightly so that I wouldn't startle the obviously shy pony.

She seemed to smile a little.

"And I'm Rainbow Dash", the winged pony with a rainbow colored mane and tail said, her left brow was raised.

"Nice to meet you... is there something on my face?" I asked as I touched my face.

I was wondering what the pony was looking at me like that for, I didn't take a bite out of the cupcake that Applejack had past me. I couldn't have any crumbs of frosting on me, so I had no clue as to why she would be giving me an odd eye for.

"What's with the wheelchair?" She asked, placing both her fore hooves on the table as she stood up from her seat.

"Rainbow! That's not something you should ask him", Twilight scolded her friend.

"Twilight, it's okay. I lost my ability to walk when a carriage ran over my back... practically minutes after I came into this world", I sighed at the memory of the recent events.

"Wow, you're lame. Getting run over a carriage is pretty stupid. How can you not move out of the way?" The cyan pegasus said as she rolled her eyes.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted at her friend.

"If you must know, George got run over by that carriage because he saved Scootaloo from getting run over. If anyone or anypony is lame, it surely isn't George", Twilight said.

"Oh... uh- sorry", Rainbow Dash said as she sat back down.

"*Chuckle* It's okay. It was kind of _lame_ to be honest. I could have gotten out of the way but I tripped over myself when I tried to get out of the way after I pushed Scootaloo out of the street", I said.

"... Uh, did ya'll see where Pinkie Pie scurried off to?" Applejack asked.

"Surprise!" The pink mare suddenly said as she looked down at me, she was upside down.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I leaned away from the pink mare.

A loud crash came as I tipped myself over, the back of my wheelchair smacked onto the floor.

"Ow...", I said as I looked up at the pink mare, her fore legs at either sides of my head.

"Did I surprise you?" Pinkie Pie grinned as she looked down at me.

"You sure did... what was that for?" I asked as I tried to get myself back up, only to fail miserably.

"I was thinking if I couldn't throw you a surprise welcome party, I could at least give you the surprise part of the surprise party!" She giggled as she bounced around the table and towards her seat.

"Thank you, Twilight", I thanked the unicorn as she used her magic to put me upright again.

~Time Skip: 1:40 pm~

After a long period of hanging out with the girls, I decided it would be best if I left now, since I said to Scootaloo that I would pick her up from school at two. Saying goodbye to the girls, I slowly made my way down the TWO stairs in front of the candy house and wheeled myself away from the house. Suddenly, a carriage came thundering from the skies, four pegasi were pulling the carriage. Watching as they soared over my head and landed on the street a few feet away from me. Thankfully I didn't get run over AGAIN by a carriage.

"Oh, George. This is perfect. May I have a word with you?" Celestia said as she stepped off of the carriage, there was another pony in the carriage as well.

"Sure, but I can't stay for long though. I was on my way to pick up Scootaloo from her school", I said as I gave the Princess a light bow.

"Yes, this won't take no more than a few seconds. I would like you to meet my sister, she was quite interested to meet the first of your kind in our world", she said as she stepped away from the carriages doorway.

A mare with wings and a horn stepped off of the carriage, her mane flowed like Celestia's and it was as if I was looking into the night sky itself. Her coat was a dark blue and her flank had a large patch of black with a crescent moon on her flank, she wore a pure black crown or tiara of some sorts. She looked a little uneasy, she looked as if she might be tired or depressed.

"Hello, Princess... uh", I bowed, but looked up at Celestia.

"This is my sister, Luna", Celestia said.

"Hello, Princess Luna. My name is George", I said as I bowed to the Princess again.

"Greetings, George. We have longed to meet thou for two weeks after our sister had spoken of a creature such as thyself had appeared and saved one of our subjects", Luna said.

"Um... Celestia?" I asked as I wheeled backwards towards the Princess.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why does she talk like that? Doesn't sound like an accent to me", I asked as Luna cocked her head slightly as she watched as I whispered to her sister.

"Oh, my sister still speaks with the Royal We that was once used by the Royals in ancient times. She has had some trouble coping with the new world, after being imprisoned for a thousand years", she said with a sigh.

"Wait, a thousand years? How old are the two of you?" I whispered to her.

"... I do not know, I seem to have lost count of the centuries we've been ruling over the lands", she said.

"Are thou done speaking with our sister?" Luna asked.

"Um, yes. Sorry about that, Princess Luna", I laughed lightly as I scratched the back of my head.

"Princess Celestia, where shall we deliver your sister's baggage?" A pegasus Guard said with a stern voice.

"Ah yes, take it to this address", she said as she floated a rectangle piece of paper to the Guard, who read it over before nodding.

"Baggage?" I asked.

"Yes, baggage. I was thinking it was finally time for my sister to recognize the modern world, after being locked away for so long. She will be staying with you and Scootaloo for a while. Will there be any problems with this?" She asked as two of the pegasi Guards trotted away into the distance with suitcases resting on their backs.

"I'm not sure. It's not my house, so it's all up to Scootaloo. Maybe we can ask her when I pick her up?" I said.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot stay any longer. Luna, will you be okay with me leaving you with George for now?" She asked.

"Yes, sister. We will be fine. Take care", Luna said as Celestia boarded the carriage again.

"Here's some Bits for you to spend on expense while my sister is living with you and Scootaloo. Spend it however you like", Celestia said as she floated a small light brown bag that had a string done into the border of the mouth of the bag, over to me.

Tapping the floor of the carriage with her hoof, she gave the signal for the remaining two pegasi Guards to take off. How just two of them could pull that into the air still baffled me as to how something that big could not come crashing onto the ground. The entire trip to the school was in complete silence, I didn't know what to say to the Princess, so I kept my mouth shut.

"George!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she trotted towards me.

"Hey, Scootaloo", I said as she stopped in front of me and saw Luna.

"Hi, Princess Luna", she said as she bowed to the Princess.

"Thou may rise. There is no reason to bow to us", Luna said.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yup, got my bags. Bye, girls!" She shouted into the school yard, earning a wave from her two filly friends.

On the way back, Luna and I didn't talk to one another again, but Scootaloo was different. She continued to ask the Princess question after question. Seeing as Celestia gave me some money to spend for the three of us, might as well get some food shopping done.

"Scootaloo, do you mind showing the Princess to your house? She'll be staying with us for a while", I said as I patted the side of my pocket to check if the bag was still there, and it was.

"Cool! You're staying with us?!" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will be staying at thy house for a short period of time", Luna said.

"This is so cool! Applebloom and Sweetie Belle are going to be so jealous!" The orange pegasus filly cheered.

"Well, I'm going to get some shopping done today. Want to make sure there's food for tonight and tomorrow", I said.

"Yeah, there isn't much left in the fridge. Bye, George!" She said as I wheeled myself away from them.

'_I need to make sure to buy some stuff for dinner. Wonder what I can make for the Princess... Wow, I just noticed that I won't be able to eat meat in this world... wonder if the others know that I eat meat_', I thought as I wheeled myself into the street corner that was packed with stands and booths.

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter, it's a rather long one too :P Sorry for the long wait, I didn't get to write a lot at once, so I had to do it in small parts over a few days. I'll try to keep long update periods to a minimum.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Crummy Couch Bed Thing

Wheeling out of the now dark booth filled street, two brown paper bags resting on my lap, all filled with all sorts of things that I had bought in the market. I was surprised to see how everything was exchanged with the money, or Bits, that Celestia had given me. I was able to buy two heads of lettuce with a single Bit. Nearly a dozen or so apples for two Bits, and some other things, all adding up to no more than just 17 Bits, this money system made no sense to me, but I feel as if I scored a great deal on the market... or got totally ripped off. If I was ripped off I would feel terrible to have wasted some of the money that Celestia had given to me to spend on food to feed her sister, Scootaloo, and myself. As I wheeled myself back to Scootaloo's house by my own memory, I was thinking. What exactly should I make for the two of them? I couldn't buy meat, not like ponies would be selling meat anyways, the most likely choice would be a salad or something.

The streets were totally empty as I was no longer in the market section of the town, only a few ponies were out walking or with another pony by their side. As I past by two ponies, obviously a couple from the way they were talking and leaning on on another, this got me thinking. Would I ever love anyone again? I knew for a fact that it wouldn't be in this world, seeing as it would be pretty weird for a human and a pony to fall in love.

'_Lucy..._', I ran my ex-girlfriends name through my head several times before I noticed that I was going no where as I had run my wheelchair into a lamp post.

Sighing, I backed up and wheeled myself around the lamp post and resumed my trip back to Scootaloo's house, where she and the Princess would be at. Hopefully I wasn't making them wait for too long. I noticed that I was conveniently passing by a clock store, I peered inside and read the time off one of the clocks. I was amazed at the fact that I had spent an entire five hours out in the shop, I was mostly just browsing through the vast selection of fresh fruits and vegetables. One of the booths was even selling peaches.

"*Sigh* I'm lost...", I finally admitted as I looked down either sides at the crossing.

"Hmm?" I said as I spotted a large fountain down the left path.

Wheeling myself down the dimly lit street, I saw that it was a somewhat large area, the fountain I saw was across a little stream. Looking to the right, I saw that there was a short bridge that led to the other side.

'_This isn't the time to be sight seeing, George_', I shook my head as I began to turn myself around, only to spot Scootaloo and Princess Luna at the other side of the fountain, Luna's flowing mane and tail caught my eye.

"Hey, Scootaloo, Princess Luna!" I shouted to the two at the fountain.

"Hey, George! Were you looking for us?" Scootaloo said as she hopped down from the fountains marble rim and onto the ground.

"Not really, was mostly looking for your house. I forgot where it was", I laughed a little as Scootaloo galloped away from the fountain and across the bridge.

Scootaloo stopped in front of me as Princess Luna slowly got up from where she was sitting and flew across the little stream and landed at my side.

"Thou has finished with thy shopping?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yup, got a lot from the market, and I don't think I spent too much either", I said as I patted the sides of one of the paper bags on my lap.

"What'cha get?" Scootaloo asked, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she poked at the bag over and over.

"Just some random stuff, nothing special", I said.

"So, what were you two doing out here?" I asked as I looked up at the Princess.

"We got bored from having nothing to do, so I decided to go to the fountain in the park with the Princess. We ended up staying for a long time and was just looking at the stars", Scootaloo said as she looked up into the night sky.

"Oh. Sorry for making you guys wait. Well, now that I've finished with the shopping, why don't we go back to your house so I can start with the dinner. Preferably with you leading the way", I said.

"Sure, follow me!" Scootaloo said as she trotted around me and began to trot down the street.

As Luna and I followed Scootaloo back to her house, I noticed that Luna was still looking a bit depressed. She did lighten up a little when Scootaloo mentioned that they were looking up at the night sky. As we continued to follow the little filly down the street, I sighed.

"Princess Luna, is something bothering you?" I asked, the Princess' ears perked up a little.

"No, thou need not worry about us", Luna said as she let out a light sigh.

"Okay, I don't want to pry into this, but there's obviously something bothering you. If you don't want to talk about it, I'll leave it at that", I said.

"... Actually, there is something that is bothering us...", she said as she let out a sigh.

"Well, feel free to talk to me about it if you'd like", I said as I looked over at the Princess.

"... We... have been gone for a thousand years. Our subjects still fear us, they do not like like us", she said as she closed her eyes and looked down, still walking by my side as we followed Scootaloo.

"Why are they afraid of you? I wouldn't see why anypony would be scared or would hate you. You seem like a kind pony", I gave the Princess a smile.

"The reason why we were imprisoned a thousand years ago was because we had become jealous of our sister. We turned into a terrible being, Nightmare Moon. As Nightmare Moon, we had caused problems for our subject and wreaked havoc, until our sister stopped us", she said, sadness hung on her words.

"Why were you jealous of your sister?" I asked.

"Our subjects loved our sisters day, but not our night... Our night does not provide for our subjects. Our sisters day provides light for everypony to play in, to grow their food. While as our beautiful nights are ignored while everypony sleeps through the night...", she said.

Silence filled our conversation. I was quite surprised that she would shun her own work.

"Princess Luna, I think your nights are beautiful", I said with a smile as I looked at the Princess.

"Really?" She asked, turning her head slightly as she looked at me, a small grin showed on her face.

"Yes, really. Though your night doesn't provide light for food to be grown, I've always found the night to be cool and relaxing. At least I can look at the Moon without worrying about my eyes being burned out when I try to look up at the Sun instead", I chuckled, her grin grew wider.

"*Light Giggle* Thou is right about thy eyes burning as thou stared at our sisters Sun... thank you, George. For thy kind words about our night", Luna said as she smiled even more, a single tear flowed down her cheek.

"No problem, Princess Luna", I smiled back at the Princess.

"Please... call us... Luna", she smiled.

"Are you two going to stay outside all night or what?" Scootaloo said as she stood at the doorstep of her house, we had gone past her house during our conversation.

Wheeling myself around, Luna and I went back to the house that we had blindly gone past during our conversation. Thankfully Scootaloo's house wasn't like a few others that had a step or two that I couldn't go up in my wheelchair. I immediately began to work on tonights dinner, I didn't know what Scootaloo or Luna wanted to eat, but I hoped that a salad would do for now. The salad was what a usual salad would look like, but I cut up several of the apples I had bought, into eight pieces per apple. I arranged them around the border of the salads and added a little dressing that came in a jar, rather than the bottles that you bought them in, in my old world. It took me a while to find the utensils, and there were only a few of them, most likely because they didn't have opposing thumbs to hold onto them, let alone fingers. Disregarding that, I took out three forks out of the kitchen drawer and stuck them into each one of the salads.

Wheeling myself towards the girls at the dinner table, with the salads resting on the chopping board I had used to cut the apples on. The chopping board was resting on my lap, since I needed my hands to spin the wheels.

"Ohhh, looks good!" Scootaloo said as she rested her chin on the table and stared at the salad as I laid it down in front of her.

"It's just a salad, sorry if it's a little plain", I said as I set the Princess' dinner in front of her.

"Thanks, George!" Scootaloo said as she completely ignored the fork and dug into the salad with her face and began to eat.

"Thank you, George", Luna smiled to me as her fork glowed the same color as the glow on her horn, lifting the fork up with her magic.

"Your welcome you two... Scootaloo, are you a pig or a pony?" I chuckled as she continued to tear at the salad, bits of lettuce was flying out of the bowl.

"I'm a pig!" She shouted as she lifted her face out of the bowl, pieces of vegetables were stuck to her face.

Luna and I looked at one another and started to laugh a little until it grew into a full outburst, neither of us could control ourselves. Scootaloo just shrugged and resumed to eat as she did. After dinner, Scootaloo went upstairs to show Luna the guest room, while as I cleaned up the table. It was relatively clean, save for where Scootaloo was eating. Finishing with the table and the dishes, I was in the bathroom, washing my hands.

'_Luna seems a bit happier now, that's good. Hmm... wonder what I should do for breakfast, Scootaloo said that ponies here can eat eggs... which is kind of weird. Oh well, glad I bought some eggs today_', I thought to myself as I dried my hands off on a towel that was on a rack.

Placing the towel back on it's rack, I wheeled myself out of the bathroom, thankfully on the first floor, and into the living room. I had forgotten to put the pull out bed back to the way it was before Scootaloo and I were going to go to her school. Oh well, at least I wouldn't have to do that now. Wheeling my chair so that the side of it was touching the bed, I pushed the armrest down and locked it in place as I lifted myself up and sat upright on the bed. Taking my shoes off, I placed them on the floor and started to unbutton my shirt. Once my shirt was off, I was now in my undershirt and pants, I decided to leave those on since there were two females in the house, even though they're ponies. Still they were females.

'_Wonder how sis is handling herself back at home..._', I thought as I sighed.

Pushing the troubling thoughts aside, I fell backwards onto my back, only to trigger the pull out beds stopper and caused it to close up. My feet were now sticking out from the top of the couch as I laid underneath the front half of the bed.

'_…. Ah crap_', I thought as I tried to push up on the mattress to push it off of me.

~Time Skip: 7:30am~

"Hey, George! What's for breakfast?" I could hear the little filly ask as she stormed down the stairs.

"... George?" She called out my name in the room.

"I'm in the bed still...", I mumbled as I was still being sandwiched by the mattress.

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked as she peeked into the crack between the mattress.

"The darn thing closed up on me when I laid back", I grumbled as I tried to push myself up.

Thankfully I was still able to get some sleep even in my current state.

"Are thou okay?" Luna asked as she looked into the crack with Scootaloo.

"Yes, but can you two help me? I can't get out", I laughed awkwardly.

Princess Luna and Scootaloo opened up the pull out bed, mostly it was Luna who did it, and allowed me to sit up again. I let out a groan as I stretched my arms after being pinned down for so long in that awkward position.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hmm, eggs or pancakes?" I asked, as I dragged myself towards my wheelchair.

"Pancakes!" She cheered.

"Hmm, do we have the things to make it though?" I asked as I plopped myself into my chair and clicked the armrest, causing it to come up.

"Hmm, I did buy some pancake mix a week ago, but I never made it since I kept messing up the first try with the first box", she said.

"That's okay, I think I make some of it. Is that okay with you, Luna?" I asked.

"Yes, pancakes sound wonderful", she smiled to me.

"Okay, pancakes it is", I said as I wheeled myself into the kitchen.

I began to open cabinet after cabinet in search of said box so I could start with their breakfast. Spotting the box of pancake mix, I took it down from its shelf and read over the instructions.

'_This and that, yada yada. Seems easy enough... Jeez, why did I offer to make them pancakes if I didn't know if we had the things I needed to make it with?', _my eye twitched at my suddenly realization.

~Time Skip: 8 am~

Placing the dirty dishes and eating utensils into the sink, I grabbed a clothe from a rack that was hanging from the side of the sinks wooden base, I began to clean the dishes. Thankfully I was able to make the pancakes without burning down the house, though it was good I was surprised to see it come out like they did. Usually whenever I cooked it would either burn, or come out looking okay but tasted as if I had marinated the food with mud. Maybe I was getting better at cooking? Just to be safe, I should minimize the amount of food I make for the girls by cooking, and stick with salads and the likes. Seeing as Scootaloo was going to go to school today, I had made her a sandwich, after wondering what to put in it. I ended up making it out of toasted bread and some random vegetables... and some flowers that she had picked from the yard... is that even safe?

"Sure you don't want me to take you to school?" I asked as I wheeled myself after the little filly as she trotted towards the front door.

"Nah, you've made me dinner, breakfast, and my lunch for today, you've done plenty. Why don't you go out and do something?" She said as she opened up her bags that were at the side of the front door and placed the wrapped up sandwich in the bag and closed it.

"Well, okay. Have fun at school!" I shouted out to Scootaloo as she left the house, door closing behind her.

"Thou sounds as if thy is Scootaloo's father", Luna smiled as she trotted up to my side.

"Heh, I guess I do... I'm not trying to replace him, but I do want to help her. She said that er... Pony Care wouldn't be giving her money anymore, so I thought maybe I could take over her source of money and provide for her", I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling.

"... Why does thou go to such lengths for the well being of others?" Luna asked, raising her left brow as she asked me.

"I just like to help others, it's sort of like my own way of having fun and being happy. By helping others", I said as I turned my wheelchair around and wheeled myself back into the kitchen.

"We see... has thou lost thy shirt?" Luna asked as she trotted towards me.

"Oh, I took it off. I didn't want to go to sleep with my shoes and shirt on, I've only got these left", I said as I turned myself around again and wheeled myself towards the couch.

Taking my shirt from the armrest of the couch and put the shirt back on and began to button it back up. Once I was finished with my shirt, I leaned over and grabbed my shoes and began to put them on one by one, even though I wouldn't be walking anymore.

"Thou can always place an order at the boutique of Rarity the unicorn. We have heard that she is quite talented when it comes to clothes designing and making", Luna said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She did say she would make me some clothes. I have some money left over, maybe I shou-eh, nevermind", I said as I picked up the small bag of gold coins and tied it to the belt loop at my waist.

"Hmm, why has thou changed thy mind?" Luna asked as she trotted over to me.

"Celestia only gave me the money to spend on food for us, I don't want to spend any of this for something like clothes", I said.

Letting out a grunt as I lifted the front of the mattress and folded back into a couch, leaving the blanket inside, but the pillow was left on top of the couch.

"Thou may spend our sisters money on thyself. We can always ask sister for more", Luna said as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure, this is your sisters money", I said as I turned my wheelchair enough that I was looking at her directly.

"Yes, our sisters money is also ours, feel free to spend as much as thou likes for thy's own needs", Luna smiled as she said it.

"... Okay then. Thanks, Luna", I smiled to her as I wheeled myself around the back of the couch and went towards the door.

"We should be thanking thou as well, for renewing our spirits why thy kind words", Luna said as she continued to smile at me.

"Thanks again, Luna. I'm going to head over to Rarity's boutique... wherever that is", I said as I pushed the door open and wheeled myself out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Remembering something, I quickly backed myself into the door and pushed it open.

"Luna, why don't you go over to Scootaloo's school? Maybe you can get used to the modern world a little by spending some time with the children?" I asked as I leaned backwards into the house.

"Hmm, that is an excellent idea. We will take thy suggestion. We will see thou later today", Luna said as her horn glowed and she disappeared with a flash that engulfed the living room for a brief moment.

"... Okay", I said as I wheeled myself back out of the house and closed the door.

Scootaloo and Luna were now on their way, or already at the school. All that's left was for me to do something for myself today... Where in the world is Rarity's boutique anyways?

* * *

**Yay, Chapter 5 is finally done :D Hope you all liked this chapter! I'm surprised I don't have anything to say at the end again...**

**Please leave a Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Clothing

Letting out a sigh, I hung my head low as I continued to aimlessly wheel myself down the streets of Ponyville. I've been going around for nearly 15 or so minutes and I still haven't come across Rarity. I had given up on searching for Rarity's boutique because let's be honest. I have no idea where it is and what it looks like. Hoping to find Rarity outside walking around the streets of Ponyville would be my best hope of even finding the unicorn. I stopped in front of jewelry store and looked through the stores window and looked at the selection of necklaces, rings, and other things.

'_How are they going to put those rings on?_' I thought as I looked at the finger sized rings that were resting on top of stands.

Ponies didn't have any fingers, so how were they going to put those rings on? The unicorns could probably wear them on their horns, but the pegasi and the normal ponies wouldn't be able to wear them. Maybe there's something else that the pegasi and the regular ponies wore instead of a ring, perhaps a band or bracelet around their legs? Suddenly, a pair of matching rings glowed a light green color and floated off of the stand and went further into the store. A store employee had used her magic to lift the rings and brought it over to a glass counter where a stallion with a light brown coat was.

"Will these do?" The mare asked the stallion, her voice was barely audible.

"Yes, let's just hope she says yes", he chuckled as he lifted a small pouch of some sorts and opened it up and poured a large amount of gold coins onto the glass counter.

"I'm sure she will. Have a great day, and good luck!" She said as she swiped the coins off of the counter and placed them into a dark gray container from underneath the counter.

The bell above the door rang as the stallion trotted out of the store. He placed the rings into his saddlebag, and then trotted away. He was obviously going to propose to somepony... propose. This brought back memories. Lucy and I had not been together for no more than a couple of months, and she had brought up the thought of marriage. I wasn't very sure about something like that, I did love her, but I wasn't completely sure about something as big as that. All those possibility, gone, and it's all because of my illness. Speaking of my illness, it should have been about two and a half weeks since I've been in this world, and my illness hasn't really shown any signs of affecting my body. The doctor never told me what symptoms would come from the illness, guess I'll find out in time. Still, the thoughts of Lucy and I living a happy life together was nothing but a dream being held back by the world.

Though we were far from one another now, separated by worlds, I still loved her. My love for Lucy will be the only love I would feel for anyone else. Hopefully no ponies in this world would end up falling in love with me. I started to chuckle at my own thoughts of a pony falling in love with me.

"George?" A voice called out my name from behind me.

"Hey, Rarity! I was looking for you!" I laughed as I turned my wheelchair around.

"Were you now? May I ask why?" The unicorn asked as she trotted to my side, a white hat with a silver and gray feather sticking out of a purple ribbon that tied around the base of the hat, rested upon her head.

"Oh, I was looking for you so I could place an order for some new clothes. I've only got these and I'm going to need something to change in and out of from time to time. I was going to go to your boutique, but I have no idea where or what it looks like", I laughed a little.

"*Giggle* Well, I never did tell you where it was. Not to worry, I'll get to work on your order, after I finish with my little errand", she said as she trotted towards the stores door and pushed it open with her magic, the bell rang as she did so.

Wheeling myself after the unicorn, I pushed the door open myself and wheeled myself into the store. The bell rang again as I entered the store, and when the door closed when I was no longer holding it open for myself.

"Ah, Rarity. I've got your order ready", the mare said as she lifted a snow white box with a light blue ribbon tied around a corner on the box.

"Why thank you. I had forgotten to restock on gems for the new dresses I was working on, and I simply did not have the time to get my usual helper to help me get more from the mountains", Rarity smiled as she placed a small brown bag on the counter, coins clinking against one another.

'_Where the heck did she take that out from?_' I wondered as the two exchanged items.

"Now, George. I've finished with my errand, why don't you come with me and I can take your measurements so that I can begin working on your clothes", Rarity said as she trotted past me, the box floating behind her.

"Okay, lead the way", I said as I wheeled myself after the unicorn.

I could feel the mare stare at the back of my head as I exited the store, obviously wondering what I was. The stares had started to stop, but many other ponies were still curious as to what I am. The ways to Rarity's boutique wasn't too far from the store that she and I had went in, her boutique was just a few houses down the street and then to a left. Her boutique looked like a carousel and a little like a tent as well. Opening the door to the boutique, she closed it as I entered the room after her.

"Now", she said as she set the white box on a wooden table that was to the left of the door.

"Let's get those measurements, shall we?" She said as she trots to a door in the rear of the room and pushed it open and entered it.

Following her, I entered the back room, where the walls of the room were littered with drawings of outlines of ponies wearing outlined dresses. To the wall of the left side of the room were a line of mannequins with pieces of cloth on them, or unfinished dresses. There was a table to the right of the line of mannequins, that was completely covered in pieces of paper, a tape measure, pencils, and various crayons of every color.

"Now, if you'd please lift up your arms for me, please", Rarity said as she trotted up to me, a measuring tape, clipboard, and a pencil floated by her.

Doing as she said, I lifted up my arms so she could measure my arms. She continued with all of my other measurements without a lot of problems. The only thing she was had trouble with was my legs, since they were bent and they would end up giving her incorrect measures. She ended up having to lift my legs up with her magic so she could take my measurements. Once she had written the last of my measurements down, she tossed the measuring tape and pencil onto the messy table and trotted towards a tall shelf that had diamond shape shelves. Each of the shelves had a roll of colored fabric.

"Now, George. What kind of clothes would you like? A suit, something casual, something to impress the mares?" She teased as she took out several rolls of fabric with her magic.

"*Chuckle* No, a suit would be nice... but I don't think I would need that for anything yet", I said as I smiled at her.

"Hmm, I'll make it anyways. You never know when you'll need one", she sang as she placed most of the rolls of fabric back into their shelves.

"Hmm, okay. I would like some casual wear though", I said as I began to untie the bag of Bits I had at my waist.

"Very well, I'll have them done in half an hour... maybe less", she said as she cleared the table of papers and other things with her magic.

"Okay, how much would I be paying you with?" I asked as I undid the string and opened up the bag.

"No, no, no, no. You will not pay me", she said as the bag suddenly closed as the mouth of the bag was glowing a light blue.

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Consider them a gift. I am the Element of Generosity, after all", she smiled as she stroked the curl of her mane.

"Okay, thanks... and Element of the what now?" I asked as I tied the string back on, rather annoyed that I couldn't pay her for the clothes she was going to make for me.

"It's... rather complicated to explain. But not to worry, it's not something you need to worry yourself about", she said as she took out a cutting tool from a drawer.

"Oh, well okay then", I said as I tied it back to my waist.

"Feel free to stay and watch. Or you can go back into the other room, there are some magazines somewhere on a table if you'd like to read to pass the time", she said as she began to lightly draw lines on the fabric as she used a ruler as a guideline.

Taking the later of the two suggestions, I wheeled myself out of the room to both give myself something to do and some space for her to focus on her work. Lightly closing the door behind me, I wheeled myself towards the table she had mentioned and looked over it and spotted said magazines. Picking up the magazines, I was surprised to see that I could read the words. Did this world use English? Wait, the doctor... or was it the Princess that said that the language was Equestrian? Shrugging the thoughts aside, I flipped through the magazine and looked in awe at the clothing that these ponies were wearing. They were all seemed to be well made, yet I couldn't see why they would need to wearing clothing when they have fur to keep themselves warm.

~Time Skip: About 20 Minutes~

"George? Deary, are you awake?" A voice asked as something nudged my shoulder.

"*Snort* Uh, wh-what?" I suddenly woke up and looked around, the magazine I had fell onto the floor.

"I have finished with your suit, but your other clothes will be finished a little later. I wanted to see if they'll fit you. Sorry for waking you up", Rarity giggled as she levitated a full suit in front of me.

"Heh, it's okay, Rarity", I smiled back at the unicorn as I let out a moan as I stretched.

"Um... I'm going to need a little privacy", I laughed a little.

"Ah yes, of course", Rarity said as her horn glowed and a large wooden folded screen came out of nowhere and unfolded itself.

There was now a wooden screen in between us. Rarity levitated the suit around the side and left it in the air for me to grab and put on. Thankfully I wore dress shoes to work, so I wouldn't have to ask Rarity to make something like this. I was surprised to see that she even made the white dress shirt and a tie for me.

'_Hmm... now how do I do this_', I thought as I looked down at my pants.

**(A/N: Let's just assume that no one and nopony goes to the bathroom to do 'that')**

Sighing at the lack of functioning legs. I took of my shoes and laid them by my feet and I then started to pull my pants down little by little until they were off. Reaching for the dress pants that Rarity had made, I started to put them on. They weren't baggy or too tight, it fit perfectly. Smiling at Rarity's work, I started to unbutton my shirt, once it was off I laid it onto of the screen where I had slung my pants over.

"So, how is it?" She asked from behind the screen.

"They fit perfectly, and they're really comfortable", I smiled as I flexed my arms to see if it bunched up or not.

"That's great to hear! Now, le-", she stopped as something fell onto the floor with an audible clanking sound.

"What was that?" I asked as I wheeled myself around the side of the screen to see that Rarity had my cellphone, I had completely forgotten that I had it on me!

"What is this?" Rarity asked as she floated it towards me.

"It's my cellphone! I didn't know I still had it on me when I came into this world", I laughed as I took my phone in my hand and pressed down on the unlock button.

"Ha ha! It still has power!" I laughed loudly as I had a goofy grin no my face as I went straight for my files.

"What's a cellphone?" Rarity asked as she trotted to my side and looked at the screen.

"It's a phone, but smaller and you can carry it around with you. It also comes with a lot of features", I smiled some more as I opened the images folder.

I let out a happy sigh as my eyes became half lidded as I continued to smile as I looked at the screen. It was a picture of me and Lucy that I had taken when we were at work. Sliding my thumb across the screen, I went to the next picture, it was one of Lucy and myself at a water park, she had an excellent figure.

"Who is that?" Rarity asked as she pointed at Lucy.

"This is Lucy... she was my girlfriend before I came into this world", I said as I tiled the screen slightly to give the unicorn a better look at it.

"Oh, you were in love before you came here?" Rarity said, her voice getting hyped a little.

"Ha... I still love her, even with an entire world separating us", I smiled as I looked at her face, completely ignoring her half naked body, and only focused on her face.

I was completely focused on Lucy's face and nothing else of her, just looking at her smile was the only thing that I needed to make me happy.

"Better shut this off before it runs out of power", I smiled as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Hmm, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of person was this Lucy of yours?" Rarity asked as she sat down next to me, placing the hook of the coat hanger on the top of the wooden screen.

"Oh ho ho, the things I can tell you about her", I laughed as I shut the phone off and placed it in my pocket.

I began to tell Rarity of everything I knew about Lucy. Rarity even laughed at Lucy's unpredictable personality, and at the fact that I was one of the only few people that Lucy knew that could predict some of her reactions. I had spent nearly an entire hour talking about Lucy, talking about her made me feel so happy and a bit more relaxed. But once I stopped, I started to feel a bit depressed.

"George, dear? Are you alright?" Rarity asked as she placed her hoof on my arm.

"Y-yeah... it's just that all of this talk about Lucy had brought back my thoughts of her... I miss her", I sighed as I leaned over, holding my head with both of my arms.

"There there, I'm sure things will be alright. Who knows, you might even find somepony to love, here", Rarity said with a supportive smile.

"Thanks, but no. I'm not going to find someone else to love. Lucy will be the only one I love. Sure it sounds possessive, but I left her to protect her from grief, if only if she knew the reason why I left her...", I sighed as I leaned back into my chair.

"Hmm, what was the real reason why you left her?" Rarity asked.

"Wel-*Ring*", I stopped as the bell above Rarity's door rang twice as it opened and then closed as a purple unicorn came galloping in.

"There you are, George!" Twilight panted, a smile on her face.

"Twilight, are you alright?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, but George, you need to come with me", Twilight said as she trotted towards me and went around to the back of my chair.

"Um, okay, but why?" I asked as she started to push me towards the door.

"I found you an interview. He wants to meet you first. And since you're dressed properly for a first meeting, the timing couldn't be more perfect", Twilight cheered as she pushed me out the front door.

"Okay, but I can wheel myself", I said as she stopped pushing me when I said that.

"Bye, Rarity! And thanks for the clothes!" I shouted back into the room.

"Good bye, George! And good luck! I'll keep your old clothes in here so you can pick it up later on. Your other clothes will be finished soon~", Rarity sang as the door closed.

"So what kind of job did you possibly find for me?" I asked, I was pretty hyped up at her news.

"You said you used to be an accountant, right?" Twilight asked, I replied with a nod.

"Well, I found you a job as an accountant!" She giggled as she trotted quickly, a skip in each of her step.

"Great! And you seem awfully cheery about this", I chuckled as I tried my best to keep up with the prancing unicorn.

"Well of course I am! I helped a hero get a job!" She said, causing me to shake my head at her.

"I don't like to be called a hero, if that's how everypony's going to be seeing me as that", I said.

"Well okay. But whatever, come on!" She cheered.

"The place isn't far from Scootaloo's house and her school, so it should be perfect if you need to go to her if anything comes up", Twilight said.

"Wow, that's perfect. Let's just hope I get the job", I chuckled.

"I'm sure you will", Twilight smiled as she said that.

"Here we are!" She cheers as she stops in front of a building.

"Wow, that wasn't far", I said as I looked up at the two story building.

We both entered the doorway and looked around inside. You could hear the sound of some sort of printer thumping away as it continued to print more and more of whatever was being copied or printed. There was a light commotion in the back room, most likely several workers talking away about something from the sound of it. Twilight trotted up to the counter and rang the bell.

"Ah, Twilight... is this the fellow that you told me about?" A stallion came out from the backroom.

"Yes he is", Twilight smiled as she stepped to the side.

This stallion had a beige coat that was darker than the usual beige, but not too dark. He had a slightly dark grayish mane that looked like it was waxed. He wore a suits collar around his neck, a tie with a money symbol was on the tie. There were three bags of money as images of his flank, I still had to ask Twilight or somepony else about those things.

"Hi, my name is Filthy Rich, nice to meet you", he said as he stuck his hoof out to me.

"My name is George, nice to meet you too", I smiled back at him as I shook his hoof.

"Now, let's get you interviewed. Come with me please", he said as he went back into the back room.

Wheeling myself around the counter, I went into the room, Twilight was right behind me.

'_Hmm, interview, shouldn't be too difficult_', I thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! This fanfic might stretch out longer than I thought... that's sort of what she said? :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Job

"George, about that interview. It's more of a test, to be honest. Miss Sparkle here says that you used to be an accountant from where you come from, is that right?" Filthy Rich said as he turned around, stopping in front of a desk that was occupied by another stallion who was working on a tower of paperwork.

"Yes, that's correct", I replied to his question as I stopped in front of him.

"So, what kind of test?" I asked as he turned to the stallion.

"Excuse me for a moment, George. Stamper, how's your work coming along?" Rich asked the stallion.

"I'm making a fair amount of progress, three days and I've gotten through about... 10 percent of it?" The stallion let out an awkward laugh as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Move aside for a moment, Stamper. Let's see how well George can handle this kind of work", Rich said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Wait, you want me to try and do what he was doing?" I asked, pointing at myself.

"Well of course, this sort of work is just a fraction of what you will be doing if I do employ you", Rich laughed as Stamper got up from his chair and wheeled it away as I went around the table.

"Okay, mind instructing me a little?" I asked as I looked at the leaning tower of papers to my left, that was covering a type writer that had a piece of paper loaded with print on it.

"Well, I was in the middle of typing out this form", Stamper said as he moved the chair to the side of the desk and trotted to my side and then pointed at a paper that was at the bottom of the keys.

"I was copying everything down so I could fill out the blanks with the required information from here", he said as he moved another paper from the side of the key panel and moved in front of me.

"... You retyped all of this?" I asked as I pointed at the loaded paper in the type writer.

"Well, of course I did. There isn't any other way", he said.

"Hmm, will you need the forms without the information filled out, later when they've been filled out?" I asked, Twilight and Filthy Rich were watching and listening as the two of us spoke.

"Well, no. We throw them out because every form isn't the same, they were each typed out differently for different clients requests and project orders", he said.

"Why do you ask?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"First of all, this is just wasting paper if you're just going to throw them out. Just recycle the ones that you've already made another copies of. And for the future forms, just do this", I said as I took out the half done form and placed it in front of him.

Grabbing the form itself, I looked down at the information sheet and looked back up at the form to check if they went together. Confirming that they indeed went together, I loaded the form that Stamper was working on, I readjusted the cylinder so that the stamps would hit the blank spots. The three of them watched in awe as I quickly typed in the information and then realigned it to type in the other information, finishing the form in less than 20 seconds. Taking the now completed form, I looked it over to check if it was correct or not, and it was.

"Wow, that was very fast! Stamper, how long does it take for you to finish one of these?" Rich asked as he placed his hoof on the stack in front of the stack that was directly next to the type writer.

"To retype an entire form takes me about four or five minutes! And I'm the fastest typist in this office", Stamper said, his jaw dropped open.

"Well, my method is kind of risky if you make a mistake. I only type fast because well... I have fingers", I laughed as I raised my hands up and showed them my hands.

"Twilight, I'll take him!" Rich said as he turned to Twilight.

"That's great! George, you got the job!" Twilight cheered from the other side of Stampers desk.

I smiled, I had a job! I can now earn my own money to support Scootaloo with! Though, Rich made it sound like I was some sort of animal up for adoption when he said 'I'll take him!' That annoyed me a bit, but whatever. As long as I had a paying job and I was able to support Scootaloo, I'm okay with it... as long as they don't go too far with that. I already knew that he didn't mean it that way, but that was just me thinking the wrong way about what he said.

"So, when do I start?" I asked, Rich.

"As soon as possible, but you can start at your own time. I've got to get your paper work filled out first, or you can do it yourself in less than a few seconds", he laughed loudly.

"Okay then. What would you need for my paper work?" I asked as I wheeled myself away from the desk to let Stamper get back to his work.

"Well, stuff like address, name, the basic's for a boss to know about his workers", he said, moving his head from side to side as he named the two.

"Oh, I can give you that information. George, you go on ahead and tell Scootaloo the good news!" Twilight said as she trotted in between Rich and I.

"Um, Twilight. I know you would know my name and where I'm living, but how would you know my other information?" I asked the unicorn, her expression didn't change from my question.

"Oh, that's easy. Princess Celestia and I were curious as to what kind of history you had in your world, so she and I looked into your world by using a spell, and looked around your work place. It was quite easy to pinpoint where you entered through", Twilight said.

"... That's a pretty big invasion of my privacy... please don't do that again", I frowned at the unicorn.

"*Nervous Giggle* Sorry, I just wanted to learn more about your kind and yourself", Twilight blushed as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

"You could have always asked me, but whatever. I'll see you all later. How about I start Monday, Mister Rich?" I asked as I wheeled myself towards the door.

"Sounds great! Should leave me plenty of time for me to fill out your paper work with Twilight and start organizing a new area for you to work in", he said as the two of them waved as I left the room.

Leaving the door to close on it's own, I wheeled myself around the counter and towards the main door that led in and out of the building. I was so relieved to had finally found a job, and all thanks to Twilight, ignoring the fact that she and the Princess invaded my old life. I wonder what the two of them saw? Shrugging the thoughts aside, I wheeled myself down the street and towards the path that lead to Scootaloo's school, or at least I think it did. I didn't really need to tell Scootaloo, but I'll tell her some other time when I get the time, or she might find out on her own. Though I might have to tell her anyways, since Luna was supposedly with her at the moment. It would be best if I told Luna about my job so that Celestia wouldn't have to give me anymore money for food, while Luna stayed with us.

I smiled as I recognized the gate that lead out of the town and towards the school that was just up and around the bend up ahead. Continuing to wheel myself up the slightly sloped hill, I began to think of what I could do from her. I had a job now, I could support Scootaloo, what else is there left for me to focus on? Guess I got everything done and set that I wanted. I had clothes that Rarity was still making, and I had a job that I could earn money from and support Scootaloo. I hummed a merry tune as I turned slightly as the path turned to the left, revealing the school as the bushes werr no longer in my line of sight. The little ponies were outside playing, guess classes had finished and they were having lunch or recess right now. Making the rest of the way to the school, I turned and wheeled myself through the gates.

"Hey, George!" Scootaloo waved to me from a picnic table that was beneath a tree, her two friends and Luna were sitting with them.

"Hey girls. How's your day so far?" I asked as I wheeled myself up to the table.

"It was great! We got our tests back today!" Scootaloo smiled as she pulled a graded test from her bag.

Taking the test as she offered it to me, I looked it over and noticed that it was my handwriting. The same exact test that had exactly ONE correct answer. My eye twitched as I looked over to the top of the god awful test and stared at the smiling orange filly.

"Scootaloo, why are you so happy about this test?" I asked as I placed the test on the table and pushed it towards her.

"It's my first test that I've ever taken that I actually got one question correct!" She cheered as she pumped her little hoof into the air.

I slapped my forehead with my hand as her two friend snickered in the background. Slamming my hands on the wooden surface, I frowned at Scootaloo.

"Okay, from here on out, I'm going to be tutoring you", I said.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked, her tone not changing in the slightest.

"Really", I said back, my facial expression was still the same annoyed look.

"Children! Time to come back inside for math class!" I heard Miss Cheerilee shout from the schools front door.

The little ponies in the yard quickly galloped towards the school and disappeared through the front door. The only ones outside were the three fillies, Luna, and myself.

"Come on, I'm going to see how well you can do in math class, before I completely lose my mind", I sighed as I backed away from the table and towards the school.

The four girls got up from the table and followed me as I wheeled myself into the school. Had a little trouble with the slight step at the door, but Luna gave me a shove with her magic and I was able to get into the classroom. Luna followed me to the front of the room while as the three girls went for their seats and sat down.

"Hi, George. What are you doing here?" Miss Cheerilee asked as she opened up the bottom drawer of her desk.

"Just paying Scootaloo and the Princess a visit. I handled some things for today and I managed to get a job too", I laughed.

"That's great! That explains the suit, then", she smirked as she pointed at my chest.

"Yeah, Rarity was kind enough to make it for me, and for free of charge too. She's making me some casual wear now. I'm going to go pick them up later on", I said as Sweetie Belle came up to the front of the room, followed by another little pony, a colt, and took the papers away and began to hand them out.

"If you ask me, I say you can go around wearing that", she giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm only going to wear this at work. And my other clothes for when I go out of the house to do out of work errands and other things", I said.

"Hmm, who do you work for?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know the name of the place, but my boss' name is Filthy Rich? Out of all of the names I've heard in this world, that sounds the weirdest", I laughed a little.

"Filthy Rich? That's Diamond Tiara's father", Miss Cheerilee said.

"Wait... seriously?" I said, raising a brow, she responded with a nod.

"Um, Miss Cheerilee? Is class going to start?" A voice asked from one of the students.

"Oh! Sorry children, I was caught up with chatting with George", she laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

Quickly regaining her posture, she started the lesson. The lesson was again on multiplication, and I'm very sure that Scootaloo would need this lesson if she was to pass this class and move up to middle school and high school... I think this is an elementary school.

"Hey, Luna. I have a question, there is a middle school and high school, right?" I whispered to the Princess.

"No, there is not any schools like that", she whispered back.

"Wait, why?" I asked, I was pretty shocked.

"Children will only take classes for basic knowledge, and if they wish to learn more. They would have to go elsewhere where there are programs for them to go to", Luna answered.

"Wow, then what about work? Won't they need things like diploma's for jobs and what not?" I asked, she giggled lightly.

"Not at all. Thou does not understand. Our subjects will get jobs at their designated areas, depending if their cutie marks leads to a career", she said.

"Okay then, I still don't understand these cutie marks I keep hearing about, what are they?" I asked.

"A cutie mark is something that appears on everyponies flank when they figure out their special talents", Luna said as she pointed to the side of her flank, at the white crescent moon.

"Oh! That seems like a rather weird place for that to appear on, but whatever", I said.

~Time Skip: 1:50 pm~

Miss Cheerilee had finished the math class and went on to the other classes that she was following on a planner. She was on her last lesson of the day, seeing as the class would be ending in around ten or so minutes. The worksheet that Sweetie Belle and that little colt handed out to the others, Scootaloo didn't so so good on it... to be frank, it was all wrong. Like seriously, 3 times 3 shouldn't be THAT hard, even for somepony her age. She's going to require some hardcore tutoring if she can't solve this question.

"And that's it for today, children!" Miss Cheerilee said as she placed down the chalk she holding in her …. mouth, as she wrote on the bored.

"Don't forget to do your homework! Especially you, Diamond Tiara!" Miss Cheerilee shouted as the class began to make a lot of noise as they got ready to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, I know", Diamond Tiara shouted from the back of the room, obviously she wasn't going to do it from my guess.

Princess Luna had left beforehand, she said that she would head back to Scootaloo's house first and even offered to make dinner. I said it was okay, but she kept pushing back my offer so that she could make dinner instead. Giving up, I said that she could and that there were plenty of food left in that fridge in the kitchen, which I was surprised to see that they had that too. I wondered what she would make, a Princess making dinner for you and a little filly, never seen or hear that before. Still, dinner wouldn't be made THAT soon, seeing as it was just around two pm and was too early for something like dinner. I looked down at saw that I still had the bag of money with me, I wonder what I could use the money for, now that I had a job and could easily make

"Hey, George. What do you want to do now?" She asked as she trotted by my side.

"I say we head back to your house and begin with your tutoring", I looked down at the little filly.

"Aw come on, we've got plenty of time for that later on", Scootaloo said.

"... Okay, fine. But later today, I'm going to help you with your math, so you don't end up getting only one question right", I said.

"Yeah! And maybe I'll be able to get two questions right instead!" She cheered.

Smiling as I shook my head at the little filly's words, we continued on our way.

~Time Skip: 7 pm~

"I hope Luna, isn't waiting for us", I said as I wheeled up to the house, several small bags were on my lap.

"I'm sure she's still making dinner", Scootaloo said.

Scootaloo and I had decided, well it was Scootaloo who said to do this, that we do some random shopping to kill some time before it was time to head back home to eat the dinner that Luna had made. I originally planned on heading back to the house, but changed my mind when Scootaloo said her idea, didn't want to disturb Luna while she prepared things for whatever she was planning on making. We had bought a lot of random things from stores and booths in the past few hours. Thankfully I didn't have to carry the bags with my hands, because my arms were killing me from wheeling myself around the town.

"Luna! We're back!" Scootaloo shouted into the house as we entered the house, the door slammed shut.

"Welcome back. We have just finished with dinner", Luna said as she trotted out of the kitchen.

"Wow, don't see this everyday", I smiled as I wheeled myself by the Princess that was wearing an apron.

"What? We didn't want to get our coat messy, so we thought it would be best to cover ourselves while we cooked", Luna said as she followed us into the kitchen.

Scootaloo dropped her schoolbag by the kitchens doorway and went straight for the table. I was impressed at what she had made, and surprised to see that she had made some garlic bread... which I couldn't see how that was possible. There must have been ingredients to make them, lying somewhere within the kitchen cabinets. Scootaloo just dove into her food when Luna set her plate down in front of the little filly. I smiled as Luna placed my food down in front of me with her magic, this brought back memories. The third week that Lucy and I were dating, she had made us a similar dinner at her house.

"Is thou okay?" Luna asked, a fork and knife floating by her head.

"Yeah, just somethings I remembered... happy things", I smiled as I began to eat.

Luna just looked at me for a brief moment, but started to eat as well.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone! I should have mentioned this a long time ago. On school days, expect slow updates! Also, I set up a poll for my pokemon fanfic that is coming up after I finish this fanfic. Do you want lemons to be in the fanfic, or no? Even if the poll favors towards the lemon in fanfic choice, it will all depend on how I feel about it. I will take it into consideration if the lemon decision wins, but when I write it, and I see that it's crap to me, I won't put it in, but simply mention that they did it or not... or something like that.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chores

I sighed as I sat at my booth. I was resting the bottom of my chin on my hands as I stared at the flickering screen of my computers monitor. Numbers, folders, client information, and pictures... pictures of George and I, that we taken when we went on our dates. I really missed him, but sitting here in the dark office with only the light from my computer monitor being the only source of light here wasn't going to change anything. There was only one other person in the dark office with me, and that was the janitor Janice. Janice was busy cleaning up the empty booths that were once occupied by my other co-workers during working hours. I was supposed to be long gone by now, but my depression was making me feel sluggish. While as Janice was hyped up ever since George had left, she said that he had given her his house before he left to move in with his sister.

I was really proud of him for doing such a kind thing for Janice and her grand daughters. Looking past my computer monitor, I saw that outside the large glass that made up an entire wall on it's own, it was starting to pour. I guided my mouse to the bottom corner of the screen and clicked several buttons and finally shut off my computer. Watching as the computer shut down, I sighed as I leaned back on my cheer, earning several squeaks as I rocked myself up and down a little.

"Lucy, sweetie. Shouldn't you be going home?" Janice asked as she pushed her cart up the row of booths and stopped in front of mine.

"Yes, Janice... just feeling a bit sluggish... again", I sighed as I turned to look at the sweat little old lady.

"It's because of George, isn't it?" She asked the obvious question.

"Yes... I really miss him. I don't know why he broke up with me. We were so happy... did I do something wrong?" I asked Janice, tears began to well up in my eyes.

"No, no, no. No one, especially you, could make George unhappy", Janice quickly said as she walked around my desk and placed her little old hand on my shoulder.

"Then why did he break up with me?" I asked, her comforting words didn't help me feel any better.

"I don't know, but maybe something came up and he didn't want you to get involved. For all we know, he left here to keep you safe", she said as she shook me a little.

"*Light Laugh* Being George and all, that might actually be it", I said as a flash of lighting filled the dark skies for a brief moment before disappearing.

"... I'm going to go now... see you tomorrow, Janice", I gave the little old lady a faint smile before I pushed myself away from the desk and stood up.

"... Yes, see you tomorrow, Lucy. And please, take care of yourself", Janice said as she exited my booth first to allow me to get out.

"I will... say hi to your girls for me", I gave her a light wave before I gather up my purse and jacket before I left my booth.

Slowly walking down the dark row of booths, I walked into the hallway and made a turn for the elevator. Calling the elevator down, I waited for it to come up or down from whichever floor it was currently at. Slipping my hand into the right pocket of the skinny jeans I wore, I pulled out my cellphone and unlocked it. A ding came as it signaled that the elevator had arrived. Stepping into the waiting elevator, I browsed through my pictures as I leaned my back against the reflecting wall of the elevator. Closing my pictures, I opened my address book.

'_Ma... Pa... Jessica... Bianca... George_', I read off the first few names on my address book.

'_Would he mind if I called him?_' I thought as I kept my finger above the call button that was next to his name.

Sighing, I pressed the call button and then lifted my cellphone to my ear.

"_I'm sorry, but the receiver either has his or her phone off, or is out of range_", was what I heard.

Closing my eyes, I hit the back of my head on the wall behind me. Opening my eyes, I looked back down at my phone.

'_Bianca..._', I thought.

Maybe I could visit George at his little sisters house, I know where her house... well, mansion, was. Would he be mad if I visited him after he broke up with me? The elevator doors opened. Walking out of the elevator, I pocketed my phone and walked through the lobby and past the sleeping security guard, who had a magazine over his face.

'_I forgot my umbrella... whatever_', I thought as I turned around and walked down the hall to the right.

Turning to the right again, I pushed open the door and walked down the stairs till I reached the parking lot. Taking out my keys, I walked to my car and pressed the unlock button on my cars remote control. Opening the door to my car, I sat down. Slamming the door close, something fell from top of me and landed on my lap. It was a picture that I had kept in that little sun blocker thing near the ceiling of the car, it was the one he and I took in that photo booth near the movies. I smiled as I looked at his face.

'_George... why did you break up with me?_' I thought as I let out a sigh.

Slipping the picture back to where it was, I turned on the cars engine and looked back before I started to back the car up. Driving out of the open parking lot door, which was still broken, water began to bombard the roof and windows of my car as my car left the cover of the parking lot. George's little sisters mansion wasn't that far from where George lived previously, it was only about a few minutes drive from his place. I still didn't understand why he would move in with his sister if they lived so close, but who was I to question what siblings think and decide for one another. After the few minutes drive I was finally at Bianca's mansion. I noticed that I had left my umbrella in my car and not in my office booth, I picked it up and then exited my car. Opening up my umbrella, I jogged up the front door and rang the bell. Even over the howling of the wind, I could hear her come to the doort.

"No! If you replace the generators in the basement and move it to the far corner of the first floors lab, you will have to move everything else in order for it to even get through. N-no! You listen to me, I'm your boss, I give the orders, not you!" I heard her shout to someone in the mansion or on her phone.

"Lucy!" Bianca cried out as she opened the door.

"It's pouring out there, get inside", she smiled as she opened the door all the way to let me in.

"Thank you, Bianca", I said as I dried my shoes off on the indoor mat.

"Ugh, nevermind. I'll call you tomorrow", she let out an annoyed groan before she hung up on whoever she was talking to.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Bianca asked as she hooked my jacket on a coat hanger and placed my purse on top of the show case.

"Um... I wasn't sure if he would mind, but I wanted to see George... is he here?" I asked.

"No", she said annoyingly as her cheery expression quickly turned into a pout, her cheeks were puffed out.

"Oh, when will he be here then?" I asked.

"I don't know. He didn't come her yet, he said he was going to live here with me!" She crossed her arms.

"Wait, so he hasn't come here?" I asked.

"No, he promised me he would though", she kept on pouting as she turned around and walked into the living room to the right.

"That can't be right. He already gave his house to Janice, and he isn't here with you. Then where can he be?" I asked as I took off my shoes and placed them on the bottom shelf of the shoe case before I followed her in.

"I have no clue. He couldn't be anywhere else. He gave away all of his money to charity and all of his clothes are in my house... IS HE AVOIDING ME?" She asked as she turned around and buried her face into my chest.

"You're his sister, I don't think he would want to avoid you", I said as I patted the top of her head.

Though she's 17, she still acted like a child sometimes... like I can talk, I acted childish a lot, but never at time when I'm depressed.

"I miss him", she said into my chest.

"I do too... do you know why he broke up with me?" I asked.

"No, I don't see why anyone would dump you, especially with you having these", she said as I suddenly felt a pair of hands groping my breasts.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I exclaimed as I back away from her.

"What's wrong with that? We're both girls", she said with an innocent face.

"... You're dangerous", I stared at her as I covered my chest with my arms.

She grinned like a mad man as she crept towards me with her arms in a grabbing motion. I slowly backed away from the scary 17 year old.

"Well, since George isn't here. I'll be heading home now", I said as I continued to walk backwards towards the front door.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed as she suddenly threw herself at me.

*P.O.V. Change: 3rd person*

Little did they know, a certain being was watching them through the reflection of the mirror by using a spell. The user of this spell, from another world.

~Princess Celestia's Bedroom~

"Oh my...", I said as I looked through the mirror I was levitating in front of me.

Removing my spell from the mirror, I slowly levitated my mirror back onto my desk before I stood up and trotted back to my bed, it was night time, close to 10 pm. Twilight had sent me a letter about George getting slightly annoyed about us looking into his old world, but I continued to look in to check if everything was alright. If everything Twilight had said to me about George's ex-marefriend, I suspected that she would do something. What I saw was rather... unusual. Using my magic, I blew out the lights in my room as I covered myself with my blanket and closed my eyes. It would be best if I kept an eye on this Lucy character, just to be safe.

~Time Skip: Little Before Scootaloo Leaves For School~

"Bye, George! Thanks for making lunch for me again!" The little filly shouted back into the house as she disappeared through the doorway.

I didn't even get a chance to say good bye to her, but at least she knew I would have said good bye if she would have waited a few more seconds before bolting out of the house. She said that today would be another math test, and I thankfully helped her with her homework, so she would hopefully do better. Though it didn't seem that she had paid any attention when I was showing her how to do it the easy way to solve these questions. Two Guards trotted down the stairs, both with suitcases resting on their backs as they kept them balanced with their wings. Today, Luna had received a letter from her sister that was delivered by Twilight earlier this morning. The letter said that Celestia would like her sister to return to the castle to attend a Royal meeting, she said that she would like her sister to be present at the meeting.

"Bye, Luna", I waved to the Princess as she trotted out of the first floor bathroom.

"Good bye, George. We had an excellent time, here in Ponyville", she smiled as she trotted towards the door but stopped and turned around.

"We almost forgot. Our sister has written in the letter for thou to come to the castle in a few days to address to a certain worldly matter", she said.

"Huh?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"We do not know anything about this, but our sister wishes to speak with thou about something", she said before she closed her eyes and gave me a slight bow with her head before she turned and left the house, door closing behind her.

'_Worldly matter? What in the world is that?_' I thought as I wheeled myself back to the dining table in the kitchen.

Whatever this 'worldly matter' that Luna's sister was talking about in the letter, I didn't really have anything to say about it, other than to go to the castle as she had said. Still, I wouldn't know what day I would be going to the castle, hopefully it wouldn't be on a work day. I heard Luna's carriage take off into the air and depart for the castle, wherever that was. Collecting the dirty plates and eating utensils, I wheeled myself to the kitchen sink and began to wash them. After a few minutes of washing and drying plates and other things, I placed them back in their rightful spots in the cabinets. I had nothing to do, but to pick up my clothes from Rarity's, after that I would have nothing else to do. Drying my hands off on a cloth that was hanging from a rack on the side of the sink, I hung it back up before I turned my chair around.

Over the past few days I've been getting better with this thing, and I was thankful for it, since it made life somewhat easier and somewhat more of a pain. Having it's ups and downs, it didn't matter to me. As long as I had something other than my useless legs to get me around, I was more than okay with using it to get to places. That being said, I wheeled myself out of the house and wheeled down the streets to go back to Rarity's boutique and pick up the rest of my clothes. Though I had a lot more clothes, not in this world, it still troubled me that I couldn't find a washing machine in this little house. I would have to ask Scootaloo if her house had one of them, cause I would need to wash m clothes when I got them from Rarity. Though my suit would have to be cleaned using different methods, that only left the other said clothing.

'_Let's see. Get clothes will be first and after that..._', I thought as I wheeled past a unicorn, a bag flaoting by his head.

'_Hmm, maybe I can go to Twilight's place again and read that book on magic again?_' I thought as I wheeled myself towards Rarity's boutique off of my own memory.

Using magic would prove really useful, especially for someone like me. I couldn't get things from high up. When I looked through the top cabinets in the kitchen, I actually used a broom handle to pull the cabinets open and wheeled back to take a look inside. I was still wondering how somepony of Scootaloo's size would be able to go through those cabinets. Finally reaching the odd looking building, I knocked on the door of the boutique and waited for a response.

"... The door's open! See yourself in!" Rarity's came from within the shop.

The bell rang as I pushed open the door and rang again as it closed. Rarity was nowhere to be found in the main room of the boutique. I wheeled myself further into the store and looked at the few doors in this room. A door was open, but I couldn't see through it.

"I'm sorry for making you wai- George! You're here!" Rarity said as she came out of the slightly opened door I was looking at.

"Yeah, I came here to pick up my clothes", I said as I wheeled myself towards her.

"Ah yes, I've finished them yesterday night, and I made a few more for fun. It was rather fun to make some clothes for a creature such as yourself", she said as she trotted back into the room.

"Follow me please. You can pick up your clothes, I need to get back to work", she said.

"Twilight?" I said as I entered the room.

"Hi, George", she said as she kept her pose as she stood on top of a slightly raised stage.

Twilight was in a dress... or something else, that was still being made.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked the unicorn.

"Oh, Rarity asked me to help her with modeling for a new line of dresses", she said as Rarity came up behind her and started to stick a few pins into the border of the dress.

"Hmm, since you're here, I wanted to ask you something", I said.

"What do you want to ask me?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could go to your place again, I wanted to see that book on magic", I said as I wheeled myself closer.

"Sure. Just after Rarity finishes with this, and we'll be on our way", she said.

"Okay", I said as I wheeled myself away from the two to give Rarity some space to work.

"George, dear. Why don't you take a look at your clothes while you wait? Tell me if you want anything changed", Rarity said as s he pointed towards a table in the far corner of the room, where a pile of clothes were stacked.

Wheeling myself over to the table, I noticed that I was only looking at the front of the pile. Behind the first pile had several more piles behind it.

'_Getting these all back to Scootaloo's house is going to be a bit difficult... Oh well, not like I have anything else to do, other than to check out that book on magic, and then pick up Scootaloo at 2_', I thought as I rummaged through the piles.

I was surprised to see that she was able to come up with something for the clothes, rather than just leaving them plain.

"Rarity, when do you think you'll be finish?" I asked as I lifted a stack of clothes and set it down on my lap and then went for another.

"Hmm, a good half hour or so. Sorry for making you stay like this for so long, Twilight", she apologized as she snipped away at the dress.

"Not at all Rarity, I'm always happy to help a friend", she said.

"Well, I'm going to make several trips back and forth from here to Scootaloo's place. I can't carry these all at once", I said as I wheeled towards the door with two stacks of clothes on my lap.

"Alrighty, deary. If ever need anything else, feel free to ask me~", she sang as she continued to work on the dress.

"Okay, thanks again!" I said as I wheeled myself out of the room.

Wheeling myself across the open room, I pulled the front door open and left the little shop. I quickly raised my arms up to keep the clothes from falling over.

'_This is going to be annoying_', I thought as I slowly wheeled myself down the street.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 8! Sorry for the wait. Just saying, there might not be another chapter tomorrow, or there might. Sorry.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Learning With Twilight

**This is for the one reader I have that said this to me. Sorry, but I sort of need George to use magic :P**

* * *

I was on my way back from Scootaloo's house, I had just finished moving all of the clothes that Rarity was kind enough to make for me, into the house. Though I didn't know where to put them, I placed them down on the couch until Scootaloo came back and could tell me where there's some free space to store them in. I raised an eyebrow as I wheeled myself closer to the door of Rarity's boutique, there was some sort of note on it.

'_Gone out for lunch~_

_Be back in a tick~_

_Dear George,_

_Twilight has gone to her library, meet her there_

_Rarity_', I read the very fancy handwriting,

Turning myself around, I began to wheel myself back down the street, but made a turn to get onto the street that I thought would lead directly to her library. Guess the two must have finished up with the dress when I was busy taking the last of the clothes to Scootaloo's house. After wheeling myself down the street for a minute or two, I began to think if I was even going down the right one. Sighing, I realied that I didn't really know where the library was in the first place, Scootaloo had taken me to the library before. I didn't get to remember how we got from the library to Scootaloo's house the time the filly had taken me from the hospital to the unicorns library. A few more minutes of wheeling myself aimlessly through the streets, I finally gave up for the time being to allow myself to rest my arms for a bit. Hopefully Twilight wouldn't get annoyed if I made her wait a little.

Slipping my hand into my pants, I pulled out my phone. I had changed my clothing when I delivered the last stack of clothing, something more comfortable that being a suit for a long period of time. I now wore a pair of light brown pants and a shirt that was white with a funny looking design that I couldn't make out. The clothes fit me perfectly, Rarity really was good at making clothes, I had to admit. Holding down the button, my cellphone turned back on. Going through the pictures again, I slowly swept my fingers across the screen. Flipping through picture after picture.

"Apples! Get yer fresh apples here!" An accent filled voice shouted from around the corner of the building I was in front of.

Taking a brief moment to turn my phone back off. I pocketed my phone once it was off and then wheeled myself around the corner and saw that I was actually close to the market section of the town. The voice that was shouting just a while ago was the mare with the hat that I saw at the candy house... Applejack was her name?

"Applejack, is that you?" I asked as I wheeled myself close to her stand.

"Well if it isn't George. Ya' bet cher hind quarters I am", Applejack grinned as she rested her fore legs on the top of her stand.

"So, what can Ah do ya' for? Here to buy some apples are ya'?" Applejack asked as she motioned to the apples on the shelves at either side of her.

"Uh, not really. Just heard your voice and wanted to see if it was you or not", I said.

"Well, since yer here. Why don'tcha have an apple? On the house", she grinned as she slammed her hoof onto the counter of her stand, causing an apple to fly off the top of the shelf and land in her hoof.

"Thanks, Applejack", I smiled as I took the apple.

She continued to smile at me as I held the apple in my hand.

"Well, take ah bite of that there apple", she said as she continued to smile.

"Uh, okay", I said as I rubbed the apple on my shirt a little first before I took a bite out of it.

"It's good, right?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Though it was an apple, it tasted better than any other apple that I've ever eaten in my entire life. They tasted exactly like the ones that I had cut up for the salad a few days ago for the Princess and Scootaloo. I did buy the apples from a similar looking cart, but a big red stallion with a weird wooden contraption of some sorts around his neck. I wanted to eat more of the apples after the first time I had made the salads, but turns out Scootaloo had gone down into the kitchen later that night and ate the apples, with the help of Luna that is.

"The apples from mah family's farm is always the best, ain't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, they are!" I said as I took another bite from the apple.

"Hey, Applejack. Do you know where Twilight's library is?" I asked as I finished the last of the tasty apple.

"Sure Ah do. Go down to the end of this here market and then take ah right and make a left. Walk towards the town square and then make another left", she said.

"Thanks, Applejack!" I said as I tossed the apple core into a small bin at bottom of the front of the stand she was at.

"Don't mention it, partner!" She waved me goodbye as I wheeled myself through the semi-crowded market.

Following Applejacks directions, I finally reached the library. Knocking on the door, I waited for a response. After waiting for a minute, I knocked again.

'_Hmmm, is Twilight really here?_' I thought as I knocked on the door again.

Lightly pushing on the door, it swung inwards. I'm living in another world where they don't lock things,. Someday, these ponies are going to get robbed by someone else. Looking into the library, it was only being lit from the light that was shining in through the round windows. Slowly wheeling myself into the library, I pushed the door close as I looked around the front of the room. I know it was wrong to go into someone else's house without their permission, but I wanted to make sure if Twilight was here or not. Maybe she was asleep? No, that can't be right, Twilight just finished helping Rarity with her dress and couldn't have fallen asleep soon after that. Though the inside of the place had no lights on, being day and all, she must not have come back yet.

Seeing as I'm already in here, reading ahead in the book wouldn't be so bad, right? Tapping each spine as I moved from one title to another, I smiled as I found the book on magic. Taking it out of it's spot from the bookshelf, I flipped it open to the front page and began to read. The first part of this book was explaining what magic was and how you're supposed to bring it up.

'_Magic isn't from where most think it comes from, the mind. Those who think you use your mind to use magic, it's not entirely true. To use magic you must concentrate, but it also requires a strong soul... soul?_' I stared at the word.

Exactly what did it mean by that?

_'To all you fillies and colts who may be wondering about 'soul', it simply means you must be able to withstand the stress that magic brings about. Though you may not feel any when using magic, it takes up your bodies strength and ruins it if you continue to push yourself well beyond your limits._

_WARNING!: If you feel exhausted when using magic, stop immediately! Any further stress beyond that point will cause problems for your health.'_

"Well, that's a good warning. Don't want to end up killing myself just to make things easier for myself", I let out an awkward laugh as I spoke into the emptiness of the large room.

~Time Skip 12:30 pm~

"Come on, Spike. It wasn't that bad", Twilight said as she stood outside of the library.

"Are you kidding me? It smelled like something that's been sitting in the dump for more than a few hundred years!" The little purple dragon exclaimed as he threw his arms into the air, a suit case by his feet.

"I'm never going to go to go to Canterlot by train... ever!" He said as he pushed the door open for Twilight.

The two walked into the dimly lit library, Spike closed the door behind them as they entered the room. Spike then walked towards the staircase, Twilight right behind him.

"Hey, Twilight. What's that?" The purple dragon said as he pointed down at the human in the wheelchair, a book laid on top of his face as he slept on the wheelchair.

"Oh! That's George! I completely forgot about him!" The unicorn exclaimed as she turned around and quickly trotted down the stairs and stood by the still sleeping human.

"George, sorry for making you wait", she said to the sleeping human.

"Uh, George?" She called out his name as she gave his arm a little nudge, waking the human almost instantly.

"Wh-*Snort*ble... Oh hey, Twilight", the human said as he held onto the book on his lap with his hands.

"Oh, you were asleep", she let out an awkward laugh.

~P.O.V. Change: George~

Twilight continued to laugh an awkward laugh as I scratched the back of my neck. I must have fallen asleep while I was reading the book, but how in the world did the book even manage to get itself on my head while I slept? A short purple and green scaled creature walked up to Twilight's side with an annoyed and confused look on it's face.

"George, this is Spike. He's my assistant", Twilight introduced the little scaled creature to me.

"Hey", he said as he stuck out his hand to me.

"Hey", I said back to him as I shook his hand in mine.

"Well, now that that's done. Twilight, I'm going to unpack now. Princess Celestia worked me over with work for the past few weeks", Spike groaned as he walked towards the stairs and picked up a suitcase that was at the middle of the staircase.

Once Spike was out of sight, I turned to Twilight.

"Hey, Twilight. What is Spike?" I asked the purple unicorn.

"I think it's pretty obvious, what do you think he is?" She asked.

"I want to say a lizard... or a snake with arms and legs?" I shrugged.

"He's a dragon, though he's just a baby", she said as she trotted into another room near the right side of the bookshelf.

"A dragon?!" I gawked as I wheeled myself after her.

"Yes. Don't worry, he's friendly. Not like he would hurt anypony anyways", she said as she took a glass out of the cupboard with her magic, and filled it up at the sink.

"Wasn't thinking about that, just really surprised to see a dragon, let alone a talking dragon", I said.

"You don't have any dragons in your old world?" She asked as she placed the now empty glass cup into the sink.

"No", I said as I wheeled myself back into the previous room as she started to move towards it.

"Also, what took you so long to get here?" I asked as I let out a small yawn.

"I was on my way here after Rarity had finished with the dress, but Fluttershy and told me that the train from Canterlot had just arrived and I went to pick up Spike. After getting there, I completely forgot about you, sorry", she said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

"It's okay", I said as I wheeled myself back to where I was and picked the book back up from my lap.

"I see you've read that book", she said as she pulled out a cushion from somewhere with her magic and placed it in front of me and sat down.

"Yeah... are there other books on magic?" I asked as I lowered the book slightly to look at the unicorn.

"Of course they're more, but that one is best for little unicorn foals when they start learning about magic", she said as her horn glowed.

Several books floated across the air above me as Twilight brought them out from the bookshelf behind me and placed them around herself on the floor.

"Let's start with this one!" Twilight smiled as she lifted a thin book with a hard, dark blue cover.

~Time Skip: 1:42 pm~

I sighed as I leaned back on my wheelchair, my head was starting to hurt, so did my chest. That book really did mean it when it said that you needed a strong body to handle using magic with. I was surprised to see that I could at least form a glow on my hands, which was shocking at first. But after trying to move or lift something with magic for nearly an hour or so, it was starting to show that I wouldn't be able to do much. Twilight decided it would be best to stop now, seeing as I could already make my hands glow with a yellow aura, showing that I could indeed use magic, but not as much as I should. She told me I should practice at my own pace, and make sure not to over do it when I do practice. Twilight had showed me some books on forming shapes with my magic, things like a dome over my head if it started to rain, it sounded pretty interesting. There were many other things she told me that could prove useful, but that would have to come later on.

Right now I wanted to rest, but I had to pick up Scootaloo and then head on back home. There should be enough food left in the fridge to last us a good few days.

'_Let's see... today's... one two... yeah, Wednesday. Then we should have enough food to last us till Monday... not unless she pigs out on the food again_', I thought as I wheeled myself down the street.

"Hey, George! Where ya' headed?" A voice asked as a rainbow colored streak zoomed above my head.

"Oh, hey... um... Rainbow Dash. I'm just headed off to Scootaloo's school to pick her up", I said as I continued to wheel myself down the street as the pegasus flew around me.

"Why are you picking her up from school? I'm sure a filly like her is more than capable of going home on her own", Rainbow said as she dropped down and started to trot by my side.

"Hmm, I don't really know", I said as I just realized that I had no real reason to pick the filly up from school.

"... Yeah, this talk is boring. I'm going to see the Wonderbolt's show now, catch ya' later!" She said as she disappeared, trailing a rainbow colored streak behind her.

'_What in the world is a Wonderbolt?_' I thought.

After a few minutes of wheeling myself through town and towards Scootaloo's school, I had finally arrived at the school. Nothing really happened after that. Scootaloo's two little friends went on their way home before us, Scootaloo and I had to stay a bit longer because she had to look for a pencil she had left back in her desk. Now that she had everything with her, we were now on our way.

"So, how was school?" I asked as we closed in on the gates to Ponyville.

"Nothing much, we did get another math worksheet to do. Some other subjects, had to read a book and write a little about it, the same old thing", she said.

"Mind if I take a look at your worksheet?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said as she stopped for a brief moment to take out the worksheet and place it on my lap.

"Wow, you actually did better than test you took", I smiled as I looked down at the worksheet.

She only got three out of the 20 questions wrong.

"Yeah! And it's because of your help!" She said as she took the piece of paper back and placed it in her bags.

"Hey, you were the one who did the work, not me", I chuckled.

"Nah, you taught me a little more after school. It's thanks to you that I managed to get so many questions right!" She said, pushing back what I said.

"No, you managed to remember what to do", I said.

After that final sentence I said, we started to argue back and forth on who was responsible for the questions that she had gotten correct. We argued about this silly little thing all the way back to her house, which ended in no ones victory, but we just left it at that. While Scootaloo was off in her room, doing whatever, I was down in the kitchen making dinner for the two of us. I still needed to figure out what else I could make, other than a salad night after night. Though Scootaloo didn't seem to mind the nightly salads and the daily sandwich for lunch time. Maybe I'll buy a recipe book at the market the next time I go to the market to buy some more groceries. Buying groceries...

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this to you... or I already told you about it before", I said as I pointed my fork at Scootaloo as I dangled it in my hand.

"Yreah?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

"I got a job recently, I'm supposed to start this Monday", I said as I used a napkin to pick up the bits of lettuce that she sprayed from her mouth.

"That's great! But what do you need a job for?" She asked after she swallowed her food.

"Well, if I'm going to be able to help you, I'm going to have to make some money to buy stuff like food and other things", I said as I stabbed into an apple slice.

"... George, I've always wanted to know. Why are you doing all of this for me?" She asked.

"Well, I like to help others", I shrugged.

"Yeah, but aren't you going a little far with your helping me?" She asked, pushing her empty bowl away.

"Not really, compared to what I did the night before I came into this world, this is like giving a child a piece of candy", I said.

"Really? What did you do?" She asked.

"I gave away my house and a lot of money to this old lady", I raised my hand up to her as she was about to talk.

"I know what you're going to say. I gave her my house because I wouldn't need it anymore, since I quit my job and was going to move in with my sister. Besides, she needed it more than I do", I said as I wiped my mouth as I finished the last of my salad.

"... Why did you quit your job?" She asked, her face was expressionless as she was now practically leaning over the table.

"Well... my sister said that she wanted to spend time with me. Us being apart for so long, we've only hung out from when she was a baby to when I started to go to high school", I said as I tried to piece together a lie.

"... Sounds like you're lying...", she said as she narrowed her eyes at me.

'_Ehhh crap, I don't want to tell anyone about my illness..._', I began to sweat as her stare started to become more pressing than ever.

"Just kidding! It's okay, you don't have to tell me", her expression suddenly changed from serious to a smile.

She let out a laugh as she leaped out of her chair with her bowl in her mouth. Sighing, I shook my head and brought over my bowl and fork towards the sink, just as she started to hope and down to try and put the bowl in the sink. Gently taking it out of her mouth, not trying to hurt her teeth, I placed both of our bowls into the sink and turned on the water. She just stared at me as I used a cloth to wipe the dishes as I held one bowl under the stream of water.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Night, George!" Scootaloo said as she trotted out of the kitchen.

"Good night, Scootaloo", I said back as I finished with the cleaning and was now drying off the two bowls and single fork with another cloth.

Finishing with the drying, I set the bowls down on the counter and placed the fork back into the drawer that held the other forks and some spoons. Coughing, I covered my mouth with the slightly damp cloth. Moving the cloth away, my eyes grew wider, a bead of sweat formed on the side of my head and began to drip down my cheek. I saw Scootaloo pop her head out from the doorway and into the kitchen, I quickly moved the cloth so that my body blocked her from seeing it.

"And... George", she said, her voice a little low.

"Y-yes, Scootaloo?" I asked, she didn't seem to notice my stuttering.

"Thank you... for everything you've done for me", she smiled shyly as she quickly disappeared from the doorway, the sounds of her little hooves galloping up the stairs could be heard.

Seeing that she was now gone, I quickly threw the cloth into a nearby trash can and dumped the used napkin I used to clean up Scootaloo's mess, on top of the cloth to cover what I had seen. When I coughed... I had coughed out blood.

* * *

**Well, here's Chapter 9! Also, I'm not sure if any of you are wondering about this, but I'll just say it here and now. The reason this is marked as a Romance fanfic, it's only because the romance comes later in the fanfic. Almost near the end portion of this fanfic :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: New Arrival

Over the past few days, everything has been rather uneventful, save for that little coughing of blood on Wednesday night. Nothing has happened to me health-wise, hopefully it stays that way when I'm at home with Scootaloo, going to or from her school, or at work. Speaking of work, it is Monday and I was starting the first day of work. My boss, Filthy Rich, who wants to be called Rich for short, had brought in another desk of some sorts and placed it front to front with Stampers. Guess I'll be working with him a lot now. This morning was same as any morning when Scootaloo had to go to school. Wake up, make breakfast for the two of us, then make her something for lunch to take to school. Now I had work to add to my routine, not that that actually mattered to me, it was actually quite homey here in the office. It was similar to my workplace back in the real world, save for the fact that no one at my old office actually played a lot of pranks on on another.

Stamper on the other hand, loved to play pranks on others in the office, he doesn't look like somepony who would do this, but does it quite a lot. So I've heard from several of my new co-workers. So far it seemed that he wasn't going to prank me today, we'll have to see later in the future now won't we?Yesterday night, Princess Celestia had sent me a letter saying that she would like me to come to the castle tomorrow, being today. She said that she had something to discuss about my old life, most likely it was something she had seen in my old world. I wonder if she will ever stop looking into my old life, not like it mattered though. Still, I wonder how much magic it would require to use a spell or something to see into other peoples worlds and look into it. Speaking of magic, I was now able to form a shape with magic, though it was only the size of a marble, I could flatten it out more so that it was like a plate. It could only cover my head, but Twilight said that I would continue to grow as I practice a little more.

"George! Did you get the Apple family's stock information? I can't seem to find it", Rich said as he trotted towards my desk.

"Yeah, I took the liberty of changing the incorrect data and made the file over again. Here's the folder", I said as I took a folder from the stack behind my typewriter.

"Ha, first day on the job and you're already working like you've been here for years", Rich laughed as he took the folder.

"Thanks George!" He said as he trotted back towards his personal office.

Taking the piece of paper out of the typewriter, I checked it over before I hole punched it and filed it away into another folder and placed it on the stack to the left of me. It took me a little while to notice that Stamper was staring at me as I worked on another folder from my pile. He had a lot of unfinished paperwork on his table that he hasn't even touched yet.

"Need something?" I asked as I began to type away the the typewriter.

"No... I just wish I had fingers. I could type so much faster than I usually do", he said as he waved his hooves in front of his face.

"Speed isn't always the thing you need. You're forgetting accuracy and focus", I said as I finished the file and filed it away as well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that", he said as he let out a sigh before he went back to his work.

Though we had started our work at the same time, I had finished nearly four fifths of my work, while as he had only finish a quarter of his. The two of us would earn an occasional glancing from our co-workers, mostly because of the sounds of rapid typing and shuffling of paper from us. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the next form. Lifting it up, I looked underneath it and then did the same with the remaining forms that I was supposed to complete, all the way to the bottom. Pushing myself away from the table, I wheeled myself towards Rich's office to speak with him. Knocking on the door, I heard him answer.

"Come in", he said.

Pushing the door open, I wheeled myself in, several forms from the stack I was working on were on my lap. Rich was busy pulling files out from a cabinet behind him. A board with a graph was propped on a tripod like contraption, several more boards with more graphs and charts were leaning on the wall behind it. I waited for Rich to finish with whatever he was doing, I left the door open since this wasn't something private.

"Alright then... George, do you need something?" He asked as he turned around and placed another file on his desk.

"Yeah, I was working on my pile and I noticed that the next one was complete, so I moved it to the side to do the one below it", I said as I handed him the forms I brought with me.

"Yes, and?" he asked as he took the forms from me.

"They're all the same thing", I said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure how that happened, but that doesn't matter. We'll just recycle them", he said as he dropped them into a box at the side of his table.

"...Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Well... since the rest are just the same thing, I'm out of work for today", I said.

"Jeez, you need to stop working so fast, or else you'll be sitting her doing nothing for most of the day", he said as he let out a hearty laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that", I laughed a little.

"Don't be! Let's see... well, I don't have anything else for you to do. Everypony else still has their work. Why don't you take the remainder of the day off?" He said.

"Wait, what? Does that even work right?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he turned around again to put away several folders.

"I mean I'll only be working for less than a few hours. Won't my pay be reduced?" I asked.

"Reduced? Are you kidding me? You should be getting a raise if anything. You work like a darn machine!" He said.

"But that doesn't change the fact that I won't paid the normal amount for the hours I work here, though I don't even know how much I get paid", I said, this made Rich sit upright.

"What? You don't get paid by the hour, you get paid by the work you do. Finish all of your work and you get paid at the end of each week", he said as he went back down with more folders.

"Wait... oh nevermind. So I can just leave for the day?" I asked as I mentally shook my head.

"If you want, or stick around if the others need some help", he said, not getting up to look at me.

"Oh... okay", I said as I slowly turned myself around and wheeled out of the office, closing the door behind me as I exited the room.

'_Huh, so it's getting paid for completing your work... and it's every week. Rather than being every two weeks back at my old work_', I thought as I wheeled myself back to my desk.

"So, George. What did you say to Filthy Rich?" Stamper asked as he typed away at the typewriter.

"Nothing, I've got the rest of the day off", I said as I began to sort my completed folders.

"Wow... then what about those?" He asked as he pointed at the pile of look alike forms.

"Oh, those are all the same thing/ I'll just leave one copy for Rich and put the rest in the recycle bin", I said, just as I finished with the sorting of my folders.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow then", he said as he went back to his work.

"Bye", I said as I wheeled myself as I wheeled myself towards the office door.

Leaving the building, I was hit by a cool breeze, causing me to shiver a little.

'_I'm going to have to ask Rarity if she could make me a jacket or something. It feels like it's starting to become fall now..._', I thought as I wheeled myself down the street.

First I would have to head over to Scootaloo's school to say that I wouldn't be at home tonight, seeing as the Princess wanted me to go to the castle for something. Maybe I could go to her school and wait there to take her home from school. After that, I could ask Twilight or somepony else on how to get to the castle, since it looked really far away and I was in a wheelchair. No way I could get to the castle by tonight, or Princess Celestia was going to send a carriage for me.

Wheeling myself towards the gate that would lead off the path that would take me to Scootaloo's school, I started to wonder. Exactly what would the Princess want to speak to me about? If she wanted to know more about my world, she could always talk to me about it... wait, that would require for me to be there with her. If that was the case, she could have sent me a letter about it, I could easily reply back with answers to any questions she would have about my old world. The sky was slowly becoming covered by gray clouds, a storm must have been coming or something.

'_I swear..._', I squinted up at the sky.

I was very sure that I was seeing some pegasi moving the gray clouds together to form bigger ones. Well, this world was weird, I should expect the weird things to end anytime soon. If Lucy was here, she would probably love this world. Reaching the empty school yard, I looked around to see that the yard was indeed empty. Guess the kids were still having their classes. All of a sudden, I heard the bell at the top of the school ring once... then twice... and on the third ring, a cheer came from the school as the door flew open. And from the open door, little fillies and colts came storming out of the school, followed by Miss Cheerilee who was following them out of the school with a brown paper bag in her mouth.

"Hiya, George. Whatcha' doin' here?" Applebloom asked as she popped out of no where.

"Just here to see Scootaloo, I finished work a little early", I said as I looked down at the little filly who was resting her hooves on the left wheel of my chair.

"Oh, well she's headed over to the picnic table with Sweetie Belle, it's lunch time!" She said as she galloped away from me.

Following the little filly across the schoolyard, I stopped in front of the said picnic table.

"Hey, George. Don't you have work today?" Scootaloo asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah, but I finished early and my boss let me out early", I said.

"Oh, cool! So you're going to hang out here with us?" She asked as she looked up at me as she chewed on her food.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me. I won't be home tonight, but I should have enough time before that to take you home from school", I said.

"Huh, why won't you be at home tonight?" She asked as she set her sandwich down.

"I got a letter from the Princess yesterday... didn't I tell you about it?" I asked.

Cocking her head to the side as she thought, she tapped her hoof on her chin. She rocked from side to side as she thought, which was actually sort of cute. Finally letting out a sigh, she turned to me.

"Nope... or at least I think you didn't. What was on the letter?" She asked.

"Well, Princess Celestia wants me to go to the castle tomorrow, that being today, and talk to her about my old world. I don't know why she would want to know, but I don't see why not. I'm pretty sure I'll be back to make you breakfast, your lunch, and in time for me to go to work", I said.

"Hmm... maybe she wants to know if you're some sort of spy or something!" Sweetie Belle said as her squeaky little voice cracked a little.

"No! Maybe he's some sort of secret agent!" Applebloom said.

"That's the same thing", Sweetie Belle said back.

"Uh... girls?" I tried to get their attention but they were drowned in their own converstation.

After a few more minutes of the two little fillies arguing while they ate, the sky was starting to become more and more gray filled as the pegasi continued to move more clouds into place.

"Hey, Scootaloo? Why are those pegasi moving those clouds?" I asked, not bothering to ask HOW they're moving them.

"Oh, there was supposed to be a raining day about... two days ago? So they're going to make a storm now to make up for it", she said as she looked up as she continued to chew on her finished.

"... Oh", I said as she finished the last of her sandwich.

After the girls had finished with their lunch, several other little ponies had gathered up enough classmates to form two teams. They were going to play a game of kickball. I just sat on my wheelchair at the side lines, just watching them as they played their little game. Though they had tiny legs, they all seemed to be able to kick the ball really far. The game went on for nearly 20 or so minutes before Miss Cheerilee had said it was time for them to come back in class and start math class. I swear, whenever I'm here they have a math class, or it's just that it's just a very weird coincidence.

~Time Skip: 1:50 pm~

Though Scootaloo had told me that her school ends at two pm, it seemed that they always left a few minutes early everyday. Before the last class ended, their math class, Scootaloo and the other students were working on a couple of questions that she had written on the board. I was glad that Scootaloo was making a lot of progress with her math, maybe I could see if I could help her with any other subjects she would need help with. Though I've never seen any other work of hers, other than math, it would depend if I needed to help her with it when I see it.

"Bye, girls!" Scootaloo waved to her two filly friends as they headed towards Applebloom's house.

"Bye!" The two said back.

Sweetie Belle was going to stay with Applebloom's family for a few days since Rarity had suddenly received an offer to have her dresses be used in a fashion show. Turns out that her dresses were a hit, though I only saw one and it was only in the makings, I never got to see the finished product. Sweetie Belle said that Rarity would like to see me at her boutique when she came back, something about some other clothes for me.

"So, Scootaloo. Let's get you home before the Princess sends in a carriage or something to pick me up", I said as I wheeled myself past the school gates with Scootaloo trotting after me.

"How do you know she's going to send a carriage for you?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"I don't know if she is or isn't. It's not like she can fly me on her back to the castle, or teleport me there", I said.

"Actually, Princess Celestia can teleport. For her, it's an easy spell to perform", she said as she looekd forward again.

"...", I said nothing after hearing that.

This world sure was surprising me more and more as the days went by. Maybe one day I could get better at magic to the point where I can teleport as well, it would come in handy with stairs and what not.

"We better hurry back. The rain is starting to come down now", Scootaloo pointed out as a rain drop hit my hand as I spun my wheels.

"Yeah, let's get going", I agreed as I started to wheel myself faster.

Thankfully we reached her house before it got too crazy, we didn't really get wet from the approaching storm, save for a few drops here and there. Just as a knock came on the front door, it began to pour like a waterfall outside.

'_Jeez, who could that be at this weather?_' I thought as I wheeled myself towards the door.

Cracking the door open a little, I saw a pegasi Guard. Parts of his body that wasn't covered in armor, was now wet, his fur matted onto his skin as he stood in the rain. A carriage with a booth was behind him.

"Are you George, the human?" The Guard asked in a stern and hard voice, completely ignoring the rain as it poured onto him.

"Yes, I take it that you're the ones who are going to take me to the castle?" I asked as I opened the door wider, Scootaloo leaned to the side to look out the door.

"Yes we are, Sir. We would like it if you would come with us right now. The Princess decided to send the carriage a few hours before nightfall to speak with you", he said as he stepped to the side.

Another Guard came to the door of the booth and opened it, a spear was hooked in the curve of his hoof as he held it.

"Are you going now, George?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah... ugh, is it possible for this meeting to be held later?" I asked the Guard.

"I'm afraid not, the Princess specifically asked us to come here as soon as possible... is something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Yeah, there is. I'm not sure how long this will take, and I need to make Scootaloo dinner", I said.

"Don't worry about me, George. I can cook", Scootaloo said as she beamed with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" I asked to the little filly.

"I'm sure, George", she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well... okay. Don't burn the house down!" I said as I wheeled myself into the rain and towards the carriage.

"Oh ha ha!" Scootaloo said before she pushed the door close.

I guess the Princess took into account that I was in a wheelchair and had a pull out ramp for me to ride on to get to the booth. The pegasi Guards up front strapped themselves in before they lurched forward, taking the carriage with them as we took into the sky. After a ten minute or so trip, we were finally at the castle. Exiting the carriage, I was greeted by several Guards who were all standing to the sides of Princess Luna.

"Thou has finally arrived. Our sister is in her chambers. Please, follow us", she said as she trotted towards a doorway at the far corner of the hanger-like room.

I guess when she said that, she meant only herself since the Guards just went towards the carriage to help with the moving of it to another area in the room. Following the Princess, I looked around the hallway in awe. The walls were a pure white, but turned into a mix of purple and a very dull brown color as we exited the hallway. Several ponies wearing maid and butler uniforms looked at me as we past one another, these ponies have never seen me, a human, before today. Luna had to help me up the huge flight of stairs with her magic. The way to Princess Celetia's room wasn't too far from where the end of the flight of stairs were. Thankfully there weren't anymore stairs after that one because being held by magic felt really weird.

"Sister? We have brought George", Luna said as we arrived at a double door with eye catching designs.

"... George, please enter", Celestia's voice came from within the closed room.

Looking up at Luna, she nodded as she pointed at the doors.

"Excuse me then", I said as I pushed the doors open and entered.

Celestia's bedroom was really large, and so was the bed, being for her size and all. Princess Celestia sat at a wooden desk, her back facing towards me as she sat on a light purple and lacy cushion. In front of her was something that was glowing, but I couldn't see what it was from behind her.

"George, please close the door", she said without turning around to look at me.

Before I could close the door, it glowed as it closed on it's own. Once the door was closed, Celestia stood up. The wheels of my wheelchair suddenly glowed and I was sent forward by some sort of weird force. Once whatever was pushing me had brought me to Celestia's side, I could see that it was now obvious that it was actually just Celestia who moved me.

"I'm sorry for acting a bit odd, George", she said as she kept her eyes on a weird, glowing, light purple oval object that was floating on the desk.

"It's okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I turned my head to look at the weird glowing object as well.

"As Twilight must have told you already, she and I have looked into your world", she said without looking at me again.

"Yeah... I take it this is how you've been doing it?" I asked as I pointed at the oval shaped glow.

"Yes. Twilight was curious about your world, while as I wanted to see what your life was like back then. I'm sorry for our intrusion on your old world", she said as she finally turned to look at me.

"It's okay... nothing bad happened", I said.

"The reason I asked for you to come speak with me today was because of your friend", she said as her horn glowed again.

Suddenly, the oval shaped glow turned into a circle as the glow was no longer a light purple, but was now a very light yellow color. After a few seconds of looking at the weird round glow, an image of a familiar bedroom appeared in the middle of the circle.

"Hey... that's Lucy's bedroom... why are you showing me this?" I asked as I started to feel slightly annoyed.

"I've been monitoring your friend for quite some time. I was going to stop when I checked on your old co-workers, but her aura is quite disturbing", Celestia said.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I continued to look at the bedroom.

"Your friend has been very depressed, her mind is wandering towards the unthinkable", Lucy suddenly came into the picture.

Lucy sat on the bed, wearing a light pink tank top and a pair of short, light brown khaki shorts. Something small was in her hand, but I couldn't quite see what it was.

"Hey, Princess Celestia. Do you think I can talk to her using this?"I asked as I pointed towards the round glow.

"No. Tonight is the night that I suspected she would do the unthinkable", Celestia said.

"And what is this unthinkable thing you keep talking about?" I asked.

Suddenly, the image of Lucy's bedroom flashed a bright yellow and orange hue. The light from the round glow didn't blind me, I could easily see what the source was.

"She has done it...", Celestia shook her head as she let out a sigh.

"... This is just like Lucy", my eye twitched as my stomach dropped.

Lucy had a lighter in her hand and had set her room on fire.

'_This is all my fault... I should have just told her to truth. Now look at all this. I've caused her enough depression that it led her to want to kill herself, and now she's doing it..._', I started to panic a little for her safety.

"Princess Celestia!" I quickly exclaimed as I remembered something from what Twilight had told me.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice was filled with sadness.

"Is it possible for you to bring Lucy into this world?" I quickly asked as the flames started to go closer to Lucy who was balled up on her bed.

"Yes... do you want me to bring her here?" She asked, her voice started to lose some of it's depression.

"Yes! Please, if you can", I said.

"... Very well, but you will have to keep an eye on her. Okay?" She said as her horn glowed again.

"Of course!" I said as I turned to the round glow again.

I watched as Lucy's body began to glow without her noticing, the glow of the flames around her must have been blending in with Celestia's magic. My heart began to race as I saw the flames starting to burn closer and closer to Lucy. Suddenly, Lucy disappeared from the room and the rim of the round glow began to grow brighter. Without warning, something came flying out of the round object and crashed into me, causing me to fall backwards with whatever had came out of the object.

"... G-George! Is that you?!" Lucy's voice came from in front of me.

"... Lucy...", I smiled as I looked down at the tearing beauty that laid on my chest.

"George!" She squealed as she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a back breaking hug.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow, Lucy, you're going to break my back!" I said as I tried to get out of her hug.

"Oh, sorry", she said as she smiled, tears stained her face.

She brought her face down onto my chest and snuggled against me. I sighed, Lucy was safe now. Looking up, I saw a smiling Princess as she looked down at the two of us.

* * *

**Wee~ Went past 4k words :D Hope you guys liked this chapter! Just as I expected... this fanfic will most likely NOT reach 20 Chapters, sorry guys ouo;;**

**Please leave a Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Quick Life Adjustments

"George! Where have you been? And how did I get here?" She asked as she kept her head on my chest, but looked up at me.

"That's a bit difficult to explain", I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her.

It look Lucy a little while to notice the Princess, her reaction was something I was expecting as well.

"Wow... that's one tall horse!" Lucy said as she looked up at the Princess.

"Hello, my name is Princess Celestia", the Princess introduced herself as Lucy's mouth dropped open as expected.

"Talking horse!" She exclaimed.

"Lucy, calm down", I laughed a little as I stroked the top of her head to try and calm her down.

After what seemed to be an entire hour of back and forth explaining on how I got here and how she herself got into this world. I left the explaining of Celestia being a talking horse and all. Not surprising at all, Lucy managed to accept all of this, and resumed to act the way she usually does. Though it would appear that she still haven't notice that I was in a wheelchair this entire time.

"George... can you tell me why you broke up with me?" Lucy asked as she kept her arms around me.

"Lucy... the only person who knows is my sister, and I don't think I should tell anyone else", I sighed as Princess Celestia watched over the two of us, we were still on the ground.

"Did you even love me?" She asked quite bluntly.

"Lucy! Of course I love you... it's just that I broke up with you for your own good... I know how easily you get emotionally hurt from things. And this wasn't something I wanted you to go through. Yet you ended up trying to kill yourself from me breaking up with you", I said as I let out an other sigh.

".. Will you tell me someday?" She asked as she turned her face to the side and laid her cheek on my chest.

"... Sure. When the time comes, I'll tell you and everypony", I said.

Lucy suddenly lifted her head up.

"Wait, did you just say everypony?" She asked as she gave me a goofy smile.

"Yes... don't bother asking, I just use it around the ponies", I said as I rolled my eyes.

"George... why are you in a wheelchair?" She finally noticed.

"That's a long story as well... I'll you that story later on", I said as Lucy finally rolled off of me.

"Okay, George. When will you get better so you can walk again?" She asked.

"Actually... it's more like I can't walk anymore... you'll understand when I tell you the story later on. But now's not the time, I need to get back to Scootaloo's house to make her dinner for tonight", I said as Celestia helped me up.

"Ooooh, weird name. Can I come?" She asked.

"Sur-",

"Lucy, I must know this. Do you plan on staying in this world, or do you wish to return to your old life?" Celestia interrupted my single word response.

"I'm staying with George! Besides, I burned down my house, quit my job. I've got no where else to go, even if I did go back", she said as she moved behind me and took hold of the two handle bars behind my wheelchair.

"Well, even if you did want to go back, you could always stay with my sister. She loved it when I brought you over to her house", I said as I looked back at Lucy, see seemed to shudder a little.

"I prefer not to go to your sister anymore", she said as she let out an awkward laugh.

"Huh, and why's that?" I asked as Lucy began to push me back and forth a little.

"... I'll tell you that some other time", she said.

"George, I will have a Guard take you back to the carriage so that you may go back to Ponyville", Celestia said as her horn glowed and a ring came from the nightstand beside her large bed.

She had levitated a small bell from her nightstand and gave it a ring. Two Guards, one a unicorn and the other a regular pony, came into the room once she had placed the bell back onto the table.

"Yes, your highness?" The regular pony said with a stern voice.

"Please escort George and his friend back to the carriage. Their trip to Ponyville will be immediate", she said to the two Guards.

"Understood. Please come with us", the other Guard said to the two of us.

Lucy started to push me and follow after the two Guards as they trotted down the hall. She seemed to have forgotten everything about there being ponies in armor and clothing and thought them as nothing more than normal people. I knew she would adapt to the new environment almost instantly. It was quite a ride to get down the flight of stairs, but we somehow got it down and had made the rest of the way back to the hanger-like room. Once we were in the carriage, Lucy sighed happily as she leaned herself on me.

"George... you don't know how much I've missed you", she smiled as she closed her eyes, snuggling closer to me.

"I missed you too... Are you sure you want to stay in this world with me? You could always go back and live a normal life", I said as the carriage lurched forward as the Guards pulled the carriage away.

Once we were out of the hanger-like room, the rain began to bombard the roof of the carriage, though Lucy didn't seem to care and continued to keep herself close to me.

"I would rather live in this world with you", she said as she rubbed her face on my arm.

"Well, since you're going to be staying with me, we're going to have to get you some clothes", I said as I looked at what little she was wearing.

"Yeah... can't that tall pony bring in my clothes from my house? She did bring me in from our old place, can't she do it with my clothes?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"You set your house on fire, remember? I'm pretty sure none of your clothes survived that", I let out a laugh.

"You're right... maybe I can buy some clothes in this world?" She asked as a strong and sudden blast of air rocked the carriage slightly.

"I'm sure my friend can make you some clothes for free. Even if we do have to pay, I'll pay for it. Since our old money doesn't work in this world", I said as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Thanks, George", she said as she hugged me tighter.

Suddenly, a clanking sound came as something slipped out of her pocket and fell onto the floor of the carriage. Lucy reached down and picked up the object that had fallen out of her pocket, it was her phone.

"So you brought your phone here as well?" I smiled as I reached into my pocket and took my phone away.

"I didn't know I still had it on me... do yo think we can call one another?" She aske.

"I'm pretty sure there aren't any satellites or telephone poles in this world", I laughed at her silly little question.

Looking out the carriage window, I could see that were were going to reach Ponyville in a few minutes or so. It was really pouring now and it was starting to get colder now, I really needed to go ask Rarity if she could make me a jacket, and I'll have to see if she'll make Lucy some clothes. Speaking of Rarity, Sweetie Belle had said that Rarity wanted to see me about something. My train of thought was interrupted as Lucy wrapped her arms around my arm, she had fallen asleep.

'_You're just like a child..._', I smiled as I placed my free hand on the top of her hair.

'_Now that you're here... I can't stop you from feeling that pain when I leave again_', I sighed as I looked out the window again.

I had to wake Lucy up when we landed in Ponyville. I could have carried Lucy back to Scootaloo's home myself, but I didn't really have any legs for me to walk on. And wheeling two people in a wheelchair at once wasn't going to be easy. As the sleepy Lucy and I got out of the carriage, the rain immediately woke her right up and caused her to sprint towards the house of the little orange filly. Inside was dark, save the lights in the kitchen. Lucy dropped herself onto the couch and started to roll around on it. Looking at the clock that was hung up on the wall, I saw that it was actually 7:34 pm.

'_Wow, we couldn't have been gone for that long... Guess that talk was longer than I thought_', I thought as I wheeled myself towards the lit up kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, I was greeted with the sight of Scootaloo sleeping by the table. She was leaning over the table, a few books and pieces of paper were underneath her. I smiled at the sight of the exhausted filly, she must have been studying on her own while I was gone. Wheeling myself towards the sink, I saw that there were several dishes in a partially filled sink.

'_Guess she made herself some dinner already... guess it's just me and Lucy now_', I thought as I wheeled myself over to the fridge and made sure not to make any noise.

A loud bang came from the living room, and to my surprise, the little orange filly didn't even move when that sound came. Wheeling myself to look out of the kitchens doorway, I saw that Lucy had managed to figure out that the couch could be pulled out as a bed. She had the most guilty look on her face.

"Lucy, come here. I'm going to make us some dinner, and try not to make any noise. Scootaloo's sleeping right now", I said in a low voice as I wheeled myself back into the kitchen.

"Who's Scootaloo?" She whispered as she quickly made her way into the kitchen.

"Her, she's the filly I was telling you about a little while back in the castle. Remember?" I asked as I pulled out the needed ingredients to make a simple salad for the two of us.

"She's so cute!" She said in a slightly raised voice.

Lucy went over to Scootaloo and dropped down to eye level with the sleeping filly. Giggling lightly, Lucy began to lightly poke at her cheeks. I smiled as I shook my head. Preparing the salad didn't take long, and eating it didn't take long either... well, for me it took a little while. Lucy on the other hand, ate faster than Scootaloo ever could... I might have to get another job to feed these two endless pits. After cleaning the dishes, I thought it would be best to go to sleep now. Since I'll have to get up early to figure out on what to do with Lucy. First would be getting clothes made for her and then... just whatever comes along that she would need to live in this world.

"So, where do I sleep?" Lucy asked as she leaped up and dropped herself onto the pull out bed.

"There's a guest room upstairs, you can sleep in there... do you mind going into the kitchen and bringing Scootaloo up to her room?" I asked as I placed the bowls into the cabinets.

"Can't I sleep here?" She asked as I could hear her rolling around on top of the bed.

"That's where I sleep", I said as I looked out through the kitchen door.

"Then I'm really going to sleep here!" She let out a giggle.

"... Okay, go get a blanket and some pillows from the closet", I said as I pointed towards the closet to the left of the kitchen doorway.

"Okay!" She said as she got up from the bed and went towards the closet.

Going back into the kitchen, I gently picked Scootaloo up and placed her on my lap. Leaving her schoolwork behind, I wheeled us out of the kitchen, not before turning off the lights. Lucy had just finish 'laying' out the blanket and pillows, which was more like dumping it onto the bed in a giant bundle of the said objects.

"Lucy, do you mind bringing Scootaloo up to her room?" I asked as she turned around to look at me.

"Couldn't we just let her sleep here with us?" She asked as she patted the bed.

"I think it would be best if she slept in her own bed", I shook my head.

"Fine", she puffed out her cheeks and reached out for the filly.

Lifting the sleeping filly off of my lap, I passed her to Lucy. As I placed Scootaloo is Lucy's arms, I pulled my arms back.

"*Giggle* I think we should let her sleep here", Lucy continued to giggle at this sight.

"I guess", I smiled as I looked at my arm.

Scootaloo had wrapped her little hooves around my arm just as I was about to let go of Scootaloo to hand her to Lucy. Shaking my arm a little, Scootaloo wouldn't come off, she had a firm grip on my arm. Lucy dropped herself onto the bed again and started to undo the ball of bedding material as I used my unbound arm to push down one of the arm rests of my wheelchair. She rolled to the side to give me some space to lie down on. Reaching down with my free hand, I pulled off my shoes before I pulled myself onto the bed with my own free hand. I made sure not to accidentally sit on the filly as I moved myself up onto the bed. Once I was on the bed completely, Lucy rolled so that she was facing me.

"Good night, George", Lucy said as she gave me a smile.

"Good night", I said back as I returned the smile.

"I want a sandwich...", Scootaloo mumbled as she started to drool.

We both looked down at the filly, Lucy began to giggle lightly.

~Time Skip: 6:30 am~

I yawned as I heard some noise coming from the kitchen. Rolling over, I cracked my eyes open and saw that I was on the pull out bed.

'_Huh, why am I here?'_ I thought as I looked around the living room.

Looking down at my hooves, I rubbed my leg. I remember something last night... I saw dad, I was hugging his leg. Guess that was a dream.

"George! Where's the bathroom?" A voice asked.

"To the left, it's by the closet", I heard George answer.

'_Who was that?_' I thought as I got up and trotted towards the edge of the bed.

Just as I was about to get off of the bed, a tall thing that looked sort of like George, but had longer hair, came out of the kitchen and disappeared into the bathroom. The thing stuck it's head out of the bathroom door and smiled.

"Hi!" It said, it's voice sounded like a mares.

"Hi?" I said back as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"George! Someone's in the bathroom!" I called out as I quickly trotted into the kitchen to see that George was making breakfast.

"Oh, that's just Lucy. I hope you don't mind, but she'll be staying with us now", George said as he looked over his shoulder.

"It's okay... also, why was I on your bed?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head, feeling that my mane was a bit messed up.

"Oh. When Lucy and I came back from the castle, you were asleep. After she and I had finished eating, I tried to give you to her so she could take you upstairs to your room, but you wouldn't let go of my arm", he chuckled.

"Oh...", I said.

'_Wait... then I was hugging George's... arm... or leg?_' I thought.

I thought George... was dad...

"Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, sure", I stuttered as I felt my face grow red.

"Good, cause we're having pancakes", he said as he turned around, a pile of steaming pancakes were stacked up high on a plate he had on a chopping board that was on his lap.

"Hi again, Scootaloo", the person that George called Lucy said as she came through the kitchen doorway.

"Hey...", was all I said as I continued to think of what I had thought George was.

'_I thought George was dad..._', I thought as I slowly trotted towards the table and climbed onto a chair.

'_He has been taking care of me for the past week that he's been here..._', George placed a plate with six pancakes on it.

"Tell me if you can't finish it all", George said as he placed a fork and a knife by my plate and nudged a small pitcher with syrup in it.

"Okay", I mumbled as I looked away.

I could still feel that my face was red, and I didn't want him or his friend to see my face.

'_He's been so kind to me... he did everything that dad used to do for me... help me with my school work, make me some lunch for school, and he's stood up to Diamond Tiara for me..._', I smiled as I looked at George.

George noticed that I was looking at him, thankfully my face had lost it's redness, he returned the smile as he gave his fork wielding hand a light wave.

*P.O.V. Change: George*

After we had all finished eating, Scootaloo excused herself and trotted upstairs to get her schoolbags. I had told her that she had left her schoolwork on the table last night, but I had moved it all to the other small table in the living room. I was busy folding up the blanket and stacked the pillows on top of the blanket as I finished with the removal of the bedding material from the bed. Lucy was humming a merry tune as she cleaned the dishes. I smiled as I looked into the kitchen.

'_Lucy... I'm going to have to tell her about my illness sooner or later..._', I thought as I wheeled myself towards the closet to put away the blanket and pillows.

The sound of plates clanking against one another came as Lucy placed the plates back into the cabinet I had told her that the plates went in. Putting the blanket and pillows away, I wheeled myself back to the bed to put it back to the way it was before. After I had finished with the couch, I went over to the table that was just to the right of the kitchen doorway, and picked up a set of clothes to change into. Wheeling myself into the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it as I started to change out of my old clothes into a fresh set that Rarity had made for me.

"George, I don't have anything to change into", I heard Lucy say from behind the bathroom door.

"We're going to take care of that today. After I take you to that place, I need to go to work", I said as I finished with my clothes after fumbling with it for a little while.

"If you want, you can just wear some of mines", I joked as I dumped my clothes into a basket I found behind the door.

"... Okay, I didn't really mean that", I said as I opened the bathroom door to see that Lucy was picking out some clothes from the pile on the table.

"Then what do I wear outside?" She asked.

"You can go outside like that. I'm pretty sure that nopony will look at you any other way than they do to me", I said as she put the clothes back onto the pile.

The sound of Scootaloo's little hooves trotting down the stairs came as she came downstairs. She had a saddlebag on her back.

"Your stuff is on the table", I said as I pointed towards a table that was in front of the couch.

"Thanks...", she said softly as she quickly went for her stuff and stuffed them into her bag.

"Are you okay, Scootaloo?" I asked as I wheeled myself towards her.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. I'll see you later, George!" Scootaloo said as she quickly galloped out of the house.

"Okay, that was odd...", I said as I looked at the open door.

"Come on, George! You're going to be late for work if you take too long for my clothes", Lucy said as she grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and pushed me towards the doorway.

"Actually... I'll be late if I don't get to work in 15 minutes", I said as I looked at the clock as Lucy pushed me past it.

"Hmmm, then can't we get my clothes after work?" She asked.

'_Hmm... if I finish work quickly again, I can leave a large window for me to go to Rarity's boutique and place an order for Lucy. I'm sure Rich wouldn't mind her being there... she could actually help as well_', I thought as we reached the door.

"Yeah, that should be better. Let's go", I said as I took control of my wheelchair again.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 11 :D I'm actually having second thoughts on writing the Pokemon fanfic. I want to write another My Little Pony fanfic, but not sure which to do first. I'll probably figure it out when I finish with this fanfic :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Evil Lucy and Rarity?

Quickly loading in the next form, I looked down at the information sheet and quickly finished the form. I had arrived at work today no more than 20 minutes ago and I was already close to the bottom of my work. My rigorous pace was making the others watch in awe, some were even having sweat drops form on the side of their head. Even Rich as leaning to the side on his chair to watch me as I worked. The others still didn't know about Lucy since she and I had originally planned to go to Rarity's after I finished my work, but we came across Rarity on our way here. Rarity had taken her off my hands for now and I said that I would go to her boutique shortly after I finished with my work. Thought Rich had given me more work to complete, since I did my work really fast, I was down to the last dozen forms.

"Um... George? Are you okay?" Stamper nervously asked as he leaned to the side to look past his tower of work.

"Yeah, just gotta finish up fast so I can go meet my friend", I said as I opened up the bottom drawer of my desk and pulled out several unused folders.

"Must be some friend to make you wanna work that fast", Rich said from his room.

"Yeah, my girlfriends in this world and I want to help her with somethings to adjust to this world", I said as the room was suddenly filled with 'aws', followed by giggles from the mares and light chuckles and heart laughs from the stallions.

"Love is an excellent stamina boost, isn't it?" Stamper laughed.

"It looks like it. Maybe you should get a marefriend for yourself", I smiled as I looked up at him with my eyes, but kept my face towards the typewriter.

"Ouch, that kinda hurt", Stamper crossed his brow but wore a smile on his face.

"Hey, Rich! I finished, I'm going to head out now", I said as I wiped my forehead.

"Yeah, about that", Stamper said as he now wore a giant grin on his face.

"What?" I asked as I loosened my tie a little.

Stamper pushed himself back and bent over to reach for something that was hidden from my view. He grunted as he slowly sat back up, a box that was filled to the brim with forms. Looking on in confusion, he slammed the box onto his table, causing his stack to jump into the air and fall back down. He grinned as he wore the most sinister smile I've seen from him yet.

"Before you came to work this morning, I sort of hid half of your work", he said.

"Rich... is he telling the truth?" I said as my face darkened.

"Apparently!" Rich said with a mix of truth and sarcasm, though I can't see how that was possible.

"... Bring it on!" I shouted as I went at the new load of work like a ten year old on a plate of spaghetti.

The entire office laughed at my enthusiasm, Stamper just frowned at this. He was most likely just aiming to annoy me with his little prank. I'm going to get at him with a prank of my own later on, just you wait Stamper.

~Outside of Scootaloo's School~

The sound of my classmates playing outside in the background was all I could hear as my cheek laid flat against the wooden table. I had my fore hooves covering my face, my face was still red. My face did change back to its original color, but thinking about George made me blush again. I kept thinking of him as my dad again.

"Scootaloo, you okay?" Applebloom asked as she tried to peek through my hooves.

"Yeah, I'm okay", I lied as I brought my hooves closer to my face.

"You sure 'bout that?" She asked.

"Yeah... just leave me alone for a while", I grumbled.

"Oh look, it's George!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Wha-where!?" I exclaim as I sit up straight, revealing my blushing face to my two snickering face.

My face grew hotter as my friends looked at my blushing face. Letting out an annoyed groan, I slam my face onto the table and cover my face back up with my hooves.

"Well, that seem ta' work for a little while", Applebloom said.

"Hey, Scoot. Why did you get excited when I said George was here? And why are you blushing?" Sweetie Belle asked as she began to laugh at her last question.

"... *Sigh* Promise you girls won't tell anypony about this?" I asked as I moved my hooves out of the way and looked up at the two.

"Ah promise", Applebloom said.

"Same here", Sweetie Belle said.

Letting out a sigh, I slowly sat up. Looking around to make sure that the two of them were the only ones within hearing distance. Seeing that we were well out of range of our other classmates, I turned back to the two of them.

"I... I thought George was my dad last night...", I admitted.

Closing my eyes, I readied myself to be bombard by laughs and teasing from my two friends. Slowly opening my eyes, I could see that the two of them were just looking at me as they wore a confused look on their faces.

"Um... that's all? Ya' think George was your pa?" Applebloom rubbed the side of her neck with her hoof.

"I don't see why that's something to blush about", Sweetie Belle said.

"Are you kidding me? It's embarrassing!" I said.

"Well Ah don't think so. Ah think it's kinda neat, havin' George as a dad'en all", Applebloom said as Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think George would be glad that you thought he was your dad", Sweetie Belle said.

"Heck, Ah'd like him to me mah dad. Though my Ma and Pa are off elsewhere with their own farm", Applebloom said as she looked at Sweetie Belle.

"Aren't your parents coming back?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nope, Ma and Pa said they've left the farm in our care, and they're working on their new farm", Applebloom said.

**(A/N: Let's just assume that Applebloom's parent's aren't dead :P)**

"Ya' know, Scootaloo. Ah think you should tell George that ya' think of him as yer dad", Applebloom said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea", I sighed.

"And why's that?" Sweetie Belle asked.  
"What if he thinks I'm weird after I say that to him?" I said as I looked up at the two as I laid my head down on the table.

"Well-*Bell Rings*", Applebloom stopped talking as the school bell began to ring.

"Children! It's time to start classes!" Miss Cheerilee shouted out to the schoolyard from the school door.

"Finally, she's here. Ah thought she was gonna be absent today", Applebloom said as she galloped towards the school.

"Come on, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle said as she went after her.

Letting out a sigh, I got up from the bench and trotted towards the school. Maybe I will tell George... when I think he won't be freaked out when I say that to him.

~Outside the Office~

~Time Skip: 11 am~

Wheeling myself down the street, I let out a sigh of relief. I had finished the new load of work with more difficulty than the first. The information sheet I needed to use to input data into the forms were incorrect and I had to retype each of the forms that I had already filled in with the incorrect data. Which added up to nearly three quarters of the pile that Stamper had hidden from me. With that all done, I was now on my way to Rarity's boutique to meet up with Lucy and the unicorn. I spotted the boutique after going around for a little while, thankfully I was able to remember enough of the way to actually get to the boutique itself without getting lost. A fancy looking carriage was out front.

"My word, whatever you are, you certainly know a lot about fashion", a voice said with an accent from a person you would meet from the 50's.

"Thanks, bye!" Lucy's voice came from within the boutique as the front door opened and out came a unicorn wearing fancy clothes.

"George! You're off work!" Lucy exclaimed as she poked her head out from the doorway.

"Yeah... what's this all about?" I asked as I pointed at the now departing carriage.

"Oh, Rarity was having problems with an outfit that a pony had ordered, so I helped", she said as she smiled at me before disappearing into the boutique again.

"George, my dear. Please come in and see what your little friend has done!" Rarity said with excitement.

Wheeling myself into the boutique, I wowed as I looked around the room. I didn't really understand what was going on, but there were drawings of clothes everywhere! Some were for humans, most likely drawn by Lucy, and clothes for ponies that were obviously drawn by Rarity.

"Wow, Rarity. You drew these?" I asked as I looked down at the table covered in drawings of ponies wearing clothes.

"No! Lucy did! Every last one of these were drawn by her!" Rarity said as she walked out of the backroom with enough fabric to fill up a two story high storage house.

"Seriously?" My jaw dropped open as I turned to Lucy who was doodling on a piece of paper.

"Indeed she did", Rarity said as she placed the fabric down.

"Wow, Lucy. I didn't know you could draw like this", I said in amazement as I picked up a drawing and looked at it.

"I did draw a lot when I was little", Lucy said as she twirled a colored pencil around on her fingers.

"Lucy, dear. I will get to work on your clothes and I'll get right into the designs you've made", Rarity said as she giggled like a school girl.

"Rarity, I drew some stuff for George, too!" Lucy said to the unicorn as she waved a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

"Wonderful! Bring it here!" Rarity said.

'_This is going to get crazy..._', I thought as I watched the two go crazy with what they were doing.

~Time Skip: 1:54 pm~

The two of them finished multiple designs almost instantly and went off to do more. I was impressed at Lucy's hidden talent for this kind of stuff. Rarity even asked Lucy if she wanted to work with her. Apparently the fancy unicorn that left a while back was actually a standing official for a fashion show in Canterlot. Getting such complements from him, Rarity was even offered to go to Canterlot to display some of the dresses and other clothes that Lucy had helped Rarity come up with. The two were now dressing up in the clothes they had designed and were giggling at one another, I kept my eyes on Lucy. Suddenly, a set of clothes landed on my lap.

"Put those on, George!" Lucy said as she came over to me with a black hat that had two gold lines going diagonally down.

"Really?" I said as I looked down at the flat pile of clothes.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Lucy said as she pushed me into the backroom.

"We'll wait for you to finish!" She said before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Sighing, I smiled as I looked at the door. Shaking my head, I started to undressing. As I took of my shirt, I felt a searing pain as the fabric scrapped against my skin as I tried to get it off. Quickly letting go of my shirt, I heeled forward and panted. Spotting a body length mirror, I slowly wheeled myself over as I kept myself leaned over. Taking a deep breath, I slowly took my shirt off and dropped it on the table that was to the left of the mirror. Turning myself to the side slightly, I looked over my shoulder to take a look at my back.

'_… Oh... damn.._', I cursed mentally as I looked at my back in the mirror.

I had several dark bruises on my back, and they were no bigger than my hand. Come to think of it, I remember feeling some back pain while I was going through the second load of work that Stamper had hidden. Maybe I got the bruise from when Lucy gave me that hug when she was brought into this world by Princess Celestia. Or could it be the illness?

'_Maybe the illness makes me bruise more easily now..._', I let out a sigh as I looked down at my lap and picked up the shirt that the girls made.

After I finished putting on the rest of the clothes, I looked over myself in the mirror. The clothing that the two had made for me was almost entire black, save for a few silver and gray stripes that went up to down on my shirt. My pants were entire black, and the hat seemed to make me look a bit odd.

"George, are you done?" Lucy's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah, and I look weird", I scowled at the mirror.

"I think you look great!" Rarity said as she looked at me from the doorway.

"You look sexy", Lucy said as she covered her mouth with her mouth as she snickered.

"You planned this!" I said to her, using a fake mad voice.

"Maybe", she says as she runs out of the room.

"Come back here!" I shout playfully as I wheeled myself towards the door.

**(A/N: Is that even possible?)**

Rarity backed away from the door, a smile on her face. As I reached the door, I saw Scootaloo and her two friends wake through the front door, causing the bell to ring above the door. The three stopped as they saw me, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked at Scootaloo, whose face was red for some reason.

"Hey, girls... wow, I didn't know it was this late. Sorry about that, Scootaloo", I said as I looked up at the clock.

"It's okay, George...", Scootaloo said in a soft voice.

"Perfect, you dearies are finally here!" Rarity said as she came out of the backroom with several tiny outfits being held in the air by her magic.

Suddenly, all of the girls froze and looked at one another. Lucy slammed the door shut behind them and locked the door, preventing from running out of the room. The four of us just looked at the two adult females as they wore an evil expression... well, only Lucy was.

"Rarity... what are you doing?" Sweetie Belle asked as she backed away from her sister, the others followed suit.

"Come here, dearies. Lucy and I made some cute little outfits for you to wear~", Rarity sang as she crept closer to the fillies.

Applebloom's flank bumped into Lucy's legs as she backed into her. The three slowly looked up in horror... literally, in horror as they looked up at the evil looking Lucy. After a few minutes of the girls screaming as Rarity and Lucy put the clothes on for the three, they were finally done. Applebloom wore a similar hat that Applejack wore, she had some light brown boots that went to a point as it curved up. Followed by a green and light brown cape of some sorts. A string or ribbon with two little apples were at the tips, they went through the collar of the cape. Sweetie Belle just looked like Cinderella, only tinier and for a pony. Scootaloo was forced into an outfit last, she wore a similar outfit as mine.

"Can we take these off yet?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Of course not, it hasn't even been a minute after you all put those clothes on", Rarity smiled.

"More like ya' forced these clothes onto us", Applebloom frowned as she looked herself over.

"Also, who is she?" Sweetie Belle asked as she looked up at Lucy.

"Oh, she's a friend of mine. She came from my old world after... certain events", I said as I avoided the finer details.

"I'm his girlfriend to be exact", Lucy said with a smile as she came over to me and hugged my arm.

After a little chat, and convincing, Lucy and Rarity finally agreed to let the girls out of the outfits and not force anymore clothes onto them. Sweetie Bell and Rarity were off in their own conversation about them going to Canterlot for a little while, after their school break that was approaching in two weeks. Rarity said that her clothes would be due then for display at the fashion show in Canterlot. Sweetie Belle agreed, Rarity even invited all of us as well, though Lucy was already invited since she was responsible for almost all of the designs. At the mention of the break, Applebloom spoke up.

"Hey, Scootaloo. Ain't yer birthday in two weeks?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is", Scootaloo said as she held onto the hat she was forced to wear.

"We won't be in Ponyville to celebrate", Sweetie Belle said.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly... your birthday should be three days after we come back from our little stay in Canterlot. We'll only be there for a day or two anyways", Rarity said as she looked over a calender that was hanging on a bulletin board.

"Hey, how long is your school break?" I asked.

"Ah think it's about two or three weeks?" Applebloom said.

"Wow, really? That's a lot of free time", I said.

"Ah know, right? Should be plenty of time fer all of us to relax from school", she said back.

"Well, Ah'ma head on home now, see ya'll later!" Applebloom said as she snatched up her saddlebag and trotted out of the boutique.

"We should go back, too", I said as I placed the outfit the two made for me on a table.

"Oh, we never made you any clothes", Rarity said as she looked at Lucy.

"You're right. I guess we were really caught up with making these new outfits", Lucy let out a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Jeez, do you ever pay attention?" I shook my head at her.

"Oh give me a break, will ya'?" Lucy said as she patted my back several times.

I heeled forward slightly at the touch on my bruises. Scootaloo and Lucy didn't seem to notice, Lucy being the one who was touching my back, Rarity seemed to notice my pained expression though. Leaving the little shop with the little orange filly, we made our way down the street.

"So, anything happen at school?" I asked.

"Hmm, not really...", Scootaloo said as she suddenly sounded as if she was hiding something.

Knowing better to not pry a child for information, I pushed it aside, and hoped that she would come to me with any problems she had. Though I should probably be preparing myself for the inevitable future pains I will cause the ponies and person around me.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" I asked as I looked forward again.

"Hmm, how about going for groceries?" She suggested, sounding slightly more calm.

"Why? We should have plenty of food left in the fridge", I said as I thought back to the last time I opened the fridge...

'_Wait, I made pancakes, so I never did open the fridge that morning_', I thought as she started to whistle.

"Scootaloo... do you have something you need to tell me?" I asked as I looked down at the filly.

"Yeah... I sort of... went for a little midnight snack?" She let out a nervous laugh.

"That's impossible, we were sleeping in the same bed with me and Lucy, we would have felt that you gotten off the bed", I said.

"I'm sort of a soft sleepwalker?" She said, followed by another laugh.

"... I actually believe that... Okay, let's go buy more food... and maybe a lock for the fridge as well", I said as I followed her down the street that would lead to the market area.

* * *

**Chapter 12 :D -Sigh-, school starts again tomorrow, don't expect a chapter tomorrow... wish it was summer vacation already D:**

**Please leave a Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: One Month Left

"Scootaloo, did you really have to buy all of that?" I asked as I looked behind me at the bags that I had hung on the handles of my wheelchair.

"Why not?" She asked as she had some of the bags contents in her mouth.

Letting out a sigh, I pushed the subject aside. Scootaloo had bought a bag full of candy from the market, and she had eaten nearly enough to make ten trick or treaters sick. I was wondering how she wasn't getting sick from eating all of that, I even told her not to eat too much of it once, but she ignored it. As Scootaloo munched away at her large supply of candy, I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was slowly making its way down. We had been in the market for a few hours, so it should be around the time for dinner now. Lucy and Rarity should be done with their clothing making spree now. The outfit that Lucy and Rarity had made for me was pretty weird, but I sort of liked the hat. Maybe I should ask her if I could have the hat.

Suddenly, a cool breeze washed over the two of us. Scootaloo didn't seem to be affected by the cold, her having a natural fur coat on, me being in just a plain old suit I wore to work. Usually if you were in a suit amongst others who wore casual clothes, you would get the occasional stares from others. Thankfully the ponies were no longer looking at me with a weird look, I don't know what they think of Lucy yet. Or at the fact that there are now two humans in their world of ponies, hopefully we would be the only humans to come into this world.

"George, what are you going to make tonight?" Scootaloo asked as she pushed the front door open and held it open for me.

"I bought a recipe book from the market, hopefully I can find something in it that I can make. I think salad every night is sort of getting old now", I said as I wheeled myself in.

"I think salad is okay, but you're right, it's getting kind of old", Scootaloo said as she dropped off her saddlebags at the side of the doorway.

As Scootaloo scampered upstairs to do whatever it is that she was going to do, I wheeled myself into the kitchen to unload the bags I had hanging from the handles. I was surprised to see that the weight of the bags haven't tipped my backwards after wheeling myself around with them. Placing the candy in the shade, I began to store away the other groceries in the fridge, all but the recipe book. Once all of the groceries were away, I flipped the recipe book open and began to scan through the various recipes of foods that ponies ate. I heard the front door open and then close as whoever came in was now away from the door.

"Lucy, is that you?" I called out as I placed the book on my lap as I wheeled myself towards the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah! Do you know where I keep my clothes?" She responded.

Reaching the doorway, I raised a brow as I looked at Lucy, carrying a tall stack of clothes.

"Wow, Rarity made a lot for you too", I said as I wheeled myself back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, now where do I put these?" She asked as she waddled toward the kitchen.

"Obviously not the kitchen. Just set it down by my clothes. We still need to find a place to keep them, other than putting them on that table", I said as I went back to reading the recipe.

"Offph, there we go", she said softly as she set the clothes down and walked into the kitchen.

"Whatcha' doing?" She asked as she stands by my side and looks at the recipe book as well.

"Just taking a look at what I should make for tonight's dinner. Salad every night is getting a bit old and repetitive", I said as I turned the page.

"Let me take a look~", she said as she plucked the book from my hands and started to furiously flip through the pages before she stopped and flipped back a few pages.

"This looks good", she said as she showed me the page she had stopped at.

"Seriously? Cake?" I looked up at her with a blank expression.

"Cake is tasty!" She said.

"... This is better", I said as I flipped forward a few pages.

"... Fine", she pouted as she turned around.

"You're not changing my mind by pouting you know", I chuckled as I wheeled myself towards the fridge to take out the needed things for the food.

"Boo~", she said as she walked out of the room.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to getting the rest of the things out of the fridge and ready for tonight's dinner. It was about six pm now, I should have it done in a little while. Scootaloo's bag wasn't by the doorway anymore, so she must have come down without me noticing and went back upstairs to do her homework.

~Time Skip: 6:41 pm~

"Girls! Dinner's ready!" I shouted into the house.

"... Girls?" I said as I heard no responses.

There were no footsteps in the house, nor any noise from talking or anything else. Wheeling myself out of the kitchen, I looked into the living room and saw that it was empty of all residents. Just as I opened my mouth to call out to the girls again, there was a knock at the door.

'_Who could that be at this time of night?_' I thought as I wheeled myself towards the door.

"Hi-...", I looked down at the orange filly.

"Hi, George!" Scootaloo said as she trotted into the house, followed by Lucy.

"Um... when did you two leave the house?" I asked as I closed the door after Lucy had come in.

"Oh, we fell out of the window", Lucy said as she marched into the kitchen like a soldier.

"What? Scootaloo, are you okay?" I asked as I wheeled myself after the two of them.

"Yeah, we landed on some bushes", she said as she pushed a chair back with her head.

"How in the world did you two manage to fall out of a window?" I asked as Lucy took a seat as well as Scootaloo finally did.

The two just looked at one another and shrugged before they dove into their food. Shaking my head, I began to eat as well. Tonight we were eating something other than a salad, it was sort of like a spongy cake, but wasn't really sure what it was. It just looked tasty.

After dinner, Lucy and Scootaloo left the kitchen to get ready for bed, while as I stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes. Finishing with the cleaning, I wheeled myself into the living room and took off my shirt and shoes. I placed my shoes by the bed side and placed my shirt on my lap for a brief moment as I moved myself onto the bed, where Lucy was already covering her head with the blanket. Once I was on the bed, I placed my shirt on my chair and turned it so I could get on it better in the morning. Slowly dropping backwards, I made sure not to wake up Lucy if she was asleep or not, and she wasn't

"Rah!" She cried out as she threw the blanket off of her face and wrapped her arms around me, bringing me down with her.

"Jeez, I thought you were asleep?" I chuckled as I looked into her eyes.

"I was waiting for you", she smiled as she buried her face into my chest.

"... You know... you never told me how you ended up in a wheelchair", she said as she pressed her cheek onto my chest.

"... Do you want to hear about it?" I asked as I rested my chin on the top of her head.

"Yes", she said.

"Well... the first day I came into this world, I saw Scootaloo chasing after a ball down the street. There was a loud rumbling sound and a pony shouted at Scootaloo to get out of the street", I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, when I got towards the end of the alleyway that I appeared first in this world, I saw that it was a carriage that was charging down the street. No one was stirring it. I blindly pushed Scootaloo out of the way. I was about to get out of the way too, but I actually tripped over myself and ended up getting run over", I laughed at the most perfect accident that lead to my being in a wheelchair.

"Oh... so you're a hero?" She asked as she let out a light giggle.

"... They can see me as one, but I don't care if they see me as a hero or not", I said as I turned onto my back.

"*Sigh* You're always being kind to others... why can't you think of yourself once in a while?" She heaved out another sigh as she turned, purposely covering nearly half of my body with her own.

"Okay, I'll think of myself for a while", I said as I smiled up at her.

"Good", she smiled back at me.

"Let's see... I'm going to want to sleep without someone as heavy as yourself to sleep on me", I chuckle as I poked her nose with my finger.

"Boo, I'm not fat!" She pouted as she rolled off of me.

"I never said you were", I laughed.

She kept on pouting as she stared at me. Placing my hand on her head, I ruffled her hair a little before she started to whine. She really had a childish personality, it was cute from time to time, but got annoying from time to time. Not that it really bothered me a lot.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. You got a job with Rarity to do, right?" I said.

"Yeah... I just go in the morning, right?" She asked.

"I don't know. You should ask her when you get there. Maybe you can work out some working times with her", I said.

"Hmm... that's a good idea", she said as she closed her eyes.

Letting out a yawn, I closed my eyes and pulled the blanket over myself as well.

~Time Skip: 7:40 am~

The sun was shining into the room. It's warm rays shined onto my face as I moved around, the blanket fell from my face, allowing the sun to shine down on my lidded eyes. Slowly raising my arm to cover my eyes, I let out a yawn and slowly rolled towards Lucy. I felt something furry brush my arm, followed by a little squeak and light snore. Curious as to what it was, I lifted the covers up and saw that it was Scootaloo.

'_She must have came onto the bed last night.._', I smiled as I looked down at the filly.

Though it was kind of cute, I was wondering why she would be sleeping on the same bed with ME. The first time made sense because I couldn't get her off of my arm, but this time it was different. I pushed the thoughts aside as I came up with an idea, she must have had a nightmare or something. Rubbing her head a little, I lowered the blanket around her neck. Slowly inching towards the edge of the bed, I picked up my shirt and got myself onto my wheelchair. Pulling the armrest back up, I wheeled myself to the kitchen to get their breakfast ready, and Scootaloo's lunch. Maybe I should make one for Lucy as well... come to think of it, I never did eat lunch at work... I never did feel hungry either. Another symptom of my illness perhaps?

'_If I'm correct... it should be about an entire month since I've found out I had this illness... one month left_', my heart sank as I turned to the two girls on the bed.

The thought of my death bringing the girls and my new friends in this world started to make me sad as well. Though my sister won't know what day I was going to die, she would at least know at what time I would most likely die. I felt sorry that I couldn't spend some time with my little sister before I passed away. Pushing the sad thoughts aside, I began to pull things out of the fridge to begin making breakfast for us. After I finished making breakfast, I wheeled myself towards the living room and looked at the still sleeping pair on the bed. Lucy suddenly wrapped her arms around Scootaloo and started to hug her tightly.

"Mmmm, George~ You're so fluffy", Lucy smiled in her sleep as she hugged the little filly tighter.

Smiling at this, I looked towards the clock to see what time it was. Reading the clock, it was now about 8 am. I made a rather small breakfast, knowing that we wouldn't have much time to eat. Wheeling myself towards the bed, I cleared my throat.

"Girls, time to wake up!" I shouted over the two.

"...", I earned no response.

"This is going to be annoying", I sighed.

~Time Skip: 8:26 am~

After I had managed to wake the two girls, we ate and finished our small breakfast and we were out going our own ways. Scootaloo was headed off to school and Lucy was headed towards Rarity's boutique to start her first day of work. I was in front of my workplace, I stopped because I saw Filthy Rich approaching the building as well.

"Hey, Rich", I greeted my boss as I pushed the door and wheeled myself in to hold the door from the inside for him.

"Morning, George", he said as he trotted on in.

"Morning", I said back as I followed him into the office in the back.

"It's prefect that you were here when I got here", he said as he opened the door to his office.

"Come on in, I would like to ask you somethings", he said as he held the door open for me.

"Okay, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I wheeled myself in and stopped in front of his desk.

Filthy Rich let the door go, not like it was going to swing close anyways, he trotted towards his desk and took a seat on his chair. Spinning so that he was now facing towards me, he placed his fore hooves on the top of the desk and looked at me.

"I heard that your little friend, Scootaloo, has been doing better ever since you started tutoring with her studies, am I correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, you are. How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, my daughter hasn't been doing so well in school and I ask Miss Cheerilee about the other students compared to my daughter from time to time, and Scootaloo has been doing really well in school lately. I asked Miss Cheerilee a day or so ago and she said that Scootaloo has been getting extra help from you", he said.

"Okay... exactly what are you trying to ask me?" I said as I tried to understand what he was trying to ask me.

"I was wondering if you could help my daughter with her studies?" He asked.

My eyes grew a little wider, but not noticeable to Filthy Rich.

'_This could be my chance to make things better between Diamond Tiara and I... for the way I spoke to her at my first meeting the filly_', I thought as I looked at my boss.

"Sure, I'll give it a try", I smiled at him.

"Great! You can come with me to my house tonight", he said as he great big smile spread across his face.

"Wait, you mean tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, or you can come another time", he said as he pulled open the top drawer and pulled out several forms and set them aside.

"Well, I still need to pick up Scootaloo from school and then make dinner for her and my girlfriend", I said.

"Hmm... why don't you bring them along as well? We can all have dinner at my house", he said.

"That could work out. I'll have to ask Scootaloo and Lucy if they want to go or not. If not, I might have to decline your request", I said.

"It's alright, I'm sure there will be some other times you can find the time to help my daughter", he said, not seeming to be disheartened from my response.

"I'll go ask the two after I finish my work", I said as I wheeled myself backwards and turned around so that I could leave the room.

Wheeling myself towards my desk, I saw a tall stack of papers, all ready for me to start working on. Stamper wasn't at his desk today... he wasn't in the office today anyways, I wonder where he is. Since there wasn't any work on his table, I guess he isn't coming in today.

'_Wait a second..._', I slowly wheeled myself away from the table and carefully made my way towards Stampers side of the two desks.

Something was off, Stamper would most likely do something if he figured that I would think that he wasn't going to be here. I spotted his stack off work on the floor, which could only mean.

"HA!" I heard a shout from my side as I quickly ducked my head.

The sound of something striking the wood of Stampers desk could be heard as somepony was shooting something. Stamper came out from behind a file cabinet, which wasn't pressed against the wall.

"Darn, I missed", I heard Stamper laugh as he placed a small toy gun on his table.

"Better luck next time", I laughed back at him as I turned myself around.

Before going to my desk, I looked down at the toy.

'_How the hell did he pull the trigger?_' I thought as I wheeled my self forward.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 13! I remade my Facebook page for my Fanfiction account. Go to my profile and like it if you want quicker updates and smaller notifications on things I have planned. Usually news/updates/ and questions. Also, another poll has been made on if you want the Pokemon fanfic to be long or not.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Unknown False Hopes

I had finished work early, as usual, and was now at the table outside of Scootaloo's school. Scootaloo was busy eating her lunch I had made for her this morning with her two friends. For some reason, Scootaloo was sitting really far from me. She was originally close to where I had wheeled myself towards, but trade places with Applebloom when I came towards the table. It seemed that it indeed was lunch time or recces whenever I came here, which was pretty good since it was usually times when I would have to talk to her about something.

"Hey, Scootaloo. My boss wants me to go to his house tonight, do you want to tag along?" I asked.

"Hmm... how long will we be there if I said yes?" She asked, her voice normal.

"We might be there till a little before bed time for us", I said as I thought on how long it would take to just help Diamond Tiara with her studies.

"Hmm, I don't see why not. I could always do my homework there", she said as she took a bite out of her food.

"So you're okay with it?" I asked the little filly as she continued on eating.

"Yeah. Why are we going to your boss' house anyways?" She finally asked.

"Oh, he was wondering if I could help his daughter with her studies... since she isn't doing too well", I said as this caught her attention.

"Does she go to this school?" She asked as she finished the last of her food.

"Yeah. Her name is Diamond Tiara. You know her, right?" I asked.

"What?! You're going to help _her_?! But she's a bully, why are you going to help her?" She asked, her two friends were also looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Well, I don't like making enemies, and I think this is the perfect opportunity for me to patch up our first meeting, since that wasn't really a friendly meeting. Plus, you can become her friend as well, if you give her a chance", I said as I reached over and picked up the bag I used to put her lunch in.

"Why would I want to be her friend?" She frowned as she folded her short fore legs across her chest.

"Better friends than enemies. Besides, I'm sure her bullying you and others is just something related to her family... or just stressed out and needed some way of releasing that stress", I said.

"... Fine, I'm still going, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be her friend", she let out a 'hmph' as she turned away.

"That's okay, as long as you're going to go with me... maybe I should bring Lucy along, too", I said.

"Who's Lucy?" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom said at the same time.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend... didn't I tell you this before?" I asked as I thought back to see if I could remember if I told them or not.

The two fillies just looked at one another and shrugged, showing that they weren't sure either. Taking out my phone, I turned it back on to take a look at what time it was. Reading that it was now 1 pm, I thought it would be best to just stick around. The sky was clear and I saw no pegasi up in the sky, moving clouds to bring up another storm. I still needed to figure out a way to tell if the pegasi were going to start up another storm, maybe they followed a schedule that I could get a copy of? The bell rang, signaling for the little fillies and colts to come back into the school for their last period of the day. Scootaloo and her two little pony friends have already left the table long before the school bell had rung. I was about to head towards the school, but a shadowy figure at the edge of the creepy forest stood there, just staring at me with it's yellow beady eyes.

Turning myself completely towards the figure, I stared back at the figure. The yellow beady eyes blinked once before the figure itself disappeared into the forest. This peaked my interest, so I decided to go take a look.

'_I doubt anything would want to hurt someone who's already like this_', I thought as I wheeled myself past the school gates and towards the slightly sloped hill that went up towards the forest.

I suddenly felt gravity hold me down as I tried to wheel myself up to hill, causing me to tip backwards.

'_Well... maybe the hill would..._', I thought as I looked up as I laid down on my wheelchair.

Normally I would need someone to help me up, but I remembered that I could use magic. Though I doubt my current level of magic could push myself up. Giving my magic a chance, my hands glowed slightly as I concentrated hard to bring out my magic. Pushing myself up a little with my magic, I suddenly felt something snap in my mind, severing the weak flow of magic I had going out. Losing what little support I had from my magic, I fell back onto the floor.

'_…. Ah crap_', I struck the back of my head onto the dirt path below me.

Taking a deep breath in, I raised my arms above my head and pressed down on the ground with my hands. My efforts to get back were useless, my arms couldn't get into a good enough position so my I couldn't use all of my strength to push myself up. After a few minutes of struggling, I finally gave up and decided it would be best to just stay like this and pray that somepony came down the path, or that the children would end school and help me if they saw me like this. Suddenly, I saw a pegasus push a dark gray cloud across the sky and left it there as he or she flew away. More pegasi appeared with more and more clouds.

'_Well ain't that magical_', I cursed at myself as I continued to watch as the pegasi patched up the sky with dark gray clouds.

Letting out a sigh, I mentally cursed my bad luck on this day. Though one piece of good luck was that I would be able to fix one of my relationships with somepony today... if it does succeed or not. Suddenly, I heard light hoofsteps coming from to the right of me. Looking towards that direction, I saw a familiar yellow mare trotting down the path with a pair of brown baskets resting on her out stretched wings.

"Fluttershy?" I asked, not sure if that was her name or not.

"George? Why are you lying on the floor?" She asked as she looked down at me, a bunny poked its head out from underneath the white clothe that was covering it.

"I saw something at the edge of the forest and I wanted to see what it was, but I sort of fell backwards without thinking twice about wheeling up a hill", I let out an awkward laugh.

"Would you like some help?" She asked as she placed the two baskets on the floor, the bunny leaped out of the basket, followed by another.

"I would", I let out another laugh.

Fluttershy slowly lifted me off of the ground. She wasn't doing this to be gentle, but she was actually quite weak, which wasn't surprising from a shy and kind pony like herself. One of the bunnies scampered up my leg and sat on my lap as it looked up at me. The other bunny that came out with the first sat down on my foot and just looked forward.

"So, George. What did you see at the forest?" She asked as she trotted down the path, wanting me to follow her.

"Well, I saw a pair of yellow beady eyes... and maybe a dark brown and greenish cloak around it?" I shrugged as I followed her.

"Oh, that must be Zecora", Fluttershy said.

"Zecora?" I asked, another odd name to add to my mental library of odd names.

"Oh, she's a zebra that lives in the Everfree Forest. She's a very kind mare. She even helped the doctors and ponies in Ponyville Hospital several times", Fluttershy said as we continued to walk down the dirt path as the sky grew darker.

"Really? How?" I asked, I wanted to know more about this zebra for some reason.

"Her potions and other brews work better than most medicine that the hospital has, she even cured some illnesses that the doctors couldn't", Fluttershy said as she walked closer, the bunny on my lap leaped into the basket, followed by the one of my foot.

"Wow..", I said.

'_If this zebra was able to cure illnesses that the doctors in this world couldn't... maybe she could cure my illness?_' I thought hopefully.

'_I'll have to meet her first, I'll have to look around in the forest if I have to', _I thought, not noticing that the yellow mare beside me had stopped.

"George? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked in a soft voice.

"Huh?" I said as I looked at what I was doing.

We had arrived at some sort of house, and I was mindlessly wheeling myself into the wall. Letting out an awkward laugh, I wheeled myself away from the house. Fluttershy kneeled down on her fore legs and allowed the many bunnies that were hiding underneath the two baskets to leave them. Once the last of the bunnies had left, she got back up and trotted towards the front door of the homely looking cottage and went inside.

"George, would you like to come in? It's going to be raining soon...", Fluttershy said as she stood by the open door.

"Thanks, but I've got to get back to Scootaloo's school", I said as I turned myself around, but stopped when the mare called out for me.

"Um, since it's going to rain soon... would you like to borrow an umbrella?" She asked as she was now holding and umbrella in her hooves.

"That's very kind of you, thank you", I smiled at the mare as I took the offered umbrella.

"It was nice speaking with you, bye Fluttershy!" I said as I wheeled myself away from the cottage as the mare gave me a light wave.

Indeed it was nice speaking with her, I got some useful information from her! This Zecora character could be the key to rid myself of this illness. Though I have no idea on how to find her and find the time to do so. All of this will have to wait until I'm finished with what I have on my plate at the moment, I'm not even sure if this Zecora could cure me or not. Fluttershy did say that Zecora's potions and brews were able to cure illnesses that doctors couldn't cure. Seeing as the umbrella was getting in the way, I lifted the umbrella over my head to hook it onto the back of my wheelchair. A searing pain shot through my body as I accidentally struck my back with the umbrella.

'_Ow, ow, ow! I'm going to get more bruises like this..._', I said as I gently rubbed my back.

Wheeling myself over the small wooden bridge, I was on my way back to Scootaloo's school, still didn't know how I didn't notice that I had gone over that bridge once. Lights flashed above the clouds as lighting began to surge through the clouds, awaiting the soon to be storm. I had to get to the school fast to pick up the two fillies. Filthy Rich never did tell me where his house was, maybe his daughter will tell me when I get them out of school. Stopping for a brief moment, I opened my cellphone and saw that it was already 1:36, the girls might have gotten out of school already. A beeping sound came from my cellphone, telling me that there wasn't much power left. Before I pressed down on the button to turn it off, I got a message.

'_Okay... guess I can call in this world... are there even any satellites here_?' I thought as I opened the message.

'_George! This pony came into Rarity's boutique saying that he knows you and asked if I wanted to go to his house. I'll be waiting for you there, his name is really weird, too! XD_', I read the message, it was from Lucy.

"Weird name... yeah, should be Filthy Rich", I mumbled as I opened the reply box and typed in a message.

Sending the message, I turned it off. The message I sent to Lucy said that I'll see her there, and that I'll be closing my phone due to low power. I needed to find a way to charge my phone, maybe I could ask Twilight Sparkle if she could come up with something. My arms were starting to feel tired as I continued to wheel myself down the road, they felt as if they were kept over a stove top that was just turned off.

'_Ugh, my health isn't doing so well... I'm going to have to find some free time to go visit this Zecora character..._', I panted slightly as I stopped to rest.

After a minutes rest, I began to wheel myself down the road again, I could hear the sound of little ponies laughing and chatting away as they left their school. Reaching a bend on the path, I could see that the students had already been dismissed, Scootaloo was waving goodbye to her two little friends as they went home by themselves. Scootaloo saw me as I came up the path, and galloped towards me.

"Hey, George! Ready to go?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that", I laughed as I patted the top of her head, she backed down a little.

'_I should stop with the close contact stuff... she seems a bit nervous whenever I come near her or talk to her now, I wonder why_', I thought as I removed my hand from her head.

"So, where's Diamond Tiara?" I asked the orange filly.

"Oh, she's by the school door. She waits there for her dad everyday, but it's usually a servant that lives with them that picks her up", Scootaloo said as she looked at the school, where the said tiara wearing filly was waiting.

"You stay here, I'll go get her, and then we can be on our way", I said as I wheeled myself through the gate and made my way towards the school.

As I approached the little filly, she turned her head and looked up at me.

"Hey there, Diamond Tiara", I said with a smile.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice sounded like she wanted me gone.

"Your dad asked me to bring you home today", I said.

"What? I don't believe you, why would my dad want a loser like you to take me home?" She scowled at me.

"He asked me if I could tutor you. He said that your grades aren't doing too well", I said, this caused the filly to look away slightly.

"Come on, let's go now. It's going to start raining", I said as I pointed up.

"... Ugh! Fine...", she said.

Reaching down, I picked up her bags and placed it on of the handles of my wheelchair. She sighed as she trotted past me and went towards the schools gate. Scootaloo just watched as she went past her, her facial expression was slightly that of annoyed, but also plain.

"Want me to take your bag as well?" I asked Scootaloo.

"Sure. Thanks, George!" Scootaloo said as she squatted down and backed away, ducking her head to let the strap go over her head.

Reaching down, I grabbed hold of the strap and lifted it up. Twisting my body a little, I hooked the strap onto the other handle of my wheelchair. Scootaloo and I followed Diamond Tiara, since neither of us knew where that fillies house was. As we closed in on the towns gates, I saw that the light brown dirt path was starting to grow darker spots. It was starting to rain now. It started to come down harder now. Reaching behind me, I pulled off the umbrella and brought it above my head. Opening it, I saw that the bottom of the handle had a strap of some sorts, guess it was designed to strap around the back of a pony's back. I was amazed as to how far I could stretch it. Wrapping the stretchy strap around one of my arm rests, I let it go and saw that it was able to stay up straight.

'_Let's just hope that the wind from the storm doesn't yank this off_', I thought as I quickly wheeled myself after the two fillies.

"Hey, Scootaloo! Want to sit on my lap?" I asked, the two turned and looked at me.

"Why?" She asked, she raised a brow.

"Well, it's going to rain and I have an umbrella", I said as I stopped in front of the filly.

Just as I finished saying that, it started to come down like crazy. Without asking again, Scootaloo leaped onto my lap to take cover under the umbrella with me. Thankfully the umbrella was big enough to cover the two of us, it could just as easily shelter Diamond Tiara as well. Diamond Tiara just stared at us as the rain continued to hit her pink coat.

"You can sit on my lap, too. If you want", I said over the sound of the pouring rain.

"...", she said nothing, but slowly made her way towards me.

She stopped in front of me and glared up at me. Letting out a sigh, she shook her head and started to make her way onto my lap. Sitting down on my other leg, she took shelter under the umbrella with the two of us.

"Okay, since you're not leading the way anymore, mind telling me which way to go?" I asked the filly.

"...S-sure", she said.

Scootaloo quickly turned her head to the other filly and cocked her head to the side. This was surprising for me as well, I never thought I would see this side of a school bully. Chuckling lightly, that was covered by the sound of the rain, I shook my head. I guess she was starting to warm up to me now, this should make making our relations as 'enemies', to friends, a whole lot easier. Diamond Tiara just looked away from the two of us, but pointed to the left, motioning that her house was that way.

"Alrighty then, let's get going before the wheels get stuck in the mud", I said as I gave the wheels a hard push, only to see that they indeed were getting stuck, but I could still move them.

Once I got onto the solid streets of town, I could move a whole lot easier. The rainwater will wash off the bits of mud before I get to our destination.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Or was it? I'm not sure -.- Well, anyways, here it is! I think this fanfic may or may not reach up to Chapter 20... hopefully it does :P The poll for my next fanfic is still up! It will end once this fanfic is complete! Also, go like my facebook page so you can get updates and small news that I want to post, but not write in the end of each new chapter :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: New Relations

"George?" Lucy asked as she stood by the door, wearing a light pink and white striped shirt accommodated with a pair of pure white shorts.

"Yeah...", I said as I was leaned forward, covering the two fillies below me.

On our way here, the umbrella got torn off from my armrest and was now somewhere in the sky being blown all over the place. Without the umbrella, we were starting to get showered by the cold rain, but I did my best to get here as fast as possible while shielding the two beneath me. The two were just a bit wet, but drier than I was, I was completely soaked. Lucy stepped to the side as Filthy Rich trotted to the door.

"George! Come inside, you look terrible", he said as he quickly stepped to the side to allow me to come in out of the rain.

"Thanks", I said as I wheeled myself in.

Once I was inside, I heaved out a sigh as I was no longer being drenched by the cold rain. The two fillies got off of my lap and I leaned back and sighed again at the ceiling as the warmth of the inside of the house warmed me up. Hopefully I wouldn't get sick from this, I have work to get to. Filthy Rich ordered one of their servants to bring me a couple of towels. I had just realized that the inside of the house was more like my little sisters mansion, size-wise that is. Guess Rich's house must be a mansion, the darkness created by the dark gray clouds blocked out most of my sight from seeing the house. It really was hard to see a house through the pouring rain and added darkness from the sky, even the lights that were shining through the windows were hard to see.

"Sir, your towel", the maid pony said as she held up three folded towels with her magic.

"Thank you", I said as I reached up for the towels, but she moved them out of my reach.

Shaking her head, she lifted one of the towels and unfolded it. Coming closer to me, she moved the towel towards me. I tried to object, but she flashed me a threatening look and I immediately clamped my mouth shut. Seeing that I wasn't going to object to her drying me off, she dropped her death stare and a smile formed on her face. She tapped my arm, motioning for me to remove the top of my suit, I complied. She set the sopping went top on a coat hanger and used her magic to quickly move a waste bin underneath the dripping coat to keep the floor dry. Turning her attention back to my wet form, she began to gently, yet tightly press the warm dry towel against my went arms. Once she was done with my arms, she began to do the same with my torso. Hanging the now wet towel on a hook under my suit, she removed the second towel from the shrinking stack she had in her magical hold, she looked down at my pants.

"Oh, no, no, no, no... no. Pants stay on", I quickly said after she pointed at my pants with her hoof.

Once more, she flashed that same threatening stare. A bead of sweat formed on my forward, but was unnoticed by the other drops of water that were still on my head. Noting that my head was still wet, I quickly pointed towards my head. She rolled her eyes and went for my head first. Seeing that she was going to work on my head first, instead of my legs, I quickly tried to think of an excuse. She was gentle with my head, as she was quick with the drying, she was done within seconds and I felt no wetness in my hair or on my skin. I gulped as she hung the towel with the other one and unfolded the last towel. I felt my wheelchair lurch forward, followed by the sound of a door opening in front of me.

"I will dry your pants away from the eyes of the little ones", she said, her head held up high with her eyes closed.

"It's okay, I can dry my legs off myself", I said as I let out an awkward laugh, but quickly shut myself up as I was hit by her threatening stare again.

"... Okay", I said as I gave up unwillingly.

*P.O.V. Change: Lucy*

I just watched as my boyfriend was being taken into another room to be dried off by the maid pony. George turned his head towards me, he mouthed the words, 'save me'. I just smiled and waved at him, his jaw dropped and he looked as if he was about to cry (Just picture him with completely whited eyes with his jaw completely dropped... anime style?).

"Where's she taking George?" Scootaloo asked as she opened her little bookbag.

"She's taking George into that room to dry him off, I think", I said as I looked into her bag and was surprised to see that everything was dry, guess these bags are waterproof.

"Where did dad go?" The other filly asked, she sounded like a big meanie.

"I don't now", I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm going to go find him", she said as she suddenly started to look depressed.

She left me confused as she trotted away and disappeared around a corner and went down the hallway to find her father. Why did she suddenly look so depressed? I felt Scootaloo poke my leg.

"Yes, Scootaloo?" I asked as I looked down at the orange pony.

"When is George coming out?" She asked, just as the door opened.

"Oh, hey George", I said as the maid pony trotted out of the room first, a smile on her face.

"Hey? HEY? Is that all you have to say?" He asked as he wheeled myself towards us.

"Hm?" I said.

*P.O.V. Change: George*

"I asked for your help and you just left me with that pony!" I said as I pointed at the smiling maid pony as she left the room.

"She was just drying you off", Lucy said.

"She forced my pants off! I was practically raped!" I said.

"I thought you loved me", I pretended to cry as I slumped forward, my face out of her view.

"I do love you, but she was just drying you off", Lucy said again as she walked out of the room like a marching soldier.

"Are you okay, George?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, I was just messing with her, but that maid pony is kind of scar-", I froze as I felt the same stare coming at me from where she had supposedly left from, but was standing there with her head poking out of the doorway.

"Kind of what?" Scootaloo asked, not noticing the maid staring at me.

"N-nothing...", I said as sweat began to slide down the side of my face.

I could feel her evil stare turn into smug grin as she slowly disappeared from the room for real this time. As if knowing that I was going to die wasn't stressful and scary enough. Letting out a sigh, I watched as Lucy walked out of the room and went into the hallway where the scary maid had gone through. Filthy Rich wanted me to come here for tonight and see if I could help his daughter with her studies, but where was she?

'_Hmm, I think I heard her say that she was going to go find her dad... her voice sounded odd when she said that though..._', I thought as I leaned back.

My eye twitched as I felt the pain from the bruises on my back. I had noticed several more bruises on my legs, but never felt them when the two were on my lap or whenever they were touched. My legs being unable to move meant that I couldn't feel anything from them anyways. This was a fact to me now, the illness I had made me bruise easily. Suddenly, the sound of a bell ringing down the hall caught my attention as I just realized that there was now a wonderful and breathtaking aroma in the air.

"Sir, dinner is ready", another pony said, a butler this time.

"Thank you, where do I go?" I asked as I looked at the butler who was standing by the other hallway.

"I shall guide you to the dining hall. Please, follow me", he said as he walked past me and went down the same hall that Lucy and the scary maid went down.

The ways to the dining hall wasn't too far, just a few seconds to get there. He bowed before I went into the large lit room where Scootaloo and Lucy were already in. Wheeling myself over to Lucy, to sit next to her, she got up and sat one seat to the left to allow me to sit between her and Scootaloo. The butler who had left himself by the doorway had somehow managed to get to my side without me noticing and removed the chair to allow me to move up to the table. I was about to thank him, but he was already long gone.

'_Jeez, Filthy. Where are you hiring these ponies from? Stealth School?_' I thought as Diamond Tiara came into the room from the same hallway.

The way the little filly came in confused me. She seemed... sad. Noticing that I was looking at her, and I was the only on looking at her as she entered, she quickly lifted her head up and threw away her sad face. She was now wearing the same face she had when she tried to make fun of me the first day I went to Scootaloo's school, the same uptight face. She took her place in a chair that was directly across the table from Scootaloo. A low commotion came from the entrance from the other side of the room came as my boss came in, a butler followed him in. A silver platter and a phone with a wooden case and gold linings rested upon it, Filthy Rich spoke into a cone like thing that was connected to it. I found it amusing that the wire to the phone was slacking behind the two. Diamond Tiara's face turned soft and sad-like as her father came into the room.

'_Hmm... looking for her dad, servant picking her up from school, and she suddenly looked sad when her father came into the room... Maybe she's acting like this because of something with her dad?_' I thought as Filthy hung the supposed phone-like contraption onto the stand and the butler quickly disappeared from the room, the wire of the phone snaked out of the room as the said butler trotted away to put it back.

"Now that we're here, why don't we have dinner?" He asked us all with a smile.

"Yay, food!" Lucy and Scootaloo both cheered at the same time, I just smacked myself in the face with my hand.

"*Loud Chuckle* Well then", he smiled as he clopped his hooves together.

Several maids and butlers walked out from a single wooden door, each carrying a platter that was covered with a silver dome with a handle on top. Some of them had a platter on their back that was left exposed, a certain dish rested upon it. We were all given a covered platter in front of us. Filthy nodded, the servants all removed the covered platters to reveal tonight's dinner. Lucy and I got the same dish, while as the others all got the same dish, but was different from Lucy and my owns.

"I didn't know exactly what you eat, so I asked the chiefs in the kitchen to make something that you might be able to eat", he said.

"Thanks, Rich. Lucy and I can eat almost anything you ponies can... just leave out hay and stuff like that", I laughed slightly, Rich quickly caught on with the laughing.

I just noticed that Diamond Tiara was glaring at me. She had a... tear in her eye as she did so. Turning her head away from me, she began to slowly eat her food. No one else in the room noticed this, but I did. Something was really wrong, partially it was his fathers fault, that I was sure of.

"So tell me, Lucy. How is George back in his old work place? Twilight Sparkle said that he was quite the worker in his old world as he is here", Rich asked Lucy.

"Oh, he's very hard working, and he's great to be around. Everyone in the office love him. Especially me", Lucy said as she leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

Odd how she didn't ask about who Twilight was. Maybe Rarity told her about Twilight and her other friends while they were working.

"I'm just doing my job, that's all", I smiled as I stabbed into a piece of diced bake potato.

"George, that reminds me. When are you going to get back at Stamper?" Rich asked.

"Trust me, I'll get him back for his pranks", I smiled as I looked at Rich, who was sitting at one of the skinnier ends of the table.

I noticed that Scootaloo was eating her food in the same matter as she has always been, making a complete mess out of it. She even had a bit of sauce on top of her nose. Sighing as I rolled my eyes, I picked up my clothe-like napkin and reached over to her face.

"Scootaloo, try eating slower", I said as I wiped the sauce off of her nose.

"My, my, George. It's as if you're her actual father", Rich said.

"Nah, I'm not trying to be her father. Just trying to help her in anyway I can", I chuckled as I placed the napkin to the side of my plate.

I noticed that Diamond Tiara was now having her head by the edge of the table, her face was barely visible from sight now.

"I wouldn't mind having George as my dad", Scootaloo said after a brief silent pause we had after my little clean up.

Diamond Tiara suddenly got out of her chair and quickly left the dining room, none of them seemed to notice this. Something was REALLY wrong with that filly... maybe I'll go see her after I finish dinner.

"Well, if you're going to be her dad. I want to be your wife!" Lucy laughed as she wrapped her arms around me.

The room went up in laughter from my boss, Scootaloo, and myself.

~Time Skip: 8 pm~

Dinner was finished, and everyone was doing their own thing. Rich said that he was going to return to his study to get to work on some future projects that he had laid out for the office. Lucy and Scootaloo had dragged me into the living room of Rich's house to spend some time with them. Diamond Tiara's weird behavior concerned me, something must have really made her upset or stressed to make her act like that. Though she was still a child, she would easily become affected by any events that could have happened to her.

I was playing a game of cards with the girls. Scootaloo had found a deck of cards that was resting on a small wooden table, didn't know why it was there though. We played for a good ten or so minutes before I finally thought it would be best to work on Scootaloo's homework.

"Hey, Scootaloo. It's getting late now. You should be doing your homework", I said to the filly as I began to clean up the cards.

"Aww, come on. I just wanna play a little longer", Scootaloo whined.

"Finish your homework and you can play longer later, okay?" I said to the filly as Lucy passed me her cards so I could put them away.

"Fine...", she huffed as she passed me her cards as well.

"You can do it on your own, right?" I asked as I wheeled myself over to the small wooden table and placed the deck of cards back in the spot we found it in.

"I can... what are you going to do?" She asked as she trotted towards the hallway to get back to the first room where she left her bags in.

"The whole point in me coming here was to help Filthy Rich's daughter with her studies, remember?" I said as I followed her.

"Oh yeah... Where is Diamond Tiara? I didn't see her after we finished dinner", she said as she looked up at me.

"She left near the beginning of the meal... she barely touched any of her food too", I said as I remembered that she was just staring at me, but mostly at her father during that short period of time that she stayed in the dining hall with us.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the living room and do my homework there", she said as she gripped the strap of her saddlebag with her mouth and began to drag it back the way we came.

"Okay", I said as we both left the room from different directions.

I had no idea where that filly was, she might just be in her room. Hopefully, Diamond Tiara's room wasn't on the second floor, but it most likely was. As I wheeled myself aimlessly through the hallway, I heard a voice. Following this voice, I arrived at a door that was slightly open. Inside the room was Filthy, who was sitting at a desk with several short stacks of paper resting on either side of time.

"Okay... let's see. Diamond Tiara's birthday is in two months... Pony feathers... I have a meeting that day. Maybe I can get her a present tomorrow and have one of the servants bring it to her...", he let out a stress filled sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the chair.

'_He seems to be in a bit of a problem..._', I thought as I watched as he turned to the bookshelf that was to the right of him.

"*Sigh* If only you were still here...", he said softly as he took a picture frame off of the shelf.

The picture was of a mare, she was standing by Filthy Rich and in between them was a carriage... was that... Diamond Tiara? That must be a family photo.

"Maybe I can hold a birthday party for her after work... ugh, I'll have to ask George if he can do overtime that day...", he sighed as he placed the picture frame on the desk, the picture facing him.

Wheeling myself down the hall again, I resumed my search for the filly. Throughout my search in this hall, I kept on hearing the sound of crying, even over the sound of the pouring rain from outside wasn't able to block out that sound. Looking back down the hall and then in front of me, I saw that I was the only one in the hall. Slowly wheeling down the hall, I paid close attention to each door I went past, to see if I could find out who was crying. Finally, I reached a door where I could hear the crying was coming from there. Gently pushing the door open, I saw that it was a bedroom, Diamond Tiara's bed room.

"Diamond Tiara?" I called out her name softly, she didn't seem to hear or see me, for she had her face buried in a light pink pillow.

"Diamond Tiara?" I called out her name again as I wheeled myself into her room.

A slight wrinkling sound came as one of the wheels of my chair ran over something. Looking down, I quickly moved back so that I couldn't ruin whatever it was. Picking it up, I saw that it was a train ticket that would allow you on a train to a place called Trottingham.

"Diamond Tiara?" I called out again, slightly louder this time.

This caught her attention. Slowly lifting her head up, her face was stained with her tears, as was the pillow she was burying her face into. Her face quickly bore the expression of anger.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"I came into your room to help you with your schoolwork", I said, ticket still in my hand.

"I don't need help, now leave", she said as she wiped her face.

"Is that what you plan on doing?" I asked as I showed her the ticket that I had picked up from the floor.

"H-hey! Give that back", she said as she quickly got off of her bed and tried to grab it by using my legs to try and use it as a foothold for herself.

"So are you trying to leave... or is this a means to runaway?" I asked as I started to piece the information little by little that I received throughout my stay in this house.

My words seemed to make the filly calm down, she was now sitting on my lap.

"Diamond... please tell me. What's bothering you?" I asked as I placed the ticket by her hooves, she didn't go for it.

"My dad... he doesn't care about me... That's why I'm running away!" She said as she bit the her lower lip.

"And what makes you think he doesn't care about you?" I asked as I looked down at the filly.

"He never comes to pick me up from school, he never spends time with me when it's my birthday, and he only ever gives me presents through our servants!" She said, her voice growing higher in volume.

She suddenly went back to breaking up in tears as she laid down and covered her face with her hooves. Sighing, I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Diamond Tiara, your father cares about you", I said.

"No he doesn't!" She shouted as she suddenly sat upright.

"Yes, he does. Why would he go through the trouble of asking me to help you with your studies? Trust me, he cares about you. I know about your mother..", I said.

"What about mom?" She asked.

"*Sigh* I'm going to assume that your mother passed away?" I asked, she looked away, but nodded.

"Well, I was going past his study and heard him talking to himself. He's been doing his best to support you on his own, he's even planning on giving me overtime to make room for a birthday party he's planning for you", I said as I smiled at her.

"... Is that why he never comes to pick me up from school and spend time with me on my birthdays? Because he never had the time when he tried to support me?" She asked as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Yes...", I said.

Never did I think that her being like this was all because of something like this. This was the last thing that I would think of that would cause all of this. Diamond Tiara began to cry again. She suddenly grabbed the ticket from my lap and got off and then trotted towards a trash can.

"What are you do-*Rip*", I smiled as she dropped the two pieces of the train ticket into the trash can.

"Thank you... George", she said as she smiled at me.

"Don't thank me. Thank your father for all of his hard work to make your life a good one", I smiled back at her.

"Now come on, let's go to the living room so you can do your work with Scootaloo", I said as I motioned to the door with my arm.

"Okay!" She said.

I could see that she was happier now, knowing that her father was actually doing his best to make her life better on his own. Picking up her schoolbag for her, I wheeled myself out, Diamond Tiara followed behind me.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 15 :D Sorry for the wait :P Things have been happening for me in a game and my friends needed my help. There's going to be a two week skip in the storyline in the next chapter :P Which means the story is coming to an end soon!**

**Oh, and I deleted the facebook page... AGAIN. **

**Please leave a Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: They Know

~Two Weeks Later~

Two weeks have past. Rarity, Lucy, myself, Scootaloo and her two friends had gone on our planned trip and it was quite fun to be honest. I didn't expect to enjoy myself during out stay in the city that they called Canterlot, but I did enjoy it in the end. Filthy Rich and his daughter even came along with us, after my asking of him to come along with us on our trip. Speaking of his daughter, Diamond Tiara and I had fixed up our once enemy like relations shortly after that night that I found her crying. Now, Diamond Tiara was now Scootaloo and my own friend now, she no longer bullied her anymore and actually spent time with he as friends, rather than bully her. I wanted to help open up more time for Filthy Rich and his daughter to spend more time together, so I willingly asked him if I could take over some of his work. After a few more back and forth arguing, I finally managed to get Filthy Rich to 'agree' and allow me to do his work.

I was now piled up high with work for the past few days now, except for the days we all went for our little trip. Work was going as normal, but Stamper said he was calling in late for today, this left me plenty of time to plant my payback prank.

"Hey, George!" Diamond Tiara said as she trotted through the doorway and into the office, Scootaloo was right behind her.

"Hey girls", I greeted back as I turned to them.

"Jeez, George. Take a break or something, you don't look too good", Scootaloo said.

And indeed I didn't. The past two weeks were fun, but also hell for me. My illness was making my body react in all sorts of ways, my stomach being really annoying from time to time was one of them.

"I'm okay. So, Diamond Tiara. You here to see your dad again?" I asked as I turned back to my work.

"Yeah! We're still on break so I can come here and be with my dad more", she said as she trotted into her fathers office, where he was finishing up the last of the work he had left.

"George! How ya' doing?" Stamper shouted into the office as he trotted in.

"Covering my ears", I smiled as I took two balls of cotton and shoved them into my ear.

"And why are you doing that?" He asked as he turned his chair to the side so he could sit down on it.

"Oh, no reason at all", I smiled as I reached over to Scootaloo.

Pulling the confused filly closer, I took two more cotton balls and placed them into her ears and pressed them into her ears lightly. A loud honk came as Stamper sat down on his chair, causing him to literally leap a few feet into the air, just barely touching the ceiling with his head. Stamper crashed onto the floor. The office and I burst into laughter as Stamper slowly and trembling, got back up, his facial expression was just priceless. I could hear Filthy Rich bursting into a fit of laughter as he was leaning to the side, looking out of his office.

"You finally got him, George!" Rich continued to laugh madly.

"W-what?" Stamper asked.

"Look under your chair", I snickered as I tried to hold in my laughter to respond to him.

"What the?" He said as he looked underneath his chair.

I had come to work a bit earlier in hopes that Stamper wasn't here yet, to allow me to try and get back at him for all the pranks he did. Filthy Rich saw what I was doing and just laughed at it. I had tied a soccer horn to the cylinder of his chair, the button was barely touching the bottom of his chair. When he had sat down, the bottom of the chair dropped down a little from his weight, causing the soccer horn to go off. Though it also scared the others, they all found it funny, other than Stamper that is.

~Time Skip: 5 pm~

The added work that I got from Filthy made my work time take longer to finish than I originally would finish, but it was all worth it if that little filly got to spend more time with her father. I was now in Rarity's boutique with Scootaloo, we were watching the two as they finished their next line of clothing for their next event. The little trip we took to Canterlot to attend the show that Rarity and Lucy were going to be in, the clothes they made that is, got quite a lot of attention. Several big time designers in that city took interest in their work and wanted to see more, some of them even bought the designs off of them. Rarity was working on the next line of clothes, but Lucy seemed to be working on something smaller, something that would fit little fillies, I knew it was for fillies since the dress looked girly, but it also looked as if it could have been for colts... Lucy, what are you doing?

"Hey, Scootaloo! Let's go play!" Applebloom said from the shops front door.

"Okay! Bye, George!" Scootaloo said as she galloped out of the shop and after her friend.

"Bye", I said back.

The bell above the door rang, signaling that the filly was now gone. Rarity immediately stopped working and trotted towards me.

"Now that the little dear isn't here anymore, shall we get started?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think it would be best if we hold her birthday party at her house tomorrow, or we could have it somewhere else", I said.

Tomorrow was Scootaloo's birthday and everypony we knew was or supposedly going to be there.

"We should have the party at her home. The time should be somewhere around nighttime to make sure that everypony can attend at a time where they won't be working", Rarity said as she lifted a clipboard off of the table in the back.

"I think I got everyponies name down...", she said as she read over the invitaion list.

"Let me take a look", she passed me the clipboard.

"... Check... check.. wait, isn't Twilight coming?" I asked as I saw that her name was missing from the list.

"Oh, about Twilight. She said that we was going to Canterlot to speak with Princess Celestia about something regarding something that the Princess has discovered in your world", she said.

"Jeez, they really need to stop doing that... not like I can tell a Princess what to do", I mumbled the last part and went back to read over the list.

"George! Is Scootaloo still here?" Lucy asked as she poked her head out from the backroom.

"Yeah, did you finish the gift?" I asked as I lowered the clipboard.

"I did! Take a look", she said as she stuck her arm out from the doorway, a tiny dress was in her hand.

"Lucy, my dear, You're getting better and better at this", Rarity complemented her.

"Hehe, thanks, Rarity!" She said before she disappeared into the backroom again.

*P.O.V. Change: Scootaloo*

"Hey, girls. Ah've been wonderin' 'bout somethin' that Ah've noticed while we were all at Canterlot", Applebloom said as she rolled a bright red ball donw the street with her hooves.

"And what was that?" Sweetie Belle asked as she tried to steal the ball away from her.

"Dont'cha think that George was lookin' ah bit funny?" She said as she stopped for a moment and looked back at the boutique.

"What do you mean a bit funny?" I asked as I turned to look back at the boutique as well.

"Like his hair and stuff. He looks really tired and his hair looks all messy for about ah week not. Didn'tcha notice?" Applebloom asked.

"Kind of... maybe he's just working too hard. You did see how much work he had on his table the last time we visited him at work with Diamond Tiara, right?" Sweetie Belle said.

"Mah sister works all day on the farm, but Ah don't see her lookin' like that", Applebloom said as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hoof.

"That's because your family is all strong earth ponies, maybe humans don't last as long as ponies do when they do work? My sister's mane goes all crazy when she's working on big projects", Sweeite Belle said as she suddenly smacked the ball out of Applebloom's hoof and began to gallop away with it.

"Hey! Come back 'ere with mah ball!" Applebloom shouted as she chased her.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called out to the two of them as I began to chase after them.

Canterlot Castle, Celestia's Room~

The Sun Princess sat by a mirror that was hanging on the wall. She awaited her students arrival to discuss a topic with her, something that she had found out from observing the human world. What she discovered wasn't pleasing one bit, but she was glad that she had invaded into that world to learn this. It was something that George himself was hiding from all of them, his friends, even a little filly that he was close friends with. Those two could almost be considered father and foal now. The door to her bedroom chambers opened inward as the anticipated purple unicorn came into the room. The glow from the mirror faded as the Princess poured her attention into her student, the pony she was looking to speak with.

"Twilight, have you been looking into George's world as I have?" She asked her student, who in turn nodded.

"Not really. George isn't dangerous or anything, so I didn't think that I needed to look into him anymore... did you find something?" The unicorn asked her mentor with great curiosity.

"Yes... but it isn't something of a threat, but something far worse", the Princess sighed.

"Far worse? What do you mean?" The unicorn asked.

"The thought of one being a threat was bad alone, but this... is far worse. Someone we've come to trust, but at first was suspected of being dangerous by just myself... he doesn't have much longer", the Sun Princess turned away from the eyes of her student.

"What do you mean, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked as she was now even more confused.

"Come here", was all she said as she got up and moved to the side.

With her horn beginning to glow, the mirror on the wall began to glow the same color as the unicorn came closer to the mirror. Using her magic, the Princess lowered the mirror so that her student could see better. An image formed and it was of a mansion of sorts, one that Twilight did not recognize. The glow of the Princess' horn grew brighter as she moved closer. The image changed and showed that the view was now of the insides of the mansion, a female human walked down the hall with an envelope in her hand.

"Twilight, this is just a replay of what I remember seeing and hearing... listen closely", the Princess said, her student gave her a nod.

"_*_Sigh*_ George.. where are you... the doctor keeps asking me for you..._", the human female said as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall and leaned her back against the wall and let out a sigh as she looked up at the ceiling.

"George... why aren't you here? I want to spend some time with you before you pass away...", the human said as she lifted the letter up to her face.

The Princess moved in the view closer to take a look at the letter. The unicorn squinted her eyes as she leaned in closer. She let out a gasp as she finished reading over the contents of the letter.

"George is going to die?" Twilight asked.

"Yes... why hasn't he told any of us?" The Princess asked as she horn stopped glowing, the mirror returned to being a normal old mirror.

"George is a really kind person... maybe he didn't want to worry anypony about this?" Twilight said as she sat down by her mentor.

"That could be it... could this be the reason why he didn't like it when we peered into his old life?" The Princess asked out loud.

"Maybe... should we do something about this? The letter says that his death will come within two weeks... that's such a short amount of time", Twilight said.

"I do not know if we can do anything. I've been observing this individual for quite sometime and learned that this disease or illness that he has is something that his kind has not been able to cure", the Princess said as she shook her head.

"Oh my... how could someone as kind as George have something like that? I may be just his friend and I'm already a little depressed about this... just think about how Scootaloo will feel. She practically sees him as her father now", the unicorn said.

"I do not know... perhaps there is an old spell that might be able to cure his illness?" Celestia asked her student.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't any, I've read the entire archives before, remember?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I do remember...", Princess Celestia said.

"Well perhaps we shall create a new spell. George has made us see life better. It is time for us to do the same for him", Princess Luna said as she stepped into her sisters room.

"Princess Luna, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked as she stood up and turned to look at the Princess of the Night.

"We have overheard such grave news of our dear friend, George. We have sensed his pain through each of his nights as We observed the dreams of our subjects. His dreams are filled with pain, but also concern for his friends. It is quite outstanding that he seeks to fill the needs of others, rather than do things for himself first", Luna smiled softly as she trotted towards the two.

"Indeed it is, but it is now our turn to return the favor. Twilight, perhaps you could look into old spells and remedies for guidelines on creating this new spell?" Celestia said to her student.

"Okay, Princess... wait, remidies! That's it! I could speak with Zecora! Maybe she could make a potion or something that might cure him! We could enchant the potion as well!" The unicorn said excitedly.

"Twilight, that's a brilliant idea! Shall We teleport thou to the home of Zecora?" Luna asked.

"No, I think it's best if I go back by carriage. This should give me plenty of time to think of a backup plan if the potion doesn't work", Twilight said as she quickly trotted towards the bedroom door to leave.

"We shall call a Royal carriage for thou to ride back to Ponyville", Luna said.

"It's okay, Luna. I'll just take a regular old carriage that goes by the mountain side, I need more time to think", Twilight said as she disappeared through the doors.

"Now, sister. Shall we begin our part of the helping?" Luna asked as she looked at her older sister.

"Yes, little sister. Should we go read over the scrolls of Starswirled the Bearded?" Celestia asked as the two began to go through the doors as well.

"Yes, perhaps the research of a brilliant pony as whom thou speaks of might lead us to our goal", Luna said.

"The archives it is then", Celestia said as they left the room.

~Ponyville~

I was wheeling myself down the streets of Ponyville, looking around to see if I could find something to buy for Scootaloo on her birthday. I didn't really know what she liked, since I never really asked her about this kind of stuff, and she never really did anything around me. She would just do her homework, eat, sleep, wake up and go to school. I couldn't use nothing from her daily activities to use as a guideline for a gift to buy. Rarity and Lucy said that I could just come up with an idea for an outfit for them to make so that I could give it to Scootaloo. But I wanted to get something else. Speaking of those two, Rarity and Lucy would be leaving after the birthday party, they were due back in Canterlot for another display of their next line of clothes.

'_Scootaloo likes to eat a lot... maybe I could make something special for her birthday? We are buying a cake... maybe I should make one instead?_' I thought as I wheeled myself down the street.

A familiar candy house came into view as I made a turn around a corner. Though I did think of baking a cake instead of buying one, I never did try and bake anything before, only cooked small things. I could always give it a try before I actually made a real one for the actual party. Making my decision, I wheeled myself towards the candy house and stopped in front of it. There was a sign on the door.

'_Closed for today. Sorry for any inconvenience._' Was what was written on the sign.

"Well, guess that idea's out of the question now", I said as I wheeled myself around to leave.

"Hiya, George! What are you doing here?" Pinkie Pie asked from above, her head poking out of a window.

"I was just coming here to see if I could see how a cake is made, I wanted to make one for Scootaloo's birthday", I said as I looked up.

"Why don'tcha come inside? I can show you how to bake a cake! It's really easy", she said as she disappeared into the building.

"But isn't this place closed?" I said as the door opened.

"Oh, Mr and Mrs. Cake are out today, and I just got back from Fluttershy's place", Pinkie Pie said as she got out of the candy house and got behind me.

"Come on! Let's go bake some cakes!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she pushed me into the building, completely ignoring the steps.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 16! Hope you guys liked it, I don't really have any new news or updates to tell you guys about :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Remember to Close the Door

"Come on Scootaloo, time for bed", I said as I placed the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Okay", the little filly said as she let out a little yawn.

"Guess you spent too much of the day playing, huh?" I chuckled as I turned on the sink.

"I guess so", she yawned again as she got out of the chair she was sitting on and slowly made her way towards the doorway.

It was nighttime now, and we had spent most of the time going over the plans for Scootaloo's birthday party. Though she wasn't actually there with us, she would most likely already know that we were throwing her a party, since we discussed this nearly two weeks ago. The time I spent with Pinkie Pie was well worth it, I managed to bake a single layered cake after several attempts. The first few attempts resulted in me creating some 'cakes' that were coal black and could smash through a window. Though it was only a single layered cake, I wondered if Scootaloo would like a cake that was bigger, since it was going to be a gift, why not go all out with it. Finishing with the dishes, I dried them off and placed them back into the cabinets above where I was. I had to use my magic to do this. Over the past two weeks, my magic had gotten far better than it was, I could now lift something as heavy as one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen. I could even make a disc with my magic that could easily cover one foot around me and use it as an umbrella.

Using my magic had a large drawback and needs. I would need to be perfectly relaxed or well rested in order to do anything big. If I were to be tired or fatigued in the slightest, I wouldn't be able to do anything like that with my magic, even if I could it would only last for a minute or two. I wanted to ask Twilight about this, but I got word from her assistant, Spike, that she would come back from her meeting with Princess Celestia either tomorrow, after Scootaloo's birthday, or the day after that. Seemed kind of odd though, it barely took a few minutes for me to get to and from the castle. She could have been taking a normal carriage that wasn't flown.

"Hey, George! I got the bed down!" Lucy called out from the living room.

"Okay, I'm just putting the last of the dishes away", I said as I placed the last dish into the cabinets.

Giving my hands a light wash to get rid of the oil and other food stains off of my fingers, I dried them off with a towel. Noticing that the table was slightly wet from when I was cleaning it, I grabbed a paper towel and went over to wipe it off. I suddenly started to cough, covering my mouth with the paper towel, I saw that there was blood on the towel.

'_Just like last time..._', I thought as I folded up the towel and quickly threw it into the trash can.

Coughing into my hand, I shook it off and wheeled myself into the living room, where Lucy was already starting to hog the entire bed. Pushing down the armrest and locking it in place, I lifted myself over and sat down on the bed. I laid back onto the bed and pulled the covers over myself. Lucy turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Did you get everything ready for Scootaloo's birthday party?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to start baking the cake a little before everypony gets here", I said.

"Ohhhh, so you're going to bake the cake. Okay then", she said as she buried her face into my chest and closed her eyes.

"Nighty night", she said softly.

"Good night", I said back as I let out a light yawn and went to sleep as well.

Using my magic, I closed the lights in the living room and kitchen.

~Time Skip: 7 am~

I let out a moan as I stretched my arms over my head. Looking over to my side, I saw that Lucy was still asleep. Sighing, I rolled over and slung my useless legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a little while to let my body wake up a little on its own. After a minute or so of sitting there, I hoisted myself off of the bed and plopped down onto my wheelchair and wheeled myself into the kitchen. Letting out another yawn, I rolled my aching shoulders a little to loosen them up. As I rolled my shoulders, I felt a slight pain coming from my back, the bruises are really going to get annoying now. I could barely do anything that required me to move around too much.

"What's for breakfast...?" Scootaloo asked as she slowly wobbled into the kitchen.

"Hmmm, pancakes with strawberries?" I said.

"Okay...", she yawned as she slowly made her way towards a chair.

"You're up pretty early", I said as I used my magic to open the top cabinet and took out the box of pancake mix.

"Yeah... I didn't sleep well. I had a nightmare", she said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on the table, her cheek pressed against the surface of the table.

"I remember when I used to get nightmares... they used to make me wet the bed", I chuckled, earning a few sleepy giggles from the filly.

"Geo~rge...! Feeed meeeeeeee", Lucy whined from the living room bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm making breakfast right now... hmm, you know what. Nevermind this stuff, I'm going to make some real ones, since it's your birthday", I said to the filly as I placed the box back into the cabinet.

"Yay...", she said as she raised one of her little hooves up, only to drop it back onto the table.

After breakfast was done, Lucy went back to work with Rarity to finish the last of the new designs that they had come up with for their next display. Scootaloo went to Applebloom's place for today, and that just left me to get the last bits together for tonight's party. Luckily today wasn't a weekday, which meant it was a free day for me, and so was tomorrow, today being Saturday and all. Filthy Rich had said that he wouldn't care if I took the day off anyways, since I did more work than anyone else at the office each day. He did raise my pay for the extra work too, that was a good bonus for all of this.

"Let's see, the decorations are going to be done by Fluttershy and Applejack, so I can just leave that for those two... I should probably leave the decorations out where they can find it", I mumbled as I wheeled myself towards the closet where we had hid them away in.

"Pinkie Pie said that she would bring a punch... she said that it was a new recipe and wanted to try it out... hopefully that doesn't go wrong", I said as I opened the closet door and placed the bags onto my lap and wheeled myself back.

~Sweet Apple Acre's~

I sighed as I laid underneath the shade of an apple tree, it's leaves blocked out the mid-morning sun as I laid down with my friends. We had played a game of tag and decided to rest a little before we did anything else. Applebloom fell asleep and Sweetie Belle was busy humming some sort of tune that I've never heard of before, probably one of her sisters records.

"Ya'll lil' fillies alright?" Appleblooms older brother said as he pulled a large wooden cart behind him.

"Yeah, we're just resting for a little while", I said as I looked up, the top of my head resting on the ground.

"Well alrightly then. If ya'll need anythin' just holler. Happy birthday to ya', Scootaloo", Big Mac said as he trotted away, the wooden cart raddled as he pulled it.

"Bye", I said.

"*Yawn* Hey, who was that?" Applebloom asked as she finally woke up.

"That as your brother", I said as I looked back up at the tree.

"Oh... So, ya'll wanna do anything else?" Applebloom asked as she rolled over.

"Nah... I can't think of anything I want to do", I said.

"Wanna try and get our cutie marks again?" Sweetie Belle asked, finally she stopped with her humming.

"Sure!" Applebloom and I both said in unison.

~Rarity's Boutique~

"Rarity, did you see where I left that red pencil?" I asked frantically as I rummaged through the piles of old designs that we didn't like.

"You used it to do your hair", Rarity said as she trotted towards me with several rolls of colored fabric.

"Oh, that's right. We need to finish this up if we're going to help Fluttershy with the decorations", I said as I quickly pulled removed the pencil from the bun I made with the pencil, my hair fell loosely from the loss of the pencil.

Applejack said that she needed to help her brother with selling apples, I didn't really know much about Fluttershy or Applejack and her sister. These ponies were busy. Since Applejack couldn't help with the decorating, Rarity and I decided to finish up the last of the outfits before we went to help in her place. We already close to being done, we just had one last dress to finish up. It was mostly Rarity who worked on the clothes, I just designed and helped in anyway I could and if she needed anything. I was surprised to see that Rarity wasn't making any mistakes while rushing to finish the last of the outfits.

"Done. Come on, Lucy, let's put everything away and go over to Scootaloo's home. Fluttershy should already be there", Rarity said as she trotted over to a mannequin and placed the now finished dress onto it.

"Okay", I said as I started to put stuff away.

"Hey, Rarity. You seem a bit over hyped for something like the birthday of someone else", I said as I turned to look at the unicorn.

"Well of course I am! I made a dashing little outfit for Scootaloo and I don't want a late preparation ruining it", she said as she trotted over to the table and took out a wrapped box out from underneath the table.

"Oh, what did you make for her?" I asked as I looked down at the box.

"It's a little Wonderbolt's uniform that I made!", She smiled as she raddled the box as she held it with her magic.

"What's a Wonderbolt?" I asked as I took out my own present that I wrapped, the box was more of a flatter shape than the one Rarity has.

"They're ponies of a very talented group of pegasi fliers. Some of them are quite handsome as well", Rarity said as she trotted towards the door.

I rolled my eyes as I giggled at her little mention of there being handsome. We locked up behind us and made our way to Scootaloo's house to start with the decorations with Fluttershy. I didn't really see what the rush was, the party was going to be a little after it became night time, we had plenty of time. I guess when you want to get someone a gift that really wanted to get them it makes you want to get the set up done before hand.

"I have a question Rarity, how do we know that Scootaloo won't go back to her house and see what we're doing?" I asked as I followed her down the street.

"Oh, my sister and little Applebloom are playing with Scootaloo right now. They're going to keep her from going back to her house before we're fi-",

"Hi, Lucy!" Scootaloo said as she trotted up to us with her two friends.

"Oh, hey there Scootaloo...", I said as I slowly turned to look at Rarity.

"Um... aren't you girls going off to play at Applebloom's farm?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, but we just came back to town to go to Sugarcube Corner", Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, okay then. Do you have any Bits?" Rarity asked.

"We were actually coming over to see if we could... borrow some?" Sweetie Belle let out an awkward giggle.

"Oh, sure. Just go back home and look in my room, there should be some Bits on top of my dresser drawer. Feel free to take it", she said.

"Thanks sis!" Sweetie Belle said as the three fillies all galloped away to Rarity's boutique.

"Wait, you live there? I said as we resume our walk to Scootaloo's house.

"Well of course I do", she said.

"... Huh", I just looked forward and followed her.

~Scootaloo's House~

"So, Fluttershy. Why couldn't Applejack come help?" I asked as I used my magic to hold up one end of the colorful colored paper links while she held on to the other.

"Applejack said that she needed to help her brother with selling apples. She'll be here for the party though. Applejack said that she'll make it up by bringing some apple cider for the party", Fluttershy said as she placed a strip of tape onto the end.

"Wasn't she already going to bring the food and drinks?" I asked as I used my magic to put a strip of tape onto the end.

"I thought Pinkie Pie was going to bring the food and drinks", Fluttershy said as she landed back onto the living room floor.

"That's right!" A pink flash came from the right side of me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Hey you two! I got the food and drinks! Where do I put them?" Pinkie Pie asked as she hopped around me.

"Pinkie... how did you get in here? I didn't hear the door open", I said as I was continued to be hopped around.

"I came in through the window", she smiled as she continued to bounce up and down.

"You went through the window with that?" I asked as I pointed at the large punch bowl and several boxes with baked treats in them.

"...", I just raised an eye brow and then looked at Fluttershy who just shook her head.

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie said as she finally sat down.

"Well, since you're here. Why don't you help us?" I asked as I wheeled over to the box where the decorations were being kept.

"We'll help too!" The sound of Lucy's voice came from the front door as she opened it.

~Time Skip: 7 pm~

"Okay, everypony ready?" I asked, earning nods from the ponies.

"Come on Scootaloo, I bet George already made dinner!" Sweetie Belle said as she tried to get Scootaloo to go in first.

The door opened. Once the door was opened all the way, we all shouted, "Happy Birthday!" To the little filly as she entered the house. Pinkie Pie was the loudest when we all did that.

"Wow... wasn't expecting something like this. I was thinking it would be just a few ponies and George", Scootaloo said as she trotted towards me.

"Well, we egged on the idea for a little while before we came up with everything else", I smiled as I rubbed the top of the little filly's head.

"What are you all waiting for? IT'S TIME TO PAR-TAY!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she popped up in between the filly and I.

Throughout the next hour, we spent time playing little games that Pinkie Pie had decided to make us all play. Diamond Tiara and her father came shortly after, they were busy spending some father daughter time first before they came here. Just after they came in, Pinkie Pie started blasting the music over a speaker or something that she said she had borrowed from a mare named, Vinyl Scratch. At first it was some party music, then Rarity brought out a record she had brought with her, though I never saw her come in with it, she made Pinkie Pie play it. I just watched as they all paired up, Diamond Tiara and her father were dancing with one another. The only ones who weren't dancing was Scootaloo and I. Me not dancing was because I couldn't really dance while being in a wheelchair, and Scootaloo was dancing due to the fact that I wasn't dancing.

"Scootaloo, you do know you can dance with somepony, right?" I said to the little filly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to dance with you... but you're in a wheelchair", she said.

"... Me being in a wheelchair doesn't really mean I can't dance dance", I smiled at the little filly.

"Come on", I said as I patted her on the back.

Scootaloo just watched as I wheeled myself into the cleared out living room, the couch was moved towards one of the walls. Smiling at the little filly, I motioned for her to join me. She was hesitant at first, but slowly got up and trotted towards me. Taking one of her little hooves in my hand, I spun her around and used my other hand to spin one of the wheels of my chair and moved with her. The others were looking at as, and Pinkie Pie quickly changed Rarity's song out to the party music she had on earlier. We danced for just a few minutes. After the music had ended, we all went for the cake that I had baked during the time that Scootaloo and her friends were out playing. I had _some_ help from Pinkie Pie with the baking, outside in the trash were three stone hard, burnt 'cakes'. I guess that one success was just a slight chance of it coming out okay.

"Come on ya'll, time fer the cake", Applejack said as she trotted into the kitchen with her little sister galloping past her legs.

"Yay! Cake!" Sweetie Belle cheered as she climbed onto a chair and sat down.

"Come on, George. Why don't you cut the cake?" Scootaloo said.

"Sure", I said as I picked up the knife and held it above the cake.

Before I was about to cut the cake, I saw that my hand was shaking slightly. I quickly reconsidered and moved the knife away from the cake and placed it down on the table.

"You know what, Lucy, why don't you cut the cake?" I asked as I gave them an awkward laugh.

"Okay!" Lucy said as she picked up the knife and counted out how many ponies were here, counting herself and me of course as well.

We finished the cake rather quickly, since Lucy and Scootaloo went for second slices. After we finished eating, we were now giving Scootaloo her presents. Scootaloo really liked the weird full body outfit that Rarity had given her, my gift was just the cake, since I didn't really know what I could possibly get her. After the presents, everypony left the house, leaving the three of us. Lucy was cleaning up the kitchen, while as I was in the living room, using my magic to easily remove the decorations.

"That was fun, George", Scootaloo said as she hung her fore legs over the arm rest of the couch that Applejack and Rainbow Dash had help move back into place.

"Glad you enjoyed it", I said as I raised my arms up and used my magic to take off the last of the colored paper chains that Fluttershy and I had put up.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest, causing me to drop the decoration I was removing. I coughed into the curve of my elbow.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she leaned out of the kitchen door, a dish in her hands.

"Y-yeah", I coughed a little more before I lifted the decoration by hand this time.

The rest of the clean up went on for several more minutes before we were done. Scootaloo had gone up to her room to go to bed, Lucy had already fallen asleep on the bed while I was putting away the boxes. Again, I felt the sharp pains in my chest, my stomach also felt a bet painful, like I was about to hurl.

'_Ugh... I feel awful_', I thought to myself as I closed the closet door.

'_I better go to the bathroom in case I'm going to puke_', I thought as I wheeled myself towards the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, I closed the door, but I didn't notice that the back of the door caught onto the bulk end of a towel, preventing it from closing all the way. Another sharp pain went through my chest as I leaned over the sink. The sudden pain caused me to lose my grip on the sink counter and I fell forward, falling off of my wheelchair.

*P.O.V. Change: 3rd Person*

"Jeez, how did I not notice this?" The filly mumbled to herself as she trotted down the stairs.

Her destination was the bathroom, she was going to the bathroom to wash off the frosting that she had not notice was in her mane after she had eaten the cake. The filly raised a brow as she looked at the bed, she couldn't see George on it. A noise, coming from the bathroom, caught her attention. Slowly creeping towards the bathroom, she leaned to the side to peek inside and see what was making that noise. Her mouth dropped open as she saw what was inside. George was on the floor, he was holding himself up with his arms as his legs just lied behind him, completely useless. He was on the floor of the bathroom, puking, blood was coming out of his mouth. Though the blood was little in amount, it shocked the little filly. She was about to go into the bathroom to help George, but stopped when he heard him spoke.

"*Spit* Ugh... I gotta clean this up. I can't let anyone see this... *Groan* Especially Lucy and Scootaloo... two more weeks... and I'm done", George coughed as he thought he was the only one hearing his own words.

Little did he know, the little filly he didn't want to hear what he said, heard every last word and saw the events in front of her.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... George, le kitty be out of the bag now :P... Well, sort of. Well, that's the end of Chapter 17, I was going to post this in the morning, but I had a minor writers block at around 1,000 words.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Go Scootaloo!

The sound of birds chirping awoken the human who was still sleeping on the bathroom floor. Before he had fallen asleep, he had finished cleaning up his mess, but had passed out when his body was rocked by several more painful sensations. He groaned as he placed his hands to his face, it felt as if he had drunken several barrels full of liquor, though he has never druken more than a single glass of any type of alcohol in his life. This feeling was new to him, something he was not used to before.

"Ugh... my head", he groaned as he propped himself up on one side with his left arm.

"Oh rats, the door", he hissed as he quickly raised his arm up towards the door to use his magic to close it.

But when he tried to use his magic, his head was struck with a painful sensation. He quickly shook his head to break off the painful feeling. Deciding not to use his magic until he was able to regain his bearings in magic, he pushed the door close with a mop handle. Letting the mop handle fall to the floor, he collapsed back onto his back and laid there, just waiting for the pain to go away. He only had two more weeks, two more weeks before the friends he made, and the one he loved, would all have to go through the loss of his own life. Making friends, only to make them suffer through the loss of their friend was bad enough, but for two certain individuals, his leaving them would cause them more pain.

*P.O.V. Change: George*

'_Come on, George... You need to get up and make breakfast... and get out of the bathroom before those two find you in here_', I thought to myself as I placed my thumb and index fingers to my temple and pressed hard.

Letting out a pain filled grunt, I pushed myself up. Feeling that my head hurt far less than it did previously, I gave another attempt in using my magic. I felt nothing when I used my magic, so I used it to bring my wheelchair closer. It took a while for me to bring it closer to me, it usually didn't take this long to move something of the wheelchairs size. Over the past few weeks I have gotten far better at using magic and was able to lift maybe 50 or so pounds with my magic, even create a larger disc than I could a few weeks ago. Though I never needed to use it, since I made sure to stay inside whenever it would rain. I still had to find a way to repay Fluttershy for losing her umbrella during that storm that the pegasi had brought out. Speaking of storms, another was due Monday, but it was going to be a lighter storm.

I let out another grunt as I pulled myself back onto the wheelchair. This took me nearly an entire minute to do so, now I really started to hate being in a wheelchair. Taking a moment to breath, I waited for my body to hurt a little less so that I could come out and seem like I was fine, if the two were outside that is. Finishing with my self given rest, I opened the door and was greeted by the morning sunshine. Lucy was still asleep, Scootaloo must still be asleep in her room.

'_Wow... it's already 8:36_', I thought as I looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall.

'_Might be a little late for breakfast, but something's better than nothing_', I said as I wheeled myself towards the kitchen to prepare a quick and small breakfast.

Wheeling away from the bathroom, I used my magic to close the bathroom lights before I wheeled myself into the kitchen. Deciding on making some toast and some fried eggs, I reached into the side cabinet and pulled out a frying pan. I dropped the frying pan and clenched my chest as I felt another sudden pain. The sound of the frying pan hitting the floor made Lucy stir in the living room, but didn't awaken her. Leaning forward to pick up the frying pan, I used my magic to tear a paper towel from the roll and wet it in the kitchen sink to wipe down the pan, just in case if it got dirty. Scootaloo slowly trotted into the kitchen, her mane was a complete mess, strands of her hair was sticking up in all directions. Her face looked like she stayed up all night.

"Hey, Scootaloo. You don't look too well", I said as I tried to hide my own pains as I spoke to the filly.

"I didn't get any sleep last night... I had another nightmare", she said as she sat down at the kitchen table and kept her gaze off of me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I turned my wheelchair around so that I was facing the stove.

"N-not really... it just seemed so real... George, are you okay?" She suddenly asked after she had explained a little of her nightmare.

"Yeah, why?" I felt my heart sink a little as I straight out lied to her.

"... Nothing", she said.

"George... if you're ever feeling hurt or upset, would you ever tell me?" She asked.

I gulped a little as I felt her two eyes stare holes into the back of my head.

"If it was something that... was only towards me, I wouldn't bother making you worry, or anypony else", I bit down on my lip.

'_Come on, George. What the hell's wrong with you? STOP LYING TO HER!_', I screamed to myself as I tightened my grip on the frying pans handle.

"Oh... okay. George?" She said as I heard the wooden chair legs scratch over the kitchen floor.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder, hiding my pained look, which was no longer just from my physical pain, but emotional pain as well.

"I'm going to go visit somepony... I'll have breakfast outside somewhere", she said as she hopped off of the chair and landed on her hooves.

"Oh... okay. Feel free to take some Bits from the pouch I left on the table next to my clothes", I said as I used my magic to put an egg back into the fridge.

"Thanks, George... I'll be back later", was all she said before she left the kitchen.

The sound of those little gold coins jingling against one another could be heard as Scootaloo removed some Bits from my coin pouch. I let out a sigh as I heard the front door squeak open and close as the filly left the house. This was maybe the third or second time that she had nearly pinned me with those kinds of questions, something told me that she knew that I wasn't really okay.

"Geoooooooorge! Feed me", Lucy whined from the bed, she was finally awake.

"Well get your sleepy butt up. I'm making some breakfast right now", I said as I placed the frying pan onto the stove top.

~A Ways From The House~

I hung my head down low as I walked down the streets of Ponyville. My heart was filled with worry for George. Why didn't he ever tell us that he was sick? Was it because he didn't want us to worry about him. George had said that I could take some Bits from his money pouch, but I didn't even feel like eating anything. All I was feeling right not was sadness and worry for George. He's been supporting me for so long, and he hasn't even asked for anything in return. At the corner of my eye, I saw Diamond Tiara and her father going down the street and they walked into a restaurant with weird words on the sign. I stopped in the middle of the street and just stared through the window and looked at the two as they sat down at the empty table by the window. The two of them were chatting for a moment before Diamond Tiara began to giggle at something her dad might have said.

'_I wouldn't mind if you were my dad_', my own words echoed in my mind as I watched the two of them.

'_I really did see George as my dad... but I wouldn't ever say that out loud. George is so much like my dad sometimes... That's it, I'm going to see if I can help him!_' I thought as I quickly galloped away from where I was standing.

I galloped down the streets, my destination was Twilight's library. Maybe she could figure out something to help George and with the thing he has. I suddenly stopped.

'_George didn't want anypony to know about what's happening to him, even Lucy doesn't know... George might get mad at me if he finds out I told somepony about this_', I sighed as I sat down in the middle of the still empty streets.

I didn't even know if George could even get mad at anypony, but I didn't want to find out. It's wrong just to make anyone mad for something like this. If I couldn't tell anypony about George's condition, then what could I do to help him? I couldn't tell Twilight what George even had.

"... Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I facehoofed myself as I just realized something.

How in Equestria was I supposed to figure out how to make George better if I didn't even know what he had. He obviously had some sort of illness or was sick with something. I could try asking Twilight about diseases and illness from some of her books. It would take a long time, but asking Twilight to find the thing to the symptoms would be the only way to not let others know what I saw.

"No... what if Twilight asks why I want to know these things. Come on, Scootaloo! Think of something", I said to myself aloud as I blew up at my hair.

"Maybe I'll come up with something on the way there", I heaved out a sigh as I slowly began to walk.

Suddenly, my stomach let out a low growl. I was hungry, thankfully I had taken some Bits from George's money pouch, so I could buy some food. Though my stomach was making the growling sounds, and I was hungry, I didn't feel like eating. Looking at my right wing, where I held onto the Bits with, I shook my head and pushed away all thoughts of getting food for myself. Instead of using the money for myself, I could use it to buy some medicine for George, one I figure out what George has. It took me just a minute or two to get to Twilight's tree house library. Knocking on the door, I stepped back and waited for Twilight to answer the door.

"*Yawn* Who is it?" Spike asked as he opened the door, an empty bucket of ice cream was on his head like a hat.

"Oh, hey there, Spike. Is Twilight here?" I asked as I raised a brow at the empty ice cream bucket that was on his head.

"Eh...", he thought for a moment as he scratched the side of his face with his claws.

"Oh yeah, Twilight went to Canterlot to talk to Princess Celestia... didn't Twilight mention this to everypony before she left?" He let out another yawn as he finally took the bucket of nothing off of his head and placed it by the front door.

"... I think she did?" I shrugged, he shrugged as well.

"Well, did you need something from her?" He asked, sleep still hung from his words.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask her about illnesses and stuff like that", I said.

"I know nothing about that stuff, but whatever. You're free to look at some books, maybe you can find what you need in them", he let out another yawn as he stepped to the side.

"You can look around, but I'm going back to sleep", he said as I trotted inside.

"Thanks, Spike!" I said as I went straight for the bookshelves.

"No problem", he said as he shut the door and fell backwards, landing on a cushion where he immediately fell asleep..

Nudging a small step ladder over from between two of the shelves, I moved it towards the first shelf that I went to. Climbing the steps, I began to look at all of the titles on the spine of the books.

~Time Skip: One hours later~

I laid my back on the floor as I looked up at the ceiling in defeat. I couldn't find a single book that mentioned everything that I saw happen to George, this was weird. Twilight's library should have everything that you would need to know, but this isn't every book in the world, so it sort of made sense. Since Twilight's library didn't have it, where else was I supposed to look?

"The hospital!" I exclaimed as I sat up and immediately charged at the door and left the library and galloped towards Ponyville hospital.

~Scootaloo's House~

"Where's Scootaloo?" Lucy asked as she stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.

"She left this morning to go visit somepony... she didn't say who though", I said as I took a bite out of my own toast.

"Why?" Lucy asked as she dug into her eggs.

"I don't know... maybe it's one of her friends that she's visiting?" I said as I placed my fork down and wheeled myself towards the sink.

"Maybe she went to see Sweetie Belle. If she did, then I'll see her when I get over to Rarity's", Lucy said as she finished the last of her food and brought over her dish and fork over to the sink.

"Okay. I'll see you later today", I smile to her as she placed her dish and fork into the sink.

"See you", she said as she kissed me on the cheek before she left the kitchen and grabbed a purse from behind the couch.

'_When did she get that?_' I wondered as she left the house.

Seeing as today was Sunday, and Scootaloo and Lucy were out today, I had nothing to do. Might as well take this time to go over to Fluttershy's place and apologize about me losing her umbrella that night. I could buy her a new one on my way there. Quickly changing into a clean set of clothes, the last one smelled faintly of my vomit, but the two girls didn't seem to notice it. Grabbing my money pouch, I tied it to the belt loop of my pants and made sure the opening of the pouch was tight enough. As I balled up my clothes to put it into a basket I had placed by the foot of the table, I felt something hard in the pants pocket. Reaching into the pocket, I pulled out my turned off cellphone.

"Wow, almost ended up leaving it there for the laundry", I chuckled to myself as I placed the cellphone at the side of one of the stacks of clothes.

Wheeling myself towards the door, I made sure I had what I needed. My money pouch... and that was pretty much all that I needed. Closing the door behind me, I wheeled myself towards the market first.

~Ponyville Hospital~

The sliding doors slid close behind me as I left the hospital. The doctor that I remembered was taking care of George wasn't there, and wouldn't be there for a day or two. To make things worse, I couldn't figure out what George had before hoof to ask the other doctors there, so that ended up as a waste of time. Who else could help me?

"Come on, Scootaloo. Think, think, think", I frowned at the ground as I continued to think of who I could go to for help.

Suddenly, I saw one of the nurses rush out the front doors, just barely missing the doors as they slowly opened for her. She had some sort of wooden staff in her maw, it had a blunt hook at the top end that had a few dark green stringy strands of string fastened to it. A feather of a bird were tied to each of the strings, all dangling as the nurse held onto the staff. She pranced on the tips of her hooves as she looked from side to side with panic in her eyes. Placing the staff on the ground in front of her, she went back to looking back and forth.

"Oh pony feathers. That mare moves fast... she left her staff here", the nurse pony said as she continued to prance in place.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" I asked the panicking mare.

"I'm okay, but that mare left her staff on the front desk after she delivered a new batch of her medical potions", she said as she nudged the staff with her hoof, relaxing slightly, but was still filled with worry.

"Who left it there?" I asked as I looked down at the funny looking staff.

"The zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest, Zecora", the nurse said as she lowered her head to pick the staff back up.

'_Zecora! She makes potions for the hospitals! Maybe she can help me!_' I lit up inside as I just remembered that Zecora might be able to help.

"I can take that to her, if you want", I offered as I quickly trotted up to her.

"Are you sure? The Eve-",

"I'm sure!" I interrupted her as I readied myself to get the staff from her.

"Well okay then. Please stay safe", she said as she past me the staff.

"I will!" I said as I turned around and quickly galloped off of the path and went down the side of the green hill.

I decided to cut through the fields to get to the Everfree Forest, since it would take less time. My decision was well thought of, I saw Zecora slowly trotting towards the Everfree Forest from the dirt path. She was wearing her usual cloak from whenever she would leave her hut in the forest. I upped my galloping and reached the bottom of the hill, just as Zecora disappeared into the mouth of the forest. I screeched to a halt as I arrived at the mouth of the forest. I gulped as I heard the sounds of the creatures inside the forest make their calls from within.

'_Come on, Scootaloo. This is for George. He helped you for nearly two entire months, now it's my turn to do the same_', I coached myself as I took a deep breath, staff still in my mouth.

Shaking my head violently, I straightened myself up. Giving the darkness of the insides of the forest a hard glare, I charged into the forest after the zebra.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Finals and Regents are approaching and I'm losing time to write :P Once summer vacation comes, I'll be able to write more frequent chapters, as long as work doesn't get in the way. I might even have to go to summer school, cause I know I'm going to fail two of the regents xD**

**Please leave a Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: More Freaking Rain

George hummed a merry tune as he wheeled himself down the path, straight past the spot where Scootaloo had entered the forest from. He didn't notice the little filly galloping into the forest. George was now on his way to Fluttershy's cottage, an umbrella rested on his lap. The umbrella was to repay the pegasus for the one she had given to George, the one that he had lost in the storm. Though the umbrella wasn't a similar looking one, he tried to find one in one of the booths might have sold one that she had loaned him. In the end, he had to buy one that he thought Fluttershy would like best, and wouldn't mind that he lost her umbrella if he gave her one she might like better. The sun was shining, and not a single pegasus was in the sky, showing a possible storm today. Though the warming sun shine was pleasant and peaceful, George's body still ached a little from his previous pains.

'_My arms feel like they're going to fall off... and I need to get to work tomorrow_', he sighed as he continued on his way to Fluttershy's cottage that was at the end of the road.

Passing by the empty schoolyard, he noticed that Miss Cheerilee was outside the school, pushing a small cart into the school. It looked like it was carrying several cardboard boxes with weird lettering on the sides. Though he was unable to read whatever was written on the box from afar, he did recognized a small image of a book.

'_Guess she's bringing some new textbooks or something for her students_', he thought to himself as he continued on his way to Fluttershy's place.

After a little while, George finally reached Fluttershy's cottage. The mare was sitting outside of her little home, on a blanket with a basket by her side. She was eating an apple as she looked up in the sky, her eyes followed something as whatever it was, was flying around the area of her cottage.

*P.O.V. Change: George*

Fluttershy finally noticed me in her little dance she was doing her head. Spotting me as I came closer to the little bridge to her cottage, she waved her hoof at me and gave me a smile as well.

"Hello, George. Did you come to watch Rainbow Dash practice with me?" She asked as she set her half eaten apple down on the red and white checker mat.

"No, I came here to return... well, give you a new umbrella. I sort of lost yours in a storm a while back", I let out an awkward laugh as I handed Fluttershy the new umbrella.

"It's okay, George. I forgive you. Are you sure you don't want to keep this?" She asked as she took the umbrella in her mouth and then placed it by the basket that was beside her.

"Nah. I lost yours so I wanted to get one to replace the one I lost", I said.

"LOOK OUT!" A familiar voice shouted as something came flying towards me.

Without me thinking, I quickly ground my hands against both of the wheels on my wheelchair, causing me to immediately fall backwards. Whatever was coming at me, went soaring above me and crashed into the little stream behind me. As it went over me, it scrapped my nose as it did so.

"What was that?" I asked as I pinched my nose and gave it a little wiggle to shake off the little stinging I felt.

"Heh, sorry about that, George. I lost control", a mare with a rainbow mane and tail said as she laid her fore hooves on the grassy banks by the stream.

"It's okay... what were you doing?" I asked.

"I said Rainbow Dash was practicing, don't you remember?" Fluttershy asked as she got up from the checkered sheet and trotted over to Rainbow Dash to help her friend up.

"Oh yeah..", I said.

'_How did I forget that in just a few seconds?_' I thought as I watched Fluttershy pulled Rainbow Dash up.

"So, Rainbow Dash. Exactly what are you practicing for?" I asked as the cyan pegasus began to shake herself dry.

"I'm practicing for the Wonderbolts audition", she said as she finally finished with her shaking.

"The Wonderbolts? I think I remember hearing who they are. So how is it coming along? Your practicing that is", I said.

"Not so great. I've been trying to come up with the last few bits of my routine for the auditions. I really want to wow the judges there, and maybe I can finally join them!" She said with a confident look on her face.

"They must mean a lot to you", I said, causing the mare to quickly turn to me.

"Are you kidding? I've been dreaming of becoming a Wonderbolt nearly my entire life!" She said.

"I hope you get what you want... When is this audition anyways?" I asked.

"It's Monday through Tuesday", she said as she gave her wings a hard flap, drops of water came flying off as she did.

"That's tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, which means I need to get back to practicing", she said as she launched herself back into the air, her wings kicked up a small dust cloud where she took off from.

"Well, I'm going to be on my way now. Bye, Fluttershy!" I said as I finally decided to lift myself back up.

"Are you sure you don't want your umbrella? It's going to rain again", she asked as she trotted back onto the checkered sheet and nudged the umbrella towards me.

"Nah, I'm just gong to spend some time at home... I don't really have any plans for today", I said as I gave myself one final push with my magic and was now upright again.

"Well okay then... if you do come back outside and come near here, please be careful', she said as she laid back down on the sheet.

"I will... but why?" I asked.

"Well, you're in a wheelchair. And when it rains here, where the paths are nearly all dirt, your wheels might get stuck in the mud. Especially in the forest, even little fillies and colts get stuck in the deep mud in the Everfree Forest", she said.

"Oh, wow. I never knew that. Thanks, Fluttershy. I'll be sure to watch where I'm going if I do plan on coming back when it rains", I said as I wheeled myself towards the little wooden bridge.

We waved to one another and I was now on my way back to town. Above, Rainbow Dash was going about with her twists and turns int the sky, readying herself for tomorrows audition. I didn't really understand why she was so hyped up about this, but it was her dream of sorts, and that's something that I have no say in it. All I cared about was getting back home, hopefully to get some more rest. My body was still hurting, but it was nothing more than a little aching. Hopefully nothing else would come up for me to do.

~On a Path to Ponyville~

The sounds of the wooden wheels rolling over the dirt path could be heard as I sat in the carriage. Throughout this entire trip, I was communicating with Princess Celestia or her sister by using a communication spell. We were discussing what we could do about George's illness. I could come up with nothing as of now from the progression of this trip back to Ponyville.

'_What do you think we should do?_' I asked Princess Celetsia.

'_My sister and I are still looking through scrolls in the archives, but we've come up with spells that won't really be able to do anything_', I heard her sigh mentally.

'_If nothing can be done by magic, let's just hope Zecora can come up with something_', I said back as I also let out a mental sigh.

'_Twilight!_' I heard Luna butt into our mental chat.

'_Yes, Princess Luna?_' I asked the excited Princess.

'_We have found a scroll about a potion that cures unknown illnesses. This book says a potion was brewed by a zebra from the land where this Zecora comes from_', Luna said.

'_Great! Does it have the recipe?_' I asked, I was excited that we had finally come across something we could use.

'_…. No, the recipe has worn out on this page. All that We can see of the recipe is the first ingredient and half of the second', _Luna said as she let out a saddened sigh.

'_Do not worry, sister. We'll find something_', Celestia said to her sister.

'_Wait. Luna, what does the first and the half of the second say? Maybe I can asked Zecora if she has a book on potions from her own land_', I asked.

'_The first is the dried roots of a nightshade plant. The second looks like it says... the leaves of... We cannot see the rest'_, Luna said.

'_It's okay. Let's just hope that Zecora can think of what it could be_. _I'll head over to Zecora's as soon as I go back to the library to see if I can find anything in there_', I said as Ponyville came into view from the carriage window.

'_We wish the best of luck to thou, Twilight_', Luna said as I could feel the two severing the mental connection between the three of us.

After I paid the two stallions who were pulling the carriage, I quickly galloped through town and headed straight for the library. Cutting through the market area, I quickly made my way through the crowd of ponies that were browsing and buying things from the venders.

"Hey there, Twilight!" Applejack called out my name from her booth.

"Oh hello, Applejack", I said as I came to a stop in front of her booth.

"Why are ya' in a hurry?" She asked.

"It's... something I need to do for the Princess", I said.

From what I remember, George hasn't told anypony about his illness, it's best if I kept this a secret from everypony if I can.

"Oh, want ah cinder?" She asked as she pushed a light blue glass bottle with an image of an apple on the side.

"No thanks Applejack, I need to get to the library as fast as possible. Thanks though!" I said as I took off through the crowd.

It didn't take long for me to reach the library. Pushing the door open, I quickly trotted up to the shelves and quickly scanned through the titles. Using my magic, I pulled out book after book, reading the titles as fast as I could. I tossed the books that didn't have anything to do with what I was looking for over my shoulder, they all came crashing onto the wooden floor. The noise woke up Spike who was sleeping on the floor, a cushion was by his side.

"Twilight? What are you doing?" Spike asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm looking for a book on illnesses, and I need to find them and fast", I said as I moved two books to the side.

"Hey... Scootaloo came here to ask you if you knew anything about that stuff...", Spike said as he sat up.

"Really?" I asked as I turned around.

'_Did George tell her? Or did she somehow found out on here own?_' I thought to myself, this was kind of surprising to here.

"Where is Scootaloo now?" I asked.

"Uh... she left a long time ago, so I don't really know", he said as he fell backwards onto the cushion.

"Spike, I'm going to need you to clean this up for me", I said as I used my magic to pull my purple saddlebags out from underneath a table.

"Ugh... fine. Jeez, make a mess and make me clean it", he grumbled tiredly and dragged his feet towards the mess behind me.

"Sorry, Spike. But this is really important", I said as I quickly packed five books that I could find that might have information on what I needed.

"Yeah, yeah", he said as he shooed me away with a book he had picked up.

"Thanks, Spike!" I said as I galloped out of the library.

~In the Everfree Forest~

'_This must be her hut_', I thought to myself as I stared up at the funny looking tree that had a lot of things hanging outside.

Knocking on the door, I moved back and waited for Zecora to answer the door. A few seconds had past, and Zecora finally opened the door.

"Hi, Zecora. I brought you your staff from the hospital", I said as I placed the staff in front of her.

"My staff, I have forgotten. My thanks, I have given", she said, doing her usual rhymes.

"Um... Zecora. Can I ask you about potions?" I asked as Zecora picked up her staff.

She walked into her hut with her staff. I followed her inside. Once I was inside, the door closed on it's own and I was now inside the hut with Zecora. She said nothing for a while, but mumbled some words that were in her native language. She suddenly whipped herself around, a book was in her mouth. It looked really old and was being held together by strings

"Potions for wounds and disease, are strong or weak. This you seek?" She asked as she placed the book down in front of me.

"I don't think I can brew potions, but I just wanted to ask if you could help me with making one. I wanted to help a friend. He's sick and I don't know what he has", I said as I nudged the book back towards her.

"Assistance of mine, you do require. For what potion of cures do you desire?" She asked as she tossed her staff behind her, which landed perfectly in a little indent in the wall.

"I don't know, but he's sick with something. I saw him puke blood... and that's all I know", I said.

Before Zecora could say another one of her rhymes, a frantic knock on the door came over and over.

"Stop with my door! Your knocking make ears sore!" Zecora said with a little annoyance in her voice as she slowly trotted towards the door.

Opening it, I could see that it was Twilight. She didn't seem to be surprised to see me here.

"Hi, Zecora. I have some questions that I was hoping you could answer", she said, she was breathing a lot.

"Your question I shall heed. Is it of great need?" Zecora asked as she stepped to the side to let Twilight in.

"Yes it is", Twilight said as she stood by my side.

"Scootaloo, this is something you shouldn't be here to hear", Twilight said to me.

"Your news can be spoken here. For what reason why, Scootaloo must not be near?" Zecora asked as she raised a brow.

"... Scootaloo, why are you here anyways?" Twilight asked with a sigh.

"Um... I'm here to learn about potions", I said, trying not to tell her to whole truth.

"Is that all? You can tell me", Twilight said.

"... *Sigh* George is sick and I want a potion that can help George, but I don't know what he has so I tried going to you but you weren't at your library so I went to the hospital to ask, but it was the same. So I went to Zecora for help", I said all in one breath.

"Wait... you know about his illness?" Twilight asked, now she was surprised.

"You know about it too?" I asked.

"Yes... but how did you know about it?" She asked me.

"Last night, I saw him puking a little blood in the bathroom", I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Oh my... we need to hurry. The Princess showed me his world from her perspective and we saw that he only has about two weeks left", Twilight said.

"What?! But he looks fine, other than the puking part", I said.

I was completely shocked from this. I didn't know that he only had two weeks left to live.

"Scootaloo, listen. We can't let anypony know about this. Zecora, the Princesses found a scroll that has a recipe for a potion that could cure unknown illnesses. But the recipe couldn't be read", she said.

Pulling out a few books, she placed them down on the ground for Zecora to see.

"Princess Luna said that she could only read the first ingredient, but the second one was barely readable. The first is dried root of a nightshade plant. The second was the leaves of something, the rest was cut off", Twilight said.

"The leaves of the tree of souls, for the could mountains bear this plant. The words you seek, my kind was for ages, in ours huts have been our chant", Zecora said with a smile.

"So you know the entire recipe?" Twilight asked.

Zecora nodded.

"Most I have, the rest I shall seek and harvest from the forest. For others to find, is hardest", Zecora said as she picked up a bag with a long strap that looked hoofmade.

"So you'll do it?" Twilight and I asked at the same time.

"My deeds are well and free, for you are a friend. For when it is done, I will send", she said as she walked past Twilight, knocking over a bottle with dark blue liquid.

"I'll clean that up! You go ahead and get the ingredients!" I said as I dashed deeper into the hut to see if I could find a mop.

~Time Skip: 10 Minutes Later~

~Outside the Schoolyard~

"Bye, Miss Cheerilee! Thanks for your help!" I shouted across the schoolyard.

"You're welcome! Hope you find her!" She shouted back as she went back into the school.

'_I gotta find Scootaloo before it starts to pour again_', I thought as I looked up.

I was trying to bring Scootaloo home before it began to rain, but I had no idea where she was. The pegasi had just started to move clouds in the sky when I got into the house. Lucy would be fine, since she's an adult and could handle herself in something like a storm. Rarity would give her an umbrella or something to borrow. Scootaloo on the other hand, was making me worry. When I did get home, I found a box, it was from Rarity and Lucy. Inside was a message saying that I might need this later on. It was a jacket that they had made for me, another well made piece of clothing for me to wear it seems. It was perfect timing too, the wind was blowing harder now and it was getting colder too. As I wheeled towards town, I saw Twilight trot out of the forest.

"Hey, Twilight!" I called out to the unicorn.

"Oh... hey George", Twilight said as she looked back into the forest, just as a single drop of rain came down.

"When did you get back?" I asked the unicorn.

"A little while ago. Why are you out here?" She asked me.

"I'm just looking for Scootaloo. Somehow it's already 7 pm... don't know how it's possible for time to go by that fast, and that the sun is still out", I said as I looked up.

"Princess Luna must be late with the moon then...", Twilight said as she looked up too.

"Hmm... do you know where Scootaloo is?" I asked.

"She's inside the forest right now. You should hurry up and go home. It's starting to rain now", she pointed out.

"Okay. T hanks! I'll go get Scootaloo before I head back home", I said as I wheeled myself around the bend of the path and went towards the mouth of the forest.

I heard her say a faint goodbye before the rain came down like a waterfall.

'_Neat! This jacket's actually waterproof!_' I laughed mentally as I could still feel dry on the inside.

'_Wish this thing came with a hat though_', I thought as I wheeled myself deeper into the forest.

A small orange figure came closer as it charged down the path. It was Scootaloo.

"Scootaloo! Get over here!" I shouted over the rain.

"George? What are you doing here?" She asked as she trotted towards me, I could see that her hooves were all muddy.

"I came looking for you. Come on, let's get going!" I said as I picked her up and placed her on my lap.

"Turning around, I wheeled myself down the path with Scootaloo on my lap.

I leaned forward so that I was shielding her from the rain, but some rain was stilling hitting her since the wind was blowing our way. I could feel it getting harder for me to turn my wheels. Suddenly, the wheelchair wouldn't move one bit, we were stuck.

"Scootaloo... I think we're stuck", I said as I looked down at one of the wheels.

The tire of the wheelchair was caked in mud, the bottom of each wheel looked like it had sunk nearly two inches.

"Scootaloo, do you think you can get home on your own?" I asked.

"I think... but I don't want to leave you out in the rain", she asked as she shivered.

"It's okay, I've got this jacket on. Go on, before you catch a cold", I smiled at her.

"... Okay", she said as she looked sadder than ever.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, she leaped off of my lap and landed on the muddy path. She lifted a hoof to begin walking, but she was stuck. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you won't be leaving me here", I laughed as I leaned forward and reached down.

She laughed a little too. I gently tugged each of her legs out of the mud and placed her back onto my lap. She was still shivering from the rain.

"Ah ha!" I said as I leaned back, rain began to come down on the two of us now.

Taking off my jacket, I wrapped it around her and leaned over her again. She poked her head out of the collar of the jacket and looked up at me.

"George! You need this more than I do. Put it back on", she said as she started to shuffle out of the jacket.

"Scootaloo, it's okay if I get sick. I'll feel bad if you got sick right in front of me when I could have done something to prevent it", I said as I patted her on the head.

"B-but-!"

"Scootaloo, please. Just keep the jacket on", I said.

"... ugh. Fine!" She said as she finally listened to me.

"Good", I smiled as she stuck her head back into the cover of the jacket.

I shivered in the rain. My clothes were now soaked, but at least Scootaloo would be okay.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 19! Sorry for the long wait :P I'm actually surprised I got this fanfic to this chapter, was expecting it to end at around 15... I think this fanfic will actually just end at 21 or 22, maybe even 23. I hope this ends soon, so I can finally begin the long ass Pokemon fanfic I have planned.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Flat-line

"HE-CHOO!" Scootaloo ducked under the side of the bed as I sneezed.

"Ugh, being sick really sucks...", I groaned in a clogged voice as I sniffed a little.

"I still can't believe that you two spent the entire night outside in the rain last night", Twilight said as she sat in a chair by my bed.

"Well you have nothing to worry about, George. With some bed rest and some medicine that the Princess brought over from your world, you'll be fine by tomorrow, or tonight if you're lucky", the doctor smiled as he used his magic to move his glasses up to the top of his head.

"Thanks doc", I smiled, but deep down I was feeling like someone was sticking a pair of large sticks into my nose.

I laid my head all the way back as I looked up at the plain hospital room ceiling. Twilight was going to visit this Zecora character this morning, and found Scootaloo and myself in the middle of the path. Scootaloo was perfectly healthy, but I was a dripping mess from the rain, but her health was all that I cared about now. For some reason, both Scootaloo and Twilight wanted me in the hospital to recover. Princess Celestia even came to visit just minutes after I was brought into the hospital and said that my human cold or sickness wouldn't affect ponies. With that being said, I was wondering why I would need to be here, taking up bed space for a potential pony that might actually need it more than I do.

A familiar stallion and filly trotted into the hospital room. Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara waved at one another as she and her father came up to the bed.

"Hey, Filthy Rich", I said in a clogged up voice as I tried to put on a smile.  
"Hey there, George. Don't worry about work, I gave all of your work to Stamper", Rich said as he let out a hearty laugh.

"Heh, I sort of feel sorry for him", I shock my head as Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara stood up on their hind legs and laid their fore legs on the bedside, just looking up at me.

"Don't worry about him, just focus on getting better so you can come back to work", he said as he began to let out another one of his hearty laughs.

His laughing soon stopped as Twilight and the two fillies glared at him.

"I was just kidding?" He said as he let out an awkward laugh.

"GEORGE!" A loud voice shouted as the door swung open and slammed against the wall, it was Lucy.

I braced myself as best as I could in my current state, and felt myself get tackled back against the elevated bed as Lucy gave me another back breaking hug. The ponies in the room all laughed, all but the doctor who was shaking his head. Lucy was pulled away by a nurse, ordered by my doctor.

"I suggest you don't do that. Since you're a human, you might get sick as well", the doctor said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just got a little worried when I heard from Rarity's little sister that George was found in the forest", Lucy said as she rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes, yes, I completely understand. Now, please leave the room everypony, I would like to speak with George about something", the doctor said as he cleared his throat.

Just as he finished talking, Princess Celestia trotted into the room, rather slowly for some reason. She was looking at Twilight nearly the entire time she was coming into the room. Princess Celestia slowly went over to the doctor, who was looking at the Princess. The Princess lowered her head down to where they were ear to ear, she whispered something into his ear. I was curious as to what she was saying, since what she had whispered to him had caused his facial expression to quickly change.

"One second thought, everypony may stay in the room. But the Princess, Twilight Sparkle, and myself will leave the room to discuss some matters", he quickly said.

"Can I come?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm sorry, bu-", he stopped as Twilight placed her hoof on his side.

After a moment their eyes met, he saw that she was telling him to just let her come along.

"Very well then, you may come", he said as he trotted towards the door, a clipboard levitated and followed behind him as he exited the room.

Princess Celestia, Twilight, and Scootaloo all followed after him. Scootaloo stopped at the doorway for a brief moment before she turned her head to look at me, she looked really sad. Breaking eye contact, she broke into a gallop out of the room and went after the others. Once the door was closed, the remaining ponies turned and looked at me.

"Hey, don't ask me. I have no idea what that was about either", I said to the two.

~Outside the Room~

"So, doctor... What did you want to talk to George about?" I asked as we followed the doctor down the hall as he let out a sigh.

"As you know, we've changed him out of his drenched clothes and got him into one of the hospitals robes", he said as he used his magic to reposition his glasses back onto his face.

"Yes, isn't that what doctors do for everypony that comes into the hospital?" Scootaloo asked.

"That's correct, but I noticed something on his back, and on several other spots on his body while the nurses and I were trying to get his clothes off", he said as he brought over the clipboard from behind him to in front of himself.

"What did you find on his body?" I asked, now curious.

"His back, legs, and some areas around his waist, I would assume that is his waist. My assistants and I have found several large bruising. Nearly all of the bruises connect, it's like somepony painted his back with black paint. Has he been getting into fights?" He asked, this caught us all off guard.

"I doubt that's even possible. No pony would want to fight someone as nice as George!" Scootaloo piped up.

"If a beating from a fight is out of the question, I have no other answers as to what the bruising might be from. That's why I wanted to speak to him alone about this", he said as he checked over the form on his clipbaord.

"Doctor, I have brought something over from his world that his little sister had in her possession, it is a copy of a letter from his doctor. Please take a look", Princess Celestia said as a piece of paper appeared in front of her.

I watched as the piece of paper floated in front of the doctors face, who used his own magic to place it down on his clipboard and began to read it. His eyes grew wider as he read more and more of the letter.

"Is this correct?" He asked, not looking away from the letter.

"Yes... he isn't just sick from the storm last night, but with a unknown illness from his world that is said to have no cure... I suspect his bruising could be a possible symptom from this illness of his", Princess Celestia said.

"It says that he only has a little less than two weeks...", he said as he finally lowered the clipboard.

"I would have never assumed that something like him would have something as grave as this... what do we do?" He asked the Princess.

"Aren't you the doctor?" Scootaloo asked, raising one of her eye brows at him.

"Scootaloo, please. Let the grown ups talk for a moment", I said, earning a nod from the filly.

"I was hoping that by telling Twilight to have George placed in the hospital without him knowing that we know of his condition. Him being in the hospital would allow us to see if we can find a cure for him... he is a dear friend to us all", Princess Celestia said as she closed her eyes and gave her head a light shake.

"Indeed George is Our dear friend. He has shown Us a new light in our life, for that, We wish to help him in return", Princess Luna said as she came down the hall.

A dark blue saddlebag hung from her flanks by a strap that connected the two bags. The bag had a white misty design at the bottom, like fog or mist on a somewhat lit up night sky.

"Sister, have you found anything?" Celestia asked.

"Indeed we have. George's illness is known in this world", she said with a sad expression on her face.

"Really? George can be saved!" Scootaloo cheered.

I was about to join the filly in her cheers, but quickly saw that the two Princesses weren't happy.

"Princess Luna? What's wrong?" I asked.

"*Sigh* We have learned of George's illness in the ancient teachings of Starswirled the Bearded's old scrolls of ancient remedies and cure all's. It is known as the Demon's Brand", Luna said.

**(A/N: Lol, that's the crapiest name for a disease I've ever thought of xD)**

"I've never heard of that before. Princess Celestia, what is the Demon's Brand?" I asked, turning my attention to my mentor.

"Twilight, you would never have known it to begin with, I have never told you of this before. The Demon's Brand is a disease that has wiped out an entire kingdom before. It causes the body to become easily bruised and bleed from the inside, causing occasional spitting of blood", she said.

"But he only has bruises, it can't be this Demon's Brand. He hasn't spit up any blood yet", I said.

"Twilight... I saw George puke up blood you remember?" Scootaloo asked me.

"Oh... right...", I said.

"But why is it called the Demon's Brand?" She asked, turning to Princess Luna.

"The Demon's Brand causes one's body to grow large darkened areas underneath one's fur. It is usually referred to as bruises", Princess Luna said.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked.

"Well, I've never heard of this disease before, and if you say it's impossible to cure, I'm not sure what we can do", the doctor said.

"Let's just be glad that only we know of this. We do not need anypony else learning of this", Princess Celestia said.

"Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"He has made friends with several of Twilight's friends, and it wouldn't be a good thing to have them worry about one of their new friends dying", I said as I placed my hoof on the little filly's shoulder.

"So... what can we do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well... Zecora did say that she would go and find the things she needs for a potion that could cure him, but I'm not sure if that would work. Since this disease is impossible to cure... Princess Celestia, do you think the potion can cure him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've heard quite a lot from other ponies that her potions are quite effective", she replied.

"If Zecora can make such cure's, perhaps We may be able to enchant this potion to make it work better?" Luna suggested to her sister.

"Hmm... that could work, but I'm not sure if it will help. We'll give it a try", Princess Celestia said.

"Twilight, do you think that Zecora's back yet?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not sure... but let's go see if she did come back from gathering the things she needs for the potions", I said.

Suddenly, I could see Diamond Tiara galloping down the hall and then stopped in front of the doctor.

"Doctor, George says he's starting to feel worse", she said.

"Twilight, you and Scootaloo go check on Zecora's progress with this potion of hers. I'll go with the doctor to leave some more of George's medicine", Celestia followed the doctor with Diamond Tiara following behind the two.

"Come on, Twilight! Let's go!" Scootaloo whined as she butted her head against my hind legs to get me moving.

"Okay, okay. Let's go then", I said as I started to move on my own.

Waving the Princess goodbye, we trotted out the front door and went down the dirt path. The path, the fields of grass, were all still wet from last nights storm. Several of the dark storm clouds were still in the sky. Scootaloo was trotting ahead of me, she was obviously eager to get to Zecora so she could get the medicine if she had it done. A rainbow colored streak whizzed through the sky, it was Rainbow Dash. She was on her way to the auditions.

"GOOD LUCK, RAINBOW DASH!" I shouted as she flew away.

"THANKS!" She shouted back as she disappeared from the cover of the trees that were blocking my view of her.

Looking down at Scootaloo, she as still focused on getting to Zecora's. I was surprised to see that Scootaloo didn't wish Rainbow Dash luck on her auditions. She was like her biggest fan, she must really care about George's health to push away her own wants, and focus on someone else. As we went over the slight raise of the path, I could see a pink mane appear over the top of the raised path.

"Hello, Fluttershy", I greeted my friend.

"Oh hello, Twilight. I was just on my way to the hospital to see how George is doing. I brought him some fruit", she said as she lifted a basket off of her back and folded her wings as they no longer were needed to support the basket with.

"That's just like you, Fluttershy", I smiled at the kind mare.

"Twi~light! Let's go already!" Scootaloo whined.

"Okay. Sorry, Fluttershy, but I need to go see Zecora now", I let out an awkward laugh as I trotted past my friend.

"It's okay, Twilight. Bye", she said as she placed the basket back onto her back and trotted up the path and towards the hospital.

Once I was no longer talking to Fluttershy, Scootaloo bolted for the forest, which was only a little ways ahead. Entering the forest, I shook my head as I smiled at what I saw. Scootaloo had her hooves stuck in the mud. Using my magic, I lifted her out of the mud and placed her on the grassy sides of the path that led into the forest.

"You won't sink into the mud if you walk on something that isn't mud", I said as I walked past her, I was on the grassy part of the path too.

"Okay", she said as she quickly took the lead again and galloped into the forest.

"Do you think George will be okay?" Scootaloo asked as she slowed down a little.

"I'm not sure, but let's just hope that this potion actually works", I said.

Silence took over as we continued to go deeper into the forest.

"Scootaloo, do you see George as your father now?" I asked.

"... Sort of?" She said, not sounding mad or anything I would have expected her to respond in.

"Why do you ask?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder, at me.

"I was just curious, with him taking care of you and all. Even with his illness, he's been doing his best to take care of you. He doesn't even ask for anything in return", I said.

"He's just a really kind person... I'm really thankful for everything he's done for me, especially when Pony Care stopped giving me money for things I need", she said with a smile.

I smiled as she did as well. We arrived at the hut where Zecora lived in. There was a small wooden sign that was leaning against the front door of her hut.

"Hey, Twilight. I think Zecora wrote this!" Scootaloo said as she pointed at the sign.

"I_ngredients I have found, but not all I need. For all I seek now, is a tiny green seed_. Yup, Zecora wrote this", I said as I noted the rhyming sentences.

"So she only needs one more thing and she's done!" Scootaloo cheered.

"That's great. Let's just head back to the hospital and tell the Princesses that we'll have the potion done and that they can get what they need to enchant the potion", I said.

"But aren't they just going to use magic for that?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I'm not sure, I've never actually enchanted anything, so I think it might be with magic", I shrugged.

"Do you think the potion will taste good?" She asked as she made our way back down the road.

"*Giggle* I don't know, but why do you wanna know? Do you wanna drink it too?" I laughed a little.

"No, I just remembered that when I was little, dad used to give me medicine when I was sick and it tasted really bad", she said as she stuck out her tounge.

"I'm not sure, but maybe you can ask Zecora if she can make the potion taste better", I laughed a little more.

~Time Skip: Few Minutes~

We arrived at the hospital. We were still having small talk about random things that came up from our other chats on our trip to the hospital. Going down the hall, we made our way towards George's room. Suddenly, several doctors came charging into the room. A loud commotion was coming from the room. Scootaloo and I turned to look at each other and we quickly galloped into the room as well. We saw George lying on the bed, doctors were around him. George wasn't awake, the heart monitor was flat-lined.

"George!" Scootaloo and I both exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 20. Also, this fanfic might end either in the next chapter or the one after the 21****st**** Chapter :P I know it seems like this might go on longer, but it won't, sorry :O.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Leaving the Hospital

The heart monitor continued to beep as it matched George's heart beat. I was glad that the doctors were able to bring George back. It was all thanks to the Princess who said that she had looked into our old world to see how to properly take care of a human. They didn't want to mess anything up. George was now sleeping, he never did wake up from when he was brought back by the doctors. He just continued to have his eyes close from his supposed death to his revival. I was tearing up slightly, how could this happen to George. All he had was a cold, colds couldn't do things like this to a person, so why did he pass away for a brief moment?

"Lucy...", I heard Twilight say my name as she placed her hoof on my arm.

"*Sniff* Yes, Twilight?" I asked as I looked over at the unicorn who was sitting in a chair by my own.

"How did this all happen? Scootaloo and I didn't see anything before we came in, all we saw were the doctors rushing in", she said.

"Well...", I began to explain

"Everything was pretty normal. Diamond Tiara, George, and I were just playing some tic-tac-toe on some paper when he said that he was getting heart pains all of a sudden", I said as I placed my hand on top of his.

His skin was warm, his cold had gotten a little better, but I was worried about why he would end up like this from just being sick from a cold. Twilight just nodded at what I said and turned to look at George as well. She let out a sigh and shook her head. Curious, I turned my head to look at her to see why she was shaking her head for.

"Everypony, and Lucy, I have something to say...", she said as she took a deep breath.

"Twilight... are you sure it is a good idea to tell them?" Princess Celestia asked as she came into the room.

"It isn't right to keep this from them", Twilight said.

"Keep what from us?" I asked.

"George didn't end up like this because of a cold, but because of a illness he got from his world. This illness has no name in his world, but it is known in our world. It's called the Demon's Brand, and it also has no cure in this world as well", Princess Celestia said.

The room fell silent, all that could be heard was the sound of the monitor beeping away and the doctors and nurses walking up and down the hall outside.

"Maybe we should have told everypony when everypony's actually here", Twilight said with a sigh.

"N-no cure? But does that mean he'll die again?" I asked as I covered my mouth with my hands, trying to hold back my tears.

"It's okay, as long as we keep George from falling critical again, he'll be fine", Twilight said.

"But you said it has no cure, how is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"Scootaloo, Princess Celestia, and I discovered that George was sick before this even happened. Though we only learned about it less than a few days ago", Twilight said.

"Indeed we did, but there;s still something that I do not understand. Twilight, the letter from his doctor in his world said that he had two weeks left. Why did something like this happen before the two weeks?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Maybe... maybe it's because he used magic? Magic does wear out the body a little, for unicorns it doesn't do much to us unless we over use our magic. George isn't a unicorn, maybe his body isn't as fitted to handle the stress?" Twilight suggested.

"That may be true... all we can do now is wait", Princess Celestia said as she let out a sigh.

"When will Zecora have the potion ready?" Scootaloo asked as she laid the side of her face on the bed George laid upon.

"I'm not sure, Scootaloo... but I hope she finishes the potion soon. I'm not even sure if she's back at her hut yet", the unicorn said as she looked out the hospital rooms window.

A knock came at the door. I slowly got up from the chair and walked towards the door and opened it. At the door stood a mare with a nurses hat on top of her head that had a red symbol. She had a box in between her fore hooves.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Is... eh, Twilight Sparkle here?" She asked as she leaned down towards the box and read the name that was strung onto the box with string.

"Yes, I'm in here. Do you need anything?" Twilight asked as she came towards the door.

"Zecora asked me to give this to you. Bye!" She said as she nudged the box into the room before she trotted away.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked.

"_My potion is complete, but it lacks a difficult herb to find for your friend. Once found, I will send_", I finished reading the note on the other side of the tag.

"That's the potion?" Scootaloo asked as she pointed at the box.

"It says so on the card... what's this potion for?" I asked.

"It should be for George's disease", Twilight said as she looked at the box in my hands.

"Let's open it already!" Scootaloo said as she looked over her shoulder.

Taking the box over to the bed, I sat down on my chair and began to pull the string off. Opening the top of the box, I reached inside and pulled out a funny looking bottle that was capped off with a cork.

"Do we give it to him, or do we wait for this Zecora pony to bring that herb she wrote on the note?" I asked as I held onto the bottle with a dull green colored liquid in it.

"I guess", Twilight shrugged.

Princess Celestia left the room. Diamond Tiara said she was going to go see her father at work. Leaving Twilight, myself, and Scootaloo who was sleeping by George's side. It was kind of cute actually, save for the fact that George wasn't doing so well. I couldn't understand anything else on the heart monitor, but the beeping seemed to be normal.

"Lucy, do you know how George got this disease?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... I don't know anything about the disease, other than the fact that it makes whoever gets this disease to have a lot of bruise like marks on his or her body", she said.

"The doctor said that he and his assistants found a lot of bruise like marks on hi body, mainly his back", she said.

We heard a low groan coming from the bed, it was just Scootaloo who was waking up from her little nap.

"Wow... I actually fell asleep for a little", she said as she let out a tiny yawn, placing her head back onto the mattress.

The door suddenly swung open, nearly slamming against the wall but it was stopped by a staff that hooked onto the door. It was Zecora. She had a lag slung across her form.

"Zecora!" Scootaloo cheered as she got off of the bed.

"Do you have the herb you were looking for?" Twilight asked as she got up from her chair.

"The herb I indeed have found. It was hard to harvest, for it makes quite a sound", Zecora said with a smile.

Only then did I notice a muffled noise coming from her bag. The sound continued for a moment, but stopped. When Zecora stepped forward, the same sound came again from her bag. Placing her bag on the floor, she opened the top and took out something that looked like it was some sort of root, but was a light gray color.

"Oh! I've heard of those! That's the root of a Fright Plant, the actual part of the plant that gets scared", Twilight said.

"Huh?" Scootaloo and I said as I we looked at one another.

"The Fright Plant makes a loud noise when it gets moved", she said as she turned to look at Zecora again.

Her horn glowed and a part of the root that Zecora had placed on top of her bag, moved a little. A loud noise emitted from the plant. Twilight quickly used her magic to contain the sound.

"Wow, that really hurt. I can see why you said it was was hard to get", Scootaloo said as she shook her head to shake off the headache it had caused us.

"What the heck was that?" George's doctor said as he leaned to the side of the doorway.

"It's okay. We're just giving George his medicine now", Twilight said.

"Oh? Is it another medicine Princess Celestia brought over from his world?" He asked.

"No, it's something that Zecora made", Twilight said as she motioned to Zecora.

"And this will do what? Cure him?" He asked, slightly excited to hear that something could cure a disease without a known cure.

**(A/N: Wait... if it has no known cure, then how does Zecora know of a cure?... Wow, I don't think this through o_o)**

"His disease it cures, indeed it well. For your friend will find its taste to be quite ill", Zecora said as she came towards me.

With one swift movement, she swung the hook of her staff underneath the bottle in my hands and knocked it into the air and caught it with the other end of her staff. Trotting towards George, she placed her hoof underneath his side and lifted him up slightly. I could see the dark black areas on his back from between the openings of the hospital robe. Gently letting his body down on the bed again, she opened his mouth with her hoof and shoved the root into his mouth. Not letting the root make it's mind splitting noise, she moved his jaw up and down, causing him to eat the root. Once the root was supposedly done from my point of view, she uncorked the bottle and poured the liquid into his mouth. Tapping the bottom of the bottle to get every last drop in, she placed the bottle on top of the heart monitor and turned to leave.

"That's it?" I said, surprised to see how fast it was.

She nodded. Smiling, she turned towards the door again and left. Upon closing the door, rather loudly, a note was blown from the floor and into the air space of the room. The piece of paper flipped and glided in the air and landed on Scootaloo's nose. Taking the paper from her face, I read it.

"_Your friend is safe, but more he requires. For more I shall make, all that he desires_", I read aloud to the others.

"Okay... I really don't understand her way of talking", I said as I placed the note on the bed.

"I think it means that George is going to be okay, but she needs to give him more?" Twilight shrugged.

"Ugh...", George groaned.

"GEORGE!" We all exclaimed.

George groaned again as he sat up right. He suddenly lurched forward and covered his mouth with his hand. Slowly turning his head towards us, he looked like he was going to puke.

"Did one of you put muddy wood chips in my mouth?" He gagged a little as he plopped himself back down.

"Well... how do you feel?" I asked nervously.

"Uh... I don't feel sick anymore... but I do want to wash my mouth with soup right about now.

"Twilight, do you really think it's going to work?" I asked as I leaned over towards Twilight.

"I'm not sure, but I hope it does", she said.

"Uh, hope what does?" He asked as he scratched his head.

~Time Skip: 3 Weeks, 5 Days~

"Urgh", I held my stomach as I downed another one of the potions that Zecora had made for me.

I had finally met her officially. After being fed all of that nasty potions and creepy screaming plant roots, I was starting to feel better. The doctor said that he was seeing fewer and fewer of the bruises on my back, and I no longer had new ones whenever Lucy came back from Rarity's and gave me one of her back breaking hugs whenever she saw that I was still alive. Seeing as it has been nearly two whole weeks since the day I was supposed to die, Zecora's potions were really working.

"Feeling better?" Scootaloo asked as she took the empty bottle from me and placed it in the box she had taken the bottle out from.

"I really feel like hurling... but alive, none the less", I forced a smile as I held onto my stomach.

"Zecora said that that was the last potion you would need. She also said for you to not use magic for two months, to prevent yourself from ruining your body", Princess Celestia said.

"I'm okay with that", I said as I smacked my lips, tasting the foul medicine in my mouth still.

"You alright, George!?" Filthy Rich shouted as he trotted into the room.

"Yeah", I smiled at him.

"Good! Cause we need you back at work. Stamper's out of order now, he kinda overworked himself from taking all of your work!" Rich said as he let out another one of his hearty laughs.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it", I said as Lucy wheeled in my wheelchair and positioned it near the bed.

Pushing down the armrest, I lifted myself up from the bed and shuffled my way onto the chair. Thankfully I was already changed into my normal clothes, today being my last day in the hospital, thanks to Princess Celestia's prediction. Not sure how she predicted that though. Letting out a happy sigh, I wheeled myself forward at out of the door. After a short trip through the hospital, I came towards the sliding front doors. As the doors opened up, I took a deep breath of the fresh outdoor air.

"Ready to go, George?" Lucy asked as she rubbed my right shoulder with her hand.

"Yeah...", I smiled at her as I placed my hand over hers.

Smiling down at me, she smiled too. Leaning down, she kissed my lips with her own, and held them together for a while before lifting her head away from mine.

* * *

**Sorry that the final chapter was shorter than the usual 3k+ words D:  
Yes, this is the last chapter! Once more! I have written a crappy ending xD Sorry if I rushed his recovery, but at least I sort of ended it better than I usually do? Stick around if you want to read my Pokemon fanfic! It might have lemons in it, I can only count two so far. I MIGHT write it! Only if I can write it good enough. If I do post it, I will write the second lemon depending on what responses I get from the readers of that fanfic.**

**Please leave a Review! And see you all on my next fanfic! If you do stick around for it.**

**And I change my mind about previews, only if it's a squeal, only then will I post previews!**

**The Fanfic will take a while to start up. Since I need to figure out more of the storylines beginning, the cover picture, and the title for lords sakes e-e**


End file.
